<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disgrace II - Election Day by SkeeBallCatt22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665101">Disgrace II - Election Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeeBallCatt22/pseuds/SkeeBallCatt22'>SkeeBallCatt22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disgrace [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, But It's Still There, Darker subjects, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kinda Not Really Fluff, Misuse of Potions, Observers - Freeform, Out of Character, Platonic Relationships, Some gory bits, The Line Between Platonic and Romantic Is Thin, but you were wrong, dumb jokes, little bit of drinking, oh my, relationships up to interpretation, this might sting, you thought it would be Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>59,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeeBallCatt22/pseuds/SkeeBallCatt22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mumbo's Death, Hermitcraft hasn't recovered as much as they'd like to admit.</p><p>Iskall, Grian, and Bdubs find it very hard to feel normal when everyone knows that they aren't human.<br/>And the rest of the server is on edge, split in half by notions that ether Alex or Bdubs is responsible for Mumbo's death.</p><p>Of course, things aren't going smoothly, and they feel like they never will when a few people respawn and a blue portal adds to the worry.</p><p>How will the hermits see their worries end or will they just end up worse?</p><p>This is the sequel to Disgrace and I highly suggest you go read that before hand! It goes into all that pesky backstory stuff!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Disgrace [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. BEFORE YOU READ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dont read this.<br/>
Go do something better with your time.<br/>
In fact, I have a list of things to do before this:<br/>
Read featherweight, never really gone, and the universe shifts, the red sun never sets, and more if I think of it.</p><p> </p><p>This fic sucks so hard, I want to delete it. But history and what not.</p><p>Go outside<br/>
Talk to people<br/>
Read some weird smut or shipping between zuko and a hp desktop because anything is better than this.</p><p>Have a good day</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It's Been A Long Day Without You, My Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The explosion rang throughout the jungle, rattling the large bases. Iskall almost fell out of his omega tree from the shock wave. He climbed high into the branches to look in the direction of the explosion. It hardly took climbing to see the damage done. Or not see.</p><p>Iskall let out the largest sigh of his life when he still saw the mansion Grian had patiently worked on all season intact. He looked behind him to see if anyone was coming, but he knew no one would magically come over the horizon and ask him what they just saw. Iskall took in a deep breath.</p><p>He glided down with his elytra and looked up at the mansion, looming even though it was still recovering. Iskall slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it. Grian hadn’t been out much, but neither had he. The pit in his stomach was still deep and empty, just like it had been the day it all went down. While waiting for Grian, Iskall slipped the note Mumbo had given him out of his pocket.</p><p>Xisuma recommended that he put it away for a while, let the memories fade. Instead, Iskall kept it on his at all times. He never let it out of his sight.</p><p>Grian opened the door and Iskall rushed to slide the paper back into his pocket. He made sure to zip it.</p><p>“Hey, Iskall!” Grian said, sounding tired but pleased.</p><p>“Just heard an explosion, wanted to make sure everything’s all right.” Iskall smiled. Grian smiled back and nodded. “Make sure you weren’t having an episode.”</p><p>“Yeah, um, yeah, everything’s good.” Grian shoved his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a desaturated red vest and off white button up underneath. “Just misplaced TNT.”</p><p>“I like the new look.” Iskall gestured to the new sweater.</p><p>“Pfff… thanks, just was getting tired of the old stuff, gotta change it up every once and a while, you know?” Grian said, rocking back on his heels. Silence landed on the two, neither one wanting to push the other away.</p><p>“I’m sorry for not talking this whole time.” Iskall’s voice cracked the quiet, jolting Grian’s head up.</p><p>“You don’t need to be sorry, come on!” Grian laughed anxiously. “In that sense, I guess both of us owe the whole server an apology!” Iskall chuckled, breathing out tightly. Silence found itself again in the disjointed conversation.</p><p>Grian curdled in on himself, hunching over ever so slightly that Iskall could catch it.</p><p>“I should probably fix what I just broke.” Grian made a futile attempt at a laugh. Iskall no longer had it in him to keep up a cheerful act. That was the reason he saw to stay away from the other hermits.</p><p>“I’ll let you get to it.”</p><p>Grian gave Iskall one last half smile, one that wouldn’t fool anybody. After all the alone time and ‘rest’ they had gotten, they were both too ‘tired’ to keep up a simple smile.</p><p>Iskall walked away and Grian closed the door. The redstoner flew back up to his tree and started placing leaves again. It was what he had been doing for the past ages alone, so he might as well keep going. Iskall bit his lip.</p><p>How come he was so tired? He had been sleeping as much as his body would allow for the past three months. Maybe he had been sleeping too much? Was that even a thing? Right now, the only thing Iskall wanted to do was sleep. He forced himself to work on his base, but his progress was slow. And on the days where he’d give up and just sit on the branches and watch the clouds, he’d found himself falling asleep under the stars.</p><p>That’s what Iskall ended up doing this day too. Of course, the nap felt all too short, even though when he opened his eyes, Doc was crouched above him, a dark sky full of stars above.</p><p>“Iskall, man, you okay?” He smiled, the prosthetics on his eye making a clicking noise. The creeper hosted Iskall up. Iskall couldn’t find it in himself to smile. He tried, but it just turned into a grimace. “You don’t have to put on a show for me!” Doc joked. Iskall exhaled, corners of his mouth creeping up.</p><p>“What’s up, dude?” Iskall asked, slapping Doc’s hand in a short handshake.</p><p>“Oh, you know, making sure my friends are doing alright.” He said, arms crossing over his chest. “So… how are you doing?” Iskall let out an actual laugh. He was unsure if the joke was, in reality, funny, or if he just faked it. Iskall was in the mood to pretend it was real.</p><p>“I’m doing as good as I can be…” Iskall sighed. Doc landed a heavy hand on the redstoner’s shoulder.</p><p>“I hate to be like this, but you aren’t getting out enough. You could be doing a lot better if you came with me to see Grian!” He smiled, trying to hype Iskall up. “I have something I want to show you guys!” Iskall scanned his tree. Nothing came to him as an excuse, so he nodded.</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>It didn’t take long for the two to land at Grian’s door. Doc pounded on it with his robotic arm, making the loudest sound he could. Iskall flinched and the creeper shot him a small glance. Grian ripped open the door, looking disheveled as ever.</p><p>In the, Iskall assumed short, time from when he’d come over, Grian had wrecked himself.</p><p>“G-dude, good to see you man!” Doc fist bumped him. Grian smiled weakly, but it was genuine.</p><p>“Good to see you too, Doc.”</p><p>“So, I was wondering if you cared to join me and Iskall for some good ol’ golfing!” Doc swung and arm across his chest. Iskall narrowed his eyes and glared at Doc.</p><p>“You didn’t say anything about golf.” Iskall accused.</p><p>“Because I knew you would find some excuse, so I had to skim over the truth a bit!” Doc grabbed Grian’s arm and pulled him out. “I guess I also forgot to mention that this is mandatory!” He grinned widely.</p><p>“Doooooc…” Grian groaned. “I’m bussyyyyyy….”</p><p>“We’ve got the time in the world!” Doc said. “You two can go back to wallowing in your tears after a game of golf!”</p><p>“Bro, really?” Iskall asked, eyebrows creased.</p><p>“Yes.” Doc said. “Xisuma has Bdubs today, so I wanted to spend today with my other <em>best buds</em>!” He wrapped his arms around their shoulders. He pulled them along.</p><p>“You see; Cub knew you guys liked golfing <em>(at least to some extent)</em> so he set up a small course! We all wanted to see you guys out and about again, and with Decked Out ending, this is a great way to get some fresh air!” Doc explained as they walked to Grian’s nether portal. “I think you guys will really enjoy this. Everyone pitched in a little bit, so at least act like you like it!” Iskall and Grian looked at each other, both wondering why they agreed to this. Furthermore, Iskall wondered why he helped Doc get Grain out. If Grian didn’t come, surely Iskall would have gotten to go back to sleep.</p><p>“You do realize it’s the middle of the night?” Grian said when they stepped out of the portal to a place in the middle of nowhere. Doc handed them what they needed, humming and <em>not</em> answering the question.</p><p>“I was asleep.” Iskall yawned. Doc smiled and pulled out a book and quill.</p><p>“I was working.” Grian huffed.</p><p>“Come off it you two!” Doc whistled. “What’s more important than hanging out friends?”</p><p>“Sleeping…”</p><p>“Working…”</p><p>Doc only laughed at the remarks. “So, who’s first?”</p><p>Iskall and Grian ended up sleeping against each other and a tree. Doc had been winning by miles anyways, both architects too tired to aim properly. Doc, being the ten-out-of-ten best friend he was, left them. Well, he left them alone and laid down in an actual bed.</p><p>Of course day was soon to carefully lift Doc from his peaceful slumber, but Iskall and Grian weren’t as happy when the sun burnt their grating sleep.</p><p>“That was the worst night of sleep I’ve had in weeks…” Grain groaned. Iskall nodded, popping his back. “And I’ve fallen asleep on my desk and floor a couple times.”</p><p>“Same… even tree branches are softer than that.”</p><p>“Iskall, we <em>were </em>sleeping on tree branches.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“After a night of rest, do you guys think you’re ready for another game?” Doc grinned as he walked up to them. Iskall and Grian froze from their stretches and turned to him.</p><p>“No, please… I want to go home…” Grian begged.</p><p>“Doc, I love you like a bro, but please, I’m <em>so tired…</em>” Iskall pleaded. Doc’s eyebrows creased.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I hear your cries.” He said, putting his arms up in defeat. “See yah!” He shot into the air, leaving the two stranded in the middle of some wasteland-view golf course.</p><p>“Did he just…” Iskall dragged his hands down his face. Grian fell against the tree.</p><p>“I’m… speechless.” The builder gawked, attempting to rub the bags from under his eyes away.</p><p>“I’m about to call someone to pick us up…” Iskall’s voice fazed together, Grian hardly able to make it out. He slid up his communicator and started typing without even reading the notifications. Grian leaned over his shoulder, resting his head on Iskall.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; doc just le ft u s in some stange biome with a godl course, can some one help us?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;XisumaVoid&gt; I’ve got a situation, are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; we abauot to fall bsck a sleep but ypu knoq</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; what king of sutuayion</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;AlexVoid&gt; Have you seen the chat?!?!</em>
</p><p>Iskall scrolled up on his communicator and jumped, Grian falling backwards.</p><p>“Gosh, what was that for--” Grian looked at the chat</p><p>
  <em>WilburSoot joined the game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jschlatt joined the game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taurtis joined the game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MumboJumbo joined the game</em>
</p><p>Life drained from Iskall and Grian’s faces.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Welcome Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two hours earlier…</p><p>
  <em>WilburSoot joined the game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jschlatt joined the game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Taurtis joined the game</em>
</p><p>
  <em>MumboJumbo joined the game</em>
</p><p>The four landed on top of each other, sinking down into the respawn base that Xisuma had built. Mumbo rubbed his face. The first thing he noticed was the three other people around him.</p><p>“Is this the afterlife?” The one in a suit coughed out water. “Hell, heaven? What am I kidding? it’s probably hell.” He had ram horns and a scruffy, brown beard.</p><p>The one in a blue golf shirt, suspenders, and blue and red headphones felt himself, eyes wide and starting to fill with tears. His breathing panicked and he shivered.</p><p>“Oh my, I don’t think this is hell actually!” The last one, in a yellow sweater with pale skin, fluffy brown hair, and a black beanie smiled at Mumbo. “I think this is Hermitcraft!” Mumbo looked down at himself as the realization set in.</p><p>He was alive. He was back in Hermitcraft.</p><p>“Oh my god, I’m-I’m alive…” Taurtis spat, tear rolling down his face. He looked up at everyone around him. “Mumbo… Wh-what hap-happened?” His voice couldn’t stay steady even if he wasn’t shivering.</p><p>“I-I wish I knew…” Mumbo couldn’t help his own jittery voice. The man in the suit looked up.</p><p>“What? Alive?” He grabbed the wall and stood himself up. “I’m alive!” He said, voice cracking. “Oh my god, how? Where am I? Why me? I didn’t want to come back! I liked being dead!” His speaking tripped over itself in a fit of panic. Strangely, he was more distressed to be alive then in hell. Yellow sweater stood up.</p><p>“Don’t panic!” He put his hands up, voice light and soft. “I’m sure everything will be alright!”</p><p>“Will, I don’t want to be alive…” The guy in a suit grabbed Yellow sweater. “I want to be dead…”</p><p>“Sh, sh…” Yellow sweater comforted him. “It’ll be okay…”</p><p>The guy in headphones covered his face. “No, no, no… I-I… what happened? Wh-what happened?” His breathing reached a new high. “I-I can’t remember… what ha-happened?” Yellow sweater knelt down to him. He petted his hair.</p><p>“That’s normal. There isn’t anything wrong.” He wrapped his arms around Headphones and rubbed his back. “It’ll be okay.”</p><p>Mumbo looked down at himself. He was in his normal suit. He took a second to remember how he died.</p><p>…</p><p>He knew he died. That was a fact that he couldn’t forget. He knew it from the get-go. But, how had he died? His mind found itself lost in possible accidents that could’ve happened. From the incredibly stupid to the incredibly tragic, nothing rang a bell.</p><p>Had Mumbo lost his memories too?</p><p>“I can’t remember how I died…” He mumbled. Yellow sweater looked over at him.</p><p>“It’s normal.” He said calmly. “Us ghosts can’t remember some things… often we only remember the things we want to remember.” He said. “You see; I don’t quite remember how I died. Schlatt’s a bit different.” He gestured to the man in the suit. “He remembers how he died vividly, but he has no knowledge of his time as a president.”</p><p>“Can anything bring back memories?” Headphones asked, voice clearing up.</p><p>“If you expose yourself to those who you spent time with, and important places, you could have a hope to bring back some memories.” He looked around. “I’m Wilbur, by the way.”</p><p>Mumbo nodded, pushing air out of puckered lips. “Mumbo.” He said back.</p><p>“Hello?” A voice called from behind Mumbo. The redstoner turned around and saw Xisuma standing over him.</p><p>“X…” Mumbo gawked. He was back in Hermitcraft. Hundred percent. Xisuma looked down at him. He let out the largest sigh of relief and lifted Mumbo to his feet in a hug. Mumbo squeezed him back, choking back tears.</p><p>“Oh my word!” Xisuma croaked. “Mumbo Jumbo, do my eyes deceive me?”</p><p>“I don’t think so!” Mumbo laughed through tears. X pulled out of the hug and grabbed Mumbo’s shoulder’s tightly.</p><p>“Mumbo, you mad man! What were you thinking?” He scolded. “I can’t believe that all happened!”</p><p>Mumbo’s smiling face waned. “What did I do? I can’t remember how I died.” Xisuma’s face softened again and the hug returned.</p><p>“I’m so sorry about what happened! I should’ve never let something like that slip!” X cried. “I promise; I will not let anything like it happen again. You don’t need to worry!”</p><p>“But I do!” Mumbo pulled away this time. “I want to know what happened.” X looked at him, eyes blurry with emotion.</p><p>“We don’t know either.” He said, pulling his voice back to normality. “Grian, Iskall, and Bdubs are the only ones who really know. We’ll have to ask them.”</p><p>“Well then, I know where we’re headed first!” A nervous laugh slipped from Mumbo’s mouth.</p><p>“Hold your horses, Mumbo!” X sighed. He moved Mumbo out of the way and looked at the three new comers. “Who are you three?”</p><p>“I’m Wilbur Soot.” Wilbur said, straightening his beanie.</p><p>“Taurtis…” The guy in the headphones sniffled. He coughed a bit.</p><p>“I’m-I’m Jschlatt… I think…” The one in a suit said, still leaning heavily on the wall. Xisuma let go of Mumbo and walked over.</p><p>“Where are you three from?” He asked.</p><p>“Me and Schlatt are from Dream SMP.” Wilbur said. “I don’t know about Taurtis though.” Xisuma knelt down to him.</p><p>“Taurtis?” He asked softly. The guy looked up. “Can you tell me where you’re from?”</p><p>“E-Evo-Evolution…” Taurtis sucked in air. Mumbo almost recognized what that was.</p><p>“Do you know who Grian is?” X asked next. Taurtis nodded hesitantly. “Okay, that’s good. He’s here.” He extended a hand to help Taurtis up. The evolutionist took it slowly. X helped him up. He looked back at Mumbo, then turned to Jschlatt and Wilbur. “I’m going to take you four to the town hall to regroup. Not many people are up right now, and I’ll handle any questions.”</p><p>They all nodded, following the admin carefully into the nether. They walked through the hot tunnels. On the other side, they were met with the shopping district.</p><p>“Oh my…” Said Mumbo, eyes wide. Xisuma lead them up the stairs and to the diamond throne.</p><p>“Scar, shut up!” Stress yelled. X put his arm up before they walked in.</p><p>“Stress, maybe you should consider doing that!” Scar snapped back.</p><p>“How about both of you calm down?” Joe said, putting his hands in between the two. “You need to calm down.”</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry!” Scar scoffed to Stress. “I don’t even know what I did wrong! I’ve trying to say sorry for the past two hours!”</p><p>“I didn’t think I’d have to explain it to you!”</p><p>“You girls thing that your emotions are <em>so</em> obvious!” Scar sighed and shook his head. “And, yes, please tell what you are so mad about?”</p><p>“Guys!” X shouted over them. “What’s going on here?”</p><p>“Alex is insisting that he didn’t steal from me.” Stress said, crossing her arms and turning away.</p><p>“I didn’t steal anything, Xisuma!” Scar retorted strictly.</p><p>“Then who would’ve?” Stress pressed.</p><p>“Bdubs.” Scar coughed.</p><p>“EXCUSE ME?” Stress gasped.</p><p>“Both of you!” Xisuma said. “Did anyone read the chat?” They all looked at each other, shook their heads, and looked down to their arms.</p><p>“Someone catch me.” Stress sighed, falling back. Joe caught her and looked up at Xisuma.</p><p>“But that’s impossible!” Joe said.</p><p>“Mumbo’s… back?” Scar sighed.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Joe asked. X put up his hands.</p><p>“If I knew the answers to those questions, I’d answer them.” He looked back at the four respawned and waved them to come in.</p><p>“Oh my god.” Scar said, stepping back. Scar covered his mouth. Stress opened her eyes and looked up.</p><p>“Oh my lord.” She whispered, stumbling back. Joe was the first one to walk up and hug Mumbo.</p><p>“Mumbo Jumbo, are you really here? Or are you a figment of a mind fractured by grief?”</p><p>“I’d like to think I’m real.” Mumbo chuckled. Stress was the next to squeeze him.</p><p>“I-I can’t believe you’re back!” She sniffled. Scar ran up to him.</p><p>“Mumbo! It is- I can’t-” He grabbed his head and started pacing. “Oh wow. I can’t express how good it is to see you! We didn’t get to say goodbye or anything!”</p><p>“You didn’t?” Mumbo asked. Stress looked up at him.</p><p>“You, Grian, and Iskall disappeared.” She said. “We got nothing until Iskall and Grian came back with a note they won’t let anyone read.”</p><p>“Wow. This place is almost as ugly as Manberg.” Schlatt scoffed, walking up.</p><p>“How could you! L’manberg is a beautiful place! And can’t you see the skill at play here?” Wilbur sounded offended. Tauris, on the other hand, quiet except for his shivering. They all looked up at the glorious diamond throne.</p><p> “I’m going to rob this place…” Schlatt gawked, starting to beat his hands against the solid diamond.</p><p>“Imagine how much blue they have if they have this many diamonds!!” Wilbur gleamed. A hiss brought all of their eyes to a gray striped cat atop the diamond throne.</p><p>“Hey Jellie…”  Mumbo said, reaching up and letting the cat rub its head on his hand.</p><p>“You’re from this place?” Wilbur smiled.</p><p>“Um, yeah?” Mumbo said. The redstoner looked back. “Where is everyone?”</p><p>“Probably asleep.” Joe said. “It’s almost six, they should be waking up soon.”</p><p>“Oh goodness me!” X said. “I left Bdubs alone.” Scar rolled his eyes. Alex kicked him. “Joe, can you watch these four until I come back? I need to make sure Bdubs is okay.”</p><p>“Oki-doki!” Joe gave him a thumbs up. “They’ll be safe with me!”</p><p>“I’ll be right back!” He shot into the air. Joe looked at the other three.</p><p>“Can I get some names, my fine gentlemen?” He asked, extending his hand for whoever wanted to take it first.</p><p>“I’m Wilbur.” He took his hand and gave it a light shake. “This is Taurtis. (He doesn’t talk much.)”</p><p>“I’m Jschlatt.” Schlatt grabbed his hand and gave it a heavy shake.</p><p>“Well it’s good to meet you three. I’m Joe hills, this is Scar, Stress, and Mumbo.” Joe pointed to each respectively.</p><p>“It’s good to meet you as well.” Said Wilbur, smiling. Scar looked up at Schlatt.</p><p>“HEY!” He said, pulling the man away from his precious throne. “Don’t touch that!”</p><p>“And why do you care?” Jschlatt scoffed.</p><p>“Because it’s mine!” Scar crossed his arms.</p><p>“Oh, please, get rid of it!” Stress said. Joe elbowed her. Xisuma and Bdubs landed in the town hall and Scar rolled his eyes. Joe pulled Stress and Scar over and started talking to them sternly. Jellie leaned down and smacked Schlatt’s head.</p><p>“OW! Stupid cat!” He shook his fist up at her.</p><p>“Okay, listen, for now, I’m giving you guys a communicator.” Xisuma’s voice was colder now. “If I see or hear about any of you guys doing <em>anything</em> that could be considered harmful… <em>You’re out.</em>” Wilbur and Taurtis nodded. Jschlatt continued looking at Jellie with piercing eyes.</p><p>“So I can say anything on this?” Schlatt said, lifting the device up.</p><p>“Be careful what you type.” X warned.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Jschlatt&gt; Flatty Patty</em>
</p><p>Wilbur glared at Schlatt. “Really?”</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Cubfan135&gt; X, what’s going on? I just read the chat</em>
</p><p>Xisuma sighed.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;XisumaVoid&gt; I don’t really know, but Mumbo is back. We’re at town hall if anyone wants to talk in person.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; I have an idea!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; Everyone meet at Bdubs’ village tonight and we’ll talk then!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Cubfan135&gt; I’ll trust you man. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;ZombieCleo&gt; You want me to wait to see Mumbo?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;XisumaVoid&gt; Actually, yes. I’ll see everyone tonight</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Keralis1&gt; you’re asking me to do a lot, sweet face!</em>
</p><p>Xisuma shook his head and put his communicator away</p><p>“<em>Sweet face”</em> Jschlatt chuckled. “Okay.” Wilbur slapped him.</p><p>The communicators went off and Mumbo checked.</p><p>“X, you might want to look.” He said.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; doc just le ft u s in some stange biome with a godl course can some one help us?</em>
</p><p>“Oh my…” X said.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;XisumaVoid&gt; I’ve got a situation, are you okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; we abauot to fall bsck a sleep but ypu knoq</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Iskall85&gt; what king of sutuayion</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;AlexVoid&gt; Have you seen the chat?!?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; They lie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Dom77&gt; I have done no such thing</em>
</p><p>They heard a crash of two people hitting the ground with a cut off scream. Everyone at town hall rushed to the balcony and looked down at the two hermits who had made an unsatisfactory entrance.</p><p>“Well done fellas!” Schlatt called down, getting a slap from Wilbur.</p><p>They looked up and their eyes went wide. They locked eyes with Mumbo. The redstoner jumped over the railing and grabbed them in a hug.</p><p>“Aww…” Wilbur mused.</p><p>“That is so disgustingly adorable.” Schlatt gagged. Stress and Scar glared at Jschlatt</p><p>“Oh my goodness you two!” Mumbo laughed with tears. “You look awful!”</p><p>“It’s been a long four months, dude.” Iskall sucking in air. “Are you really back?” Iskall asked.</p><p>“I think so!” Mumbo grinned.</p><p>“Don’t you dare scare me like that every again!” Iskall scolded, punching his shoulders lightly.</p><p>Grian looked up and met Taurtis’ eyes. He dropped Mumbo and walked forward. Taurtis ran down the steps of town hall and pulled Grian down to hi knees in a hug.</p><p>“Gr-Grian? Is that re-really you?” He asked through tears.</p><p>“It-it is! How are you here?” Grian cried back.</p><p>“I don’t know… I-I’m scared” Taurtis squeezed him.</p><p>“I can’t believe that they’re crying.” Schlatt said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“You’re just mad no one would do this to you if you came back!” Wilbur hummed.</p><p>“What? No! People would praise that day, make it a Manberg holiday!” Schlatt argued.</p><p>“L’manberg.” Wilbur coughed. “It’s L’manberg.”</p><p>“I took the L off and because you never became president again, it’s still Manberg.”</p><p>“Actually, I’m pretty sure Tubbo renamed it.”</p><p>Xisuma started pacing, Bdubs backing up away from everyone. “How could this have happened?” X asked no one. “Hey!” He called to everyone. “Grian, Iskall, Stress, Scar, Joe: take care of them. Find them a place to stay for now. I need to figure out what happened. I’ll see you all tonight at Bdubs’… Hopefully with a plan.”</p><p>Joe saluted. “No problame-o! I’ll get these guys settled in!” X nodded and flew away. Joe looked over the rails. “Hey, Grian, Iskall? Do you mind taking Taurtis and Mumbo back to one of your bases for now?” They nodded. “Stress and Scar: you two are in charge of Jschlatt and Wilbur.”</p><p>“No way!” Stress said. Joe glared at the two and nodded back at Grian and Iskall. “<em>Of course… no problem…</em>” Scar gave a pained smile.</p><p>“Bdubs, come with me…” He held out a hand and spoke in a low voice. Bdubs slowly walked up to him.</p><p>“Cry me a river…” Scar mumbled just loud enough for Bdubs to catch it. Stress and Scar walked down the steps with Jschlatt and Wilbur, both putting on happy faces. Stress smiled at Wilbur and Jschlatt.</p><p>“I guess you boys are with us today!” She smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sup losers.<br/>Don't worry, I'm a loser too, we in this together.</p><p>So how are all of you guys? You guys ready for FIGHTS, DRAMA, BLOODSHED?</p><p>Cause oh, we going there...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And You've Been Mayor For How Long?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group split up, leaving Scar and Stress with Wilbur and Schlatt.</p><p>“I’ve got a house set up that you two can stay in until we figure out what’s going on!” Scar explained.</p><p>“You can’t expect me to stay in some fairy town,” Schlatt pouted. “Can you? I’m the undead dictator of Manberg! I struck down a tyrant and a nation in my single administration! I put the ‘dictator’ into democracy!” He paused for effect. “And you want me to stay in a fairy village?” Stress and Scar nodded happily.</p><p>“This place is adorable!! It reminds me of Logstedshire! How homey!” Wilbur looked delighted.</p><p>“What the f*ck is Logstedshire?” Schlatt asked</p><p>“I’m glad you like it!” Scar said. “Come with me, I’ll show you to your home!” They followed Scar to a small tree house with a ladder. Upon climbing up, two beds on either side of the room sat with a small table between them. Chest were beside the beds as well as crafting tables and furnaces. Wilbur went and sat on his.</p><p>“I’m gonna stand on this f*cking crafting table if you leave me in the same room as this tyrant.” Schlatt said. Stress and Scar looked at each other.</p><p>“It will only be few nights!” Scar said, putting his hands up. “I’m sure you guys can find a place to settle down soon enough!”</p><p>“Aw, really!” Wilbur smiled. “Ah, I’ll build a little blue truck, or maybe a small Logstedshire…”</p><p>“I don’t want to live in this beautifully constructed hell-scape!” Schlatt groaned, flopping on the bed. “I was an emperor…” Stress rubbed her temples</p><p>“Scar, this can’t be good.” She said. Scar nodded.</p><p>“I’ll be nice!” Wilbur said. “Would you like some blue? I don’t have any right now, but I can put in an order!”</p><p>“I think we’re in too deep now…” Scar said.</p><p>“Oh, why couldn’t we gotten to hang out with Mumbo? I don’t like how rude this Schlatt guy’s being!” Stress sighed.</p><p>“I’ll just put him in prison!” Scar smiled. “False made a beautiful one for the resistance but it never got used.” Wilbur and Jschlatt looked up.</p><p>“You had a resistance?” Wilbur purred.</p><p>“You’re the king?” Schlatt grinned. “You know, I was sorta’ a king in my time, maybe we could make a bit of a… power exchange.”</p><p>“No, no, I’m the mayor!” Scar corrected, smiling. “I actually ran against Stress here!”</p><p>“She didn’t try to blow up… wherever here is?” Wilbur asked in almost astonishment.</p><p>“Oh course not!” Stress gawked. “Why would some be such a sore loser; it was all for fun anyways!”</p><p>“But you lost!” Wilbur asked. “Did you start the resistance?”</p><p>Stress laughed. “No! If I think about it, no one running for mayor was a part of the resistance except for Doc. Well, I did accidentally join, but I never did anything.”</p><p>“Plus, that dispute was settled over a couple minigames!” Scar said. “The resistance won and I have lots of hard labor ahead of me, but it’s all for fun!”</p><p>“My bothers made someone a ‘mandatory volunteer’, is that what this is?” Wilbur asked.</p><p>“Mandatory… volunteer…” Scar said to himself, his face dropped. “Oh no! Of course not! We just made wagers and I lost to Grian’s.”</p><p>“I know if I lost to someone like you, that albeit beautiful town hall would be up in flames” Schlatt called, muffled from the bed. “And I’d be the one sitting on that diamond throne.” Schlatt looked up at them. “Wait, how long have you been mayor?”</p><p> “A around six months now…” Scar said.</p><p>“That sounds like an awful long time to be in charge of this place… I think your term is up, mayor… I never got your name…” Schlatt stood up and looked at him.</p><p>“Scar.” Scar said.</p><p>“Scar… ah, sounds like the name of a tyrant.” He turned around for effect. “I wonder if the others on this server feel the same way. Maybe it’s time to say goodbye to that shiny hunk of rock.”</p><p>“Maybe his people like him?” Wilbur added.</p><p>“Which we <em>do</em>, and we are <em>not</em> going to start another war!” Stress said.</p><p>“Hmm, have you asked your citizens?” Schlatt asked. “<em>Scar</em>?”</p><p>“Excuse me, you’ve been here for what? Three hours?” Scar said. “I’ve been a member of Hermitcraft for a very long time. I will not start a war over a not-problem.” Stress nodded.</p><p>“I can imagine respawning like that must be tiring,” Stress said, pushing Jschlatt back on his bed. “Maybe you two should rest.”</p><p>“Will do!” Wilbur smiled, pulling the covers over himself.</p><p>“I will not take orders from you!” Schlatt called, shoving his face into the pillow. He yawned. “I sleep on my own will.”</p><p> </p><p>Mumbo, Iskall, Grian, and Taurtis arrived at Grian’s mansion. The mansion had a few finished rooms, so they made the decision to stay there until Xisuma said anything. Grian opened a door to a room.</p><p>“Here, Taurtis…” Grian yawned. He walked over to the bed and started straightening the sheets. He fell face first in the bed, falling asleep. Mumbo and Taurtis laughed.</p><p>“What? Did he just pass out?” Taurtis laughed.</p><p>“I think so.” Mumbo smiled. They turned when they heard snoring behind them. Iskall was also sleeping, leaned against the wall.</p><p>“Do they usually do this?” Taurtis laughed quietly</p><p>“No!” Mumbo snorted, laughing. “Get Grian on the bed, I’ll get Iskall.” Taurtis Lifted Grian up and set him down. Mumbo laid Iskall down and pulled the covers over them. Mumbo chuckled. He looked at Taurtis.</p><p>“Your Grian’s friend, Mumbo?” Taurtis asked, holding out his hand.</p><p>“Um, yeah.” He took it. “Grian’s talked about you before, you know?” Mumbo said.</p><p>“Oh, yeah? What did he say? Because he said some noteworthy things about you.” Taurtis laughed, walking into the hall with Mumbo. They closed the door.</p><p>“He said you were his best friend before something happened to Evo.” Mumbo said, hands sliding into his pockets. “Told me that you played a lot of pranks together; you know, <em>friend</em> stuff!”</p><p>Taurtis laughed. “Well, he told me that you were the best redstoner he knew!” He looked down. “Do you remember how you died?” Mumbo looked up.</p><p>“No…” He sighed. “Do you?”</p><p>“No.” Taurtis said. “But when I respawned, I was freezing…”</p><p>“Weird. I don’t know.” He slid down the walls and rested his arms on his legs. “I just feel so guilty. You saw how tired they looked; I did that…”</p><p>“There is something about Grian that’s new…” Taurtis sat down beside him. “It’s like being near him is a terrible idea. Like it’s dangerous…”</p><p>“Really?” Mumbo chuckled sadly. “I feel like being around me is a bad idea.”</p><p>Silence hummed in the air as their words stirred in each other’s heads.</p><p>“So, what do you think the other guys’ deal was?”</p><p>“Wish I knew.” Mumbo said, pushing his hair back. “They seemed so… <em>interesting</em>…”</p><p>Taurtis changed the subject when silence started again. “Do you think Grian has any food in here? Cause if I know him, it’s that this place is a mess of chests!”</p><p>“Probably, I haven’t seen it like this since… never!” Mumbo gawked. “Let’s go check his villager trading hall.”</p><p>The two walked down into the warmly lit room. Taurtis looked around in awe.</p><p>“When did they add blocks like these?” He spun around. Mumbo sighed.</p><p>“Right, Evo.” Mumbo reminded himself out loud, getting a laugh from Taurtis. “Well, we’re 1.16 now… I think…”</p><p>“Wow, 1.16…” Taurtis mused as he began to look through chests. “After all these years and he’s still making mess wherever he goes!”</p><p>“Yeah, He built a storage system and then makes the biggest chest monster I’ve ever seen!”  Mumbo laughed. They looked for a few minutes.</p><p>“Ah!” Taurtis said, tossing food to Mumbo. The redstoner caught it. They sat on Grian’s stairs and ate.</p><p>“Maybe it’s just because I’ve been dead, but this tastes <em>so</em> good…” Mumbo hummed.</p><p>“I’d give you an answer, but I’m asking the same thing!” Taurtis laughed. A soft silence settled between them as they finished eating. The sun set over the jungle.</p><p>They walked back inside and separated into their own rooms.</p><p>“Good night!” Mumbo said</p><p>“You too!” Taurtis laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ya'll like longer chapters?</p><p>Cause I do. </p><p>I promise non of them are fifty-thousand words alone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. It's Not Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iskall didn’t want to wake up. He hadn’t remembered going to sleep in a bed, but he wasn’t complaining. He closed his eyes again.</p><p>
  <em>They’ll wake me up if they need anything…</em>
</p><p>He shot up. Mumbo, Taurtis. He looked around the room and saw Grian fast asleep beside him. He scrunched up his face and got out of the bed slowly. He looked across the hall and opened a door. Mumbo was sleeping soundly in a bed. The next door over was Taurtis.</p><p>Iskall breathed out. He walked into his own room and fell on the bed. Surely he had a few more hours to sleep…</p><p>A knock at his door forced his eyes open. He still didn’t want to get up. His veins felt like they tightened and his skin crawled. He pulled himself from his bed and opened the door. Mumbo smiled at him.</p><p>“Good morning!” He smiled. Iskall leaned his head on Mumbo and hugged him. Mumbo hugged him back. “You okay, Iskall?”</p><p>“I missed you so much…” He mumbled. “I’ve read that letter every day since you died…” Mumbo squeezed him. “I’m so sorry you felt like that…”</p><p>“You have nothing to be sorry about, Iskall…” Mumbo sighed. “I was the one--”</p><p>“No, Mumbo, stop.” Iskall looked up at him. “Please don’t say anything like that. Please.” Iskall started to shake. “Please…” His voice was pleading. Tears started to fall down his face. He buried his face in Mumbo’s suit.</p><p>Mumbo held him as tight as he could. “Iskall, don’t cry, it’s okay, I’m here.” He rubbed Iskall’s hair and sat down on the bed with him. “I’m here now. I’m not leaving.” Iskall sucked in air and tried to stop crying. He couldn’t. He grabbed onto the back of Mumbo’s collar, trying to stop shaking. He couldn’t.</p><p>The redstoner comforted his friend. Iskall’s crying kept the biting quiet away, but it still felt still and numb. Iskall tried to push away the eroding loneliness, but it continued to push into the already deep void. His chest felt increasingly heavy, stomach filling with bile and his intestines knotting together.</p><p>All of that, and Iskall felt empty and hollow. Even when his tears dried and he had nothing left to cry, he kept sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>Grian also woke up to knocking. He sat up and rubbed his face. How long had he been sleeping? He knew he needed sleep, but he didn’t realize it would feel <em>this</em> good to get it.</p><p>“Come in…” He groaned. Taurtis opened the door.</p><p>“Good morning Grian!” He greeted cheerfully.</p><p>“Good morning to you too.” Grian yawned. He stood up. “How did you sleep?”</p><p>“Really good actually! They must’ve updated the beds since I last slept!” Taurtis laughed, sitting on Grian’s bed. “How about you?”</p><p>“Better than I have been…” He sighed. Grian sat down next to Taurtis. “You sound… happier?”</p><p>“Mumbo and I talked a little and I straightened out my nerves a bit…” Taurtis explained</p><p>“I thought I’d never see you again.” Grian said. “I am so sorry for what happened. I didn’t mean for that to happen.” He choked on his words.</p><p>“Where did you go?” Taurtis asked. Grian looked up at him. “I don’t remember how I died, but you left and didn’t come back…”</p><p>“You don’t remember how you died?” Grian sounded like he was struggling to breath. He started to shake.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Taurtis asked, taking Grian’s arms. Grian nodded quickly. He fell into Taurtis’ arms.</p><p>“I’m so, <em>so</em> sorry, Taurtis…” He breathed. “I’m…”</p><p>“Sh… it’s okay…”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Scar and Stress pulled Jschlatt and Wilbur to the top of Mount Goatmore and strapped elytra to their backs.</p><p>“If you two are going to be staying here, you need to learn how to use this stuff!” Stress smiled. Bdubs and Doc sat on a bench, watching. Doc took a sip of his coffee.</p><p>“I hope they don’t get blood on Mount Goatmore…” He said.</p><p>“I mean, the water’s right there, it shouldn’t be too hard to fall into.” Bdubs took a bite of carrot. Doc looked at his communicator.</p><p>“X called off last night for some reason, moved it to tonight.” He said. Bdubs nodded.</p><p>“I don’t know why you guys though here was a great place to have a party for Mumbo, but okay…” Bdubs grumbled. “I’ll be staying inside, thank you very much.”</p><p>“No, you won’t.” Doc said confidently.</p><p>He looked at Doc. “No one wants to see me Doc. Mumbo definitely doesn’t. I’m doing everyone a favor.”</p><p>“He’ll forgive you.” Doc put a hand on his shoulder. “You know him. And if he knows Grian and Iskall don’t hold it against you, he won’t.” Doc gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I hope… no one brings it up…” Bdubs was quieter, hardly audible over Schlatt’s cries. Doc looked at him and squeezed his shoulder. “I hope Etho and Beef don’t’ bring it up.”</p><p>“They won’t. Not one my watch.” Doc said. “Don’t worry about it.” Bdubs gave Doc a nod so small, Doc hardly picked it up. Bdubs’ hands were folded in his lap and his shoulders were forward. Doc pulled him closer.</p><p>“Oh god.” Schlatt said, looking over the edge. “I’m not scared of heights, but I’m scared of heights!” Wilbur laughed.</p><p>“Silly Schlatt! We’ve got water beneath us! Nothing will go wrong!” He smiled. Schlatt looked at him.</p><p>“BUT IT VERY WELL COULD!” He yelled. Stress laughed.</p><p>“Best way to learn is to do!” Scar pushed them off.</p><p>“F*CK, F*CK, F*CK, F*CK!” Jschlatt yelled as he let he fell. Wilbur seemed to be a natural on the other hand.</p><p>“WHOOOOO!” He shouted. Schlatt hit the water with a <em>slap</em>. Scar tried not to laugh. Stress slapped his arm.</p><p>“Good job Will!” She cheered. Scar jumped down and pulled Schlatt back up.</p><p>“I don’t need your help, tyrant!” He spat, <em>not</em> pushing Scar away. They climbed back to the top of the mountain as Wilbur landed.</p><p>“I <em>loved</em> that!” He smiled, fluffy hair windswept.</p><p>“I <em>hated</em> that…” Jschlatt groaned.</p><p>“Here.” Stress gave them golden carrots. Both sets of eyes lit up.</p><p>“This is rich people food! Technoblade food!” Wilbur smiled, taking a bite.</p><p>“Are you trying to assassinate me?” Jschlatt asked, accusatory. Stress and Scar looked at him with blank faces.</p><p>“Are you allergic to gold or carrot?” Stress asked, dumbfounded.</p><p>“No.” He responded.</p><p>“Then no.”</p><p>“But eating metal is dangerous!” Jschlatt explained.</p><p>“No.” Stress said. “Gold is safe to eat in small amounts.”</p><p>“Are you sure this is <em>real</em> gold?” He asked with scrutinizing eyes.</p><p>“What other kind of gold is there, Schlatt?” Stress creased her eyebrows. He slowly ate the food.</p><p>“Hmm, It’s good…” He murmured.</p><p>“It’s great! Thank you!” Wilbur beamed.</p><p>“I’m glad you like it!” Scar said. “It’s kinda like the only thing we eat these days!”</p><p>“Oh! Can I fly some more!” Wilbur asked. Stress handed him some rockets.</p><p>“If you shot these off as you fly, you go faster and you don’t have jump from some mountain!” Stress explained. Wilbur jumped off the cliff and shot a rocket.</p><p>“WHOOOO! WOW! THIS IS GREAT!!!” He shouted.</p><p>Doc shook his head. “Poor things.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Dream’s boots hit the wood like a beating drum. George and Sapnap followed him, walking in sync. Tubbo stumbled behind them.</p><p>“You guys haven’t come into contact with either of them?” Dream asked, looking over the pit that once was the Manberg Festival.</p><p>“No! Last time any saw them they were at the resurrection.” Tubbo explained. “We don’t even know how two ghosts left the world!”</p><p>“Do you think something went wrong in the code?” George asked. Dream pulled up some holographic screens.</p><p>“No, they just… disappeared.” He said.</p><p>“That shouldn’t be possible for ghosts.” Sapnap observed.</p><p>“No, it shouldn’t.” Dream said. He rubbed his face under his mask. “The only way they could’ve left the world is if there was some sort of portal they could walk through. They shouldn’t have access to the menu and shouldn’t respawn” Sapnap jumped down to the resurrection podium.    </p><p>“And you guys haven’t been successful in bringing Wilbur back?” He asked. Tubbo shook his heads.</p><p>“Aww man!” George said, tossing his sword to the ground. “It was getting really good.” they all looked at him. “What?”</p><p>“Tommy and Techno aren’t gonna like this!” Tubbo said.</p><p>“We need to find out where they went and send someone after them.” Dream said, looking at the two. “I’ll probably send Techno and someone to bring them home. Maybe Fundy. First trick them into feeling bad, then snatch them up.” Dream said.</p><p>“What about the whole anarchy stuff?” Tubbo asked. “I don’t think they’ll be very happy to work for you.”</p><p>“Hand Techno a couple wither skulls and he’ll do anything. If it getting’s really sticky, I’ll get out the discs.” Dream said, the others looking shocked. “This is serious. I’m willing to lose my leverage this once to make sure nothing’s going wrong.” He straightened his hoodie. “Plus, we can’t have two major arcs in the first month of 2021.” They all nodded in agreement.</p><p>“We’ll find where they went, Dream.” George said. “We’ll text you when we do!” He and Sapnap jumped up onto the path and started walking around. Tubbo at Dream</p><p> “Hey Dream?” Tubbo said. Dream turned to him. “What if they’re in someone else’s world? And they mess everything up? Will we have to fix it?”</p><p>“Pf, what’s the worst those two could do?” He laughed. Tubbo pointed to the giant hole in L’manberg. “Um, I’m sure it will be fine! Plus, those two will know to hold the fighting for in here.”</p><p>“Dream, Ghostbur and Glatt are pretty unpredictable. Ghostbur doesn’t remember anything bad happening and Glatt is ghost Schlatt.”  Tubbo worried. “That on its own is bad.”</p><p>Dream looked back. “They wouldn’t have any resources on them, it would be pretty hard to destroy someone else’s work without ten stacks of TNT. And it’s unlikely they ended up in someone else’s world, let alone an important one.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Hermitcraft.” George said. Dream turned around and rubbed his face.</p><p>“What are the chances, am I right?” Sapnap nervously joked. George elbowed him.</p><p>“Listen, we’ll get in and get out.” George said. “It shouldn’t be too hard to lull them back here. Tubbo and Tommy are super venerable right now. It’s the perfect bait.”</p><p>“That’s not what I’m worried about.” Dream placed his mask back on. “I’m worried that they’ve done something. I was made aware of someone on that server <em>dying</em>. I don’t like the idea of Schlatt or Wilbur putting their two cents in.” He turned back to his friends. “And they have stacks-upon-stacks of TNT just out in the open.”</p><p>“Oh…” George grimaced. “Okay. So we need to speed run this.”</p><p>“How are we gonna speed run saving Hermitcraft from two ghosts?” Sapnap snapped. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve heard! Why don’t we just leave them?”</p><p>“Because if they can get out…” George said.</p><p>“Other people will.” Dream finished. “I’d have no control if people could just pack up and leave.” He turned back to the blue rip in space-time. “We need to be quick. We don’t know the nature of these <em>portals</em>, and we have no idea what those ghosts are planning or even <em>doing</em> right now.”</p><p>The three old friends readied themselves for whatever was on the other side of the swirling blue mist. They needed to be quick and focused. Nothing was going to stop their plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, chapter 14 is going well, how about you?</p><p>How much would you guys like a one shot series?<br/>cause sometimes you just want to let your huge project sleep and get better ideas for it before you kill pacing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian, Iskall, Mumbo, and Taurtis walked into the shopping district. Stress and Scar were with Jschlatt and Wilbur.</p><p>“Do we get to switch off now?” Stress laughed nervously.</p><p>“Are they really that bad?” Mumbo laughed. Scar looked at him dead serious.</p><p>“Wilbur; he’s great. Schlatt? The devil.” He said.</p><p>“That’s what I thought!” Schlatt called. “Do you sirs think that this man, this <em>tyrant</em> who calls himself mayor, has been in office too long?”</p><p>“I was mayor once…” Taurtis looked into the sky.</p><p>“Yeah, worse week of my life!” Grian joked.</p><p>“Hey!”</p><p>“I’m too scared to ask…” Stress said. Scar nodded.</p><p>“Why do we always end up with some sort of ruler?” Mumbo laughed.</p><p>“Oh! We do too!” Wilbur smiled. “I was the president once!”</p><p>“Yeah, before I took you and your pathetic nation down with me!” Jschlatt called.</p><p>“L’manberg was a great nation before you and Quackity f*cked it up!” Wilbur cried back. “And then you <em>killed </em>Tubbo!” Jschlatt almost stepped back before pressing forward.</p><p>“It was for the better of <em>my </em>nation!”</p><p>Right on time, Xisuma landed between the two.</p><p>“Both of you!” He said. “Calm down.” X looked between them. “If I find out any of you have hurt anyone, I’ll ban you.” He turned to Mumbo and Taurtis. “Same goes for you two.” Mumbo creased his eyebrows. He took a deep breath to calm down.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He said, standing up straight. “We are all meeting Bdubs base to have a small welcome back. You are invited. Tonight at six till nine.” Scar put a hand on X’s shoulder.</p><p>“We’ll be there. And we’ll keep these two under control.” He smiled. Xisuma looked back at him.</p><p>“Thanks. I hope I’ll see you four there.” He turned to Grian, Iskall, Mumbo, and Taurtis. He walked away to the concrete shop.</p><p>“Is that Xisuma Void?” Wilbur asked.</p><p>“Yeah?” Stress said.</p><p>“Have you seen his face?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Stress turned back to Iskall and Grian. “How are you guys doing?”</p><p>“Emotions are running a bit high…” Mumbo sniffed. Taurtis nodded with a dead smile.</p><p>“Aww, It’s okay you two!” She hugged them. “I’m sure this is roller coaster for everyone.” She glared at Scar.</p><p>“I was expecting to wake up today having hit my head.” Grian sighed. “I’m so glad that’s not the case… at least as far as I know…” He rolled his shoulders with a touch of pain on his face.</p><p>“Believe me, I’m so glad to see them back as well!” Scar laughed. He pulled Mumbo into a hug again. “And I’m glad to see you two out.”</p><p>“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t happy to see everyone.” Mumbo said. “I can’t believe that wasn’t just a dream. It felt so… weird. I don’t even know why you guys cared so much.” Iskall and Grian tensed up.</p><p>“Mumbo.” Iskall said below his breath. He looked back at them. “Please don’t say that…” He pleaded quietly.</p><p>“Guys, I’m okay!” Mumbo smiled, turning around. Grian looked him dead in the eyes.</p><p>“Are you guys just more Tommies?” Jschlatt scoffed. “That kid needed therapy.”</p><p>“I think he just needed some blue.” Wilbur said. “Would you like some when I get my hands on it? It makes bad feeling’s go away.” He smiled.</p><p>“I’m good…” Mumbo said, stepping back. The communicators beeped.</p><p>“Oh, notifications!” Wilbur smiled, checking it.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; I thought I saw a weird blue light by Bdubs village, but there’s nothing up here</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Cubfan135&gt; That’s strange. I’ve heard of portals making strange lights.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;XisumaVoid&gt; Keep an eye out. I’m still trying to figure out what’s happening</em>
</p><p> “That can’t be good.” Taurtis said with a chuckled. “Portals are never good!”</p><p>“Yeah! I can’t help but feel like I’ve head quite the trouble with those before!” Mumbo laughed. Iskall and Grian didn’t find the humor. Stress looked at Wilbur and Jschlatt.</p><p>“Do you two know anything about that?” She asked.</p><p>“No, I’ve only seen nether portals in my time.” Wilbur said.</p><p>“What’s the worst that could happen?” Schlatt snorted.</p><p>“Don’t say that!” Mumbo said. He sighed with a laugh. “It’s great to be back. I can’t wait to see everyone!”</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet everyone.” Taurtis smiled. “Wow…”</p><p>“You can say that again!” Mumbo laughed back. “I don’t even know what to say… you guys really missed us, huh?” He turned to Grian and Iskall. The two were asleep, leaning against the wall.</p><p>“Believe me, they did!” Stress giggled. Her smiled faded. “We couldn’t get them out to do anything. Doc and X were the only ones who talked to them. For a while we were really worried…” She looked at Scar, but this time, without evil intent.</p><p>“We overheard them talking about ‘episodes’.” Scar explained, lowering his voice considerably. “If you two are going to stay around them, can you make sure they’re okay… physically <em>and </em>mentally?”</p><p>Taurtis and Mumbo looked at each other.</p><p>“Yeah.” Taurtis agreed, nodding his head confidently.</p><p>“I’ll do everything in my power to make sure they’re okay.” Mumbo affirmed.</p><p>“They’ve just been so evasive…” Scar mumbled.</p><p>“Towards the end of Evo, Grian acted like that.” Taurtis recalled. “You know him, always running around pulling pranks. But around the time we were going to fight the ender dragon, he ghosted. I don’t remember where he went, just… disappeared… one day.”</p><p>“I’m sure they’ll start to get out more now that you two are here.” Scar theorized. “From what I’ve seen, they’re talking a lot more.”</p><p>“For better or for worse.” Jschlatt cut in, arms firm across his chest.</p><p>“Schlatt!” Wilbur pushed Schlatt away.</p><p>“I’m just saying. No one has to agree with me!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Dream, Sapnap, and George pressed their back against a shed as soon as the dropped into the new land. Fireworks shot off and they watched a tall figure look you at where the portal had been.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>The portal was gone. Ripped from the sky like nothing. Dream Team held their breaths as the tall figure lifted up a device on his arm and typed something in, missing them completely.</p><p>They let out the air in sync.</p><p>“Dream, that portal in gone.” Sapnap said. “How are we going to get back?” Dream looked around.</p><p>“I don’t know.” He whispered. “Maybe the admin here can help us. Xisuma is a very nice man.”</p><p>“Dream, if we get stuck in Hermitcraft, I’m going to… you know what? I’m going to kill you two and build a vacation home and then it will <em>never</em> burn down!” George crossed his arms.</p><p>“What?” Sapnap complained. “Listen, all we have to do is kill Dream. If he’s not here, there is no reason for <em>us</em> not to be friends.”</p><p>“You’re right.” George took out his sword. Dream put up his hands.</p><p>“WOAH! Hold on! We aren’t stuck! Just set back a little bit.” He stood up. “We still need to find Jschlatt and Wilbur, remember?” George and Sapnap stood up, the former putting his sword away.</p><p>“Okay, fine.” Sapnap huffed. “So where do we start, <em>oh great one</em>?”</p><p>“I guess asking for the admin.” Dream said. “We can ask him for Wilbur and Schlatt and to get us home.”</p><p>“You won’t be asking my admin anything!” A voice startled them, all three pushing against the horse shed and looking at the business end of a trident. On the other end was a tall creeper with a mechanical arm and eye. “Who are you?” He asked sternly.</p><p>“Sapnap!” Sapnap squeaked.</p><p>“George!” George raised his hands.</p><p>“Dream!” Dream pulled up his shield.</p><p>“What do you need my admin for?” The creeper hissed.</p><p>“We need to get home!” Dream said. “We came here looking for two people who disappeared from our server. The portal we found closed right behind us!” The creeper lowered his trident.</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry for scaring you.” He said.</p><p>“Pfff, I wasn’t scared.” Sapnap breathed.</p><p>The creeper let out a large sigh. “Our admin, will be here later tonight. You can ask him.” He looked around. “He’s gonna be busy, so you can stay here until tonight.” The creeper put his trident away and extended his hand. “I’m Doc.” Dream shook it.</p><p>“Thank you.” He said, letting out the air he’d trapped in his lungs.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Do you think they’ll be awake by tonight?” Scar asked, pulling a blanket over Grian and Iskall.</p><p>“Surely.” Stress grumbled.</p><p>“You’re Mumbo right?” Wilbur asked, holding his hand out.</p><p>“Sure am!” Mumbo shook it.</p><p>“And Taurtis?” Wilbur smiled, extending a hand.</p><p>“Yep! And you’re Wilbur?” Taurtis shook his hand.</p><p>“M-hm!” Wilbur smiled widely. “I love this place!” He spun around. “It’s just so lovely! Is this what happens when you work together?”</p><p>“I guess so!” Mumbo Laughed.</p><p>“Oh no… friendship.” Jschlatt shivered. “Last friend I had stabbed me in the back. I saw it coming, of course.”</p><p>“You can say that again!” EX said, walking up. “Nice to meet you guess, I’m Alex!” Schlatt looked up at him.</p><p>“You are not!” Stress huffed. Scar clenched his fists and let out hot air.</p><p>“Am too!” The man in red armor snorted back. “You guys just never learned it right. You took X’s word and all of a sudden, I’m just Evil Xisuma.”</p><p>“You might as well be!” Stress said. “I still can’t believe you expect us to trust you after pushing them through that portal!”</p><p>“Oh, not again!” Scar said, voice coiling. “We’ve been trying to tell you for <em>three</em> months! It was Bdubs!”</p><p>“Why hasn’t he admitted to it?” Stress argued back.</p><p>“Because he’s embarrassed and rightfully so!” Scar glared. Mumbo looked at EX. He wasn't wearing a helmet which seem to only surprise him. The armored man shook his head.</p><p>“As I was saying…” <em>Alex</em> continued. “I’m Alex.”</p><p>“I’m Jschlatt.” Schlatt shook his hand with both of his own.</p><p>“Wilbur!” Wilbur grinned.</p><p>“I’m Taurtis.” Taurtis smiled.</p><p>“I guess you already know me?” Mumbo chuckled, rubbing his neck.</p><p>“We didn’t meet under great circumstances.” Alex smiled and held out his hand. Mumbo smiled and shook it.</p><p>“So what’s your opinions on the mayor here?” Schlatt asked.</p><p>“I mean, he’s cool, defiantly, but I think six months is a little long to have the diamond throne…” Alex laughed.</p><p>“ME TOO!” Jschlatt eyes glistened. “I like you a lot… <em>Alex</em>…”</p><p>“I like you too, Schlatt!” Alex laughed. Stress turned her nose up at them.</p><p>“Heh.” She scoffed. Scar crossed his arms and let out a tensed sigh. Mumbo, Taurtis, and Wilbur looked at each other.</p><p>“What happened?” Mumbo whispered mainly to himself. Taurtis looked up.</p><p>“When I get my hands on blue, it’ll make them feel better.” Wilbur said as to comfort him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was supposed to come out yesterday but I got constructive criticism and wanted to do better!!! </p><p>And Chapter 14 is finished, which means I can update that!</p><p>(I'm gonna make it a ? to save time man, and confusion. NI, I don't know how long this will be :I)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. WHAT TIME IS IT? SHOW TIME!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doc put the three new comers to work as they set up for the party. At first, it was quiet, but soon Doc and Dream started talking about PvP. Methods and weapon choices were passed around and they all laughed when George’s vacation home was brought up.</p><p>“And that’s how Techno won.” Dream sighed, finishing his story. They all sat around the party table.</p><p>“I’d love to PvP for money man.” Doc laughed. “Mainly because I know I’d win.”</p><p>“Not against me you wouldn’t!” Dream coughed.</p><p>“Are you so sure?” Doc snorted. “We’ll have to try it out tonight or something.” The creeper shot out of his chair suddenly. “Oh my god.” He looked at his guests. “Please don’t do anything, I have to make sure everything is okay. If anyone shows up, tell them I’m right inside.” He ran into a house, slamming the house shut in his panic.</p><p>Dream looked at his friends.</p><p>Doc ran in and looked at Bdubs sitting at the small table, his head resting on his arms. Doc sighed and walked over, pulling up a chair and sitting beside him.</p><p>“Bdubs, you there?” He got nothing more than a nod from the builder. “Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t come back. I got distracted.” Bdubs nodded again.</p><p>“It’s okay.” He said, lifting his head a bit. “What time is it?”</p><p>“Bdubs, you aren’t going to bed.” Doc said.</p><p>“Well I’m not going to talk to anyone anyways.” Bdubs groaned.</p><p>“You have to try.” Doc grabbed his shoulder. “You have to at least go out there and try to talk to someone. Don’t make me force you to.” Bdubs sat up and looked at Doc.</p><p>A knock at the door brought Doc out of his seat. Cleo and Joe were on the other side, smiles on.</p><p>“Oh, hey!” Doc smiled.</p><p>“Everything going good?” Joe asked.</p><p>“Yep! As you two can see, we have some guests.” Doc stepped out. “Bdubs I’ll be back.” He whispered through the door. He walked out with them as the sun started to touch the sky line. The rest of the hermits trickled in, all meeting Dream, Sapnap, and George. Bdubs was pulled out of his house, but stayed by it, away from everyone else.</p><p>Lastly, Stress and Scar arrived with Grian, Iskall, and Mumbo. They followed by Taurtis and Wilbur, Schlatt and Alex trapped in a conversation about governments.</p><p>Doc’s eye lit up and he ran up to Grian, Iskall, and Mumbo, wrapping his arms around them and pulling them forward.</p><p> “The guests of honor have arrived!” He cheered. Tango cheered loudly, Zedaph and Impulse stood behind him and away from each other. Grian tensed up. Iskall averted his eyes. Mumbo laughed and smiled.</p><p>“Oh goodness, you three! It’s so good to see you again!” Cleo smiled, giving them hugs.</p><p>“Mumbo was the dead one.” Grian mumbled, fumbling his hands.</p><p>“Yeah, but you two might as well have been.” Etho gave Mumbo a bro hug. Iskall and Grian looked down.</p><p>“Does that even matter right now?” False laughed. “We are here to party!” She drove her sword into the ground and set off some fireworks.</p><p>“Oh my goodness, you guys didn’t have to do all of this!” Mumbo smiled, giving False a hug.</p><p>“No,” Joe smirked. “But you know us hermits, we go above and beyond for our family!” Wilbur put a hand to his heart. Taurtis smiled. Jschlatt creased his eyebrows and crossed his arms loosely.</p><p>As Mumbo was talking to everyone, Grian and Iskall found themselves at the side. The table the hermits and even the visitors were gathered around was only a few blocks away, but it might as well have been fifty. When asked why they weren’t talking as much, they answered with a simple, ‘I’m just tired’ and a weak smile. Through all of the excitement and laughter, Grian and Iskall were the only people to really realize Xisuma’s absence. They also noticed the tightness in the laugher around NHO and Team Zit.</p><p>“Hey, Mumbo?” Bdubs finally walked forward when no one was really around the redstoner, taking a seat beside him.</p><p>“Yeah?” He said.</p><p>“I’m so, so sorry.” The builder said. Mumbo smiled at him.</p><p>“Bdubs, I-”</p><p>“You don’t have too forgive me if you don’t want to.” Bdubs sucked in air. “Really, what I did was--” He was cut off by a hug.</p><p>“Bdubs, you’re my… family.” Mumbo said. “I can forgive you... even if I don’t remember what you did.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Bdubs hugged him back. He pulled back suddenly. “Wait what do you mean?”</p><p> Mumbo sat back. “Um, I don’t really remember how I died… did you…”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“Hey Bdubs!” Doc walked over waving. Bdubs covered his face. “Hey Mumbo!”</p><p>“Hey Doc!” Mumbo smiled. “How are you dude?”</p><p>“Good as I can be man.” Doc chuckled. “I’m glad you and Bdubs are talking. He hasn’t really spoken to anyone for a while now.”</p><p>“Really?” Mumbo looked at Bdubs. “Well, I’m glad he’s talking too, then!”</p><p> Mumbo glanced over at Grian and Iskall. While Iskall was almost completely still, Grian was fidgeting with his hands and bouncing his leg.</p><p>“Do you know what’s going on with them?” He asked quietly. Bdubs shook his head.</p><p>“No one’s really seen them.” Doc said. Etho and Beef walked over and took seats next to Mumbo and Bdubs. “I was only able to get them out recently.” Etho nodded.</p><p>“They aren’t themselves.” Etho added tightly. “The barge is never stocked on time and whenever Grian does stock it, it’s the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Yeah, and Iskall’s always asleep.” Beef pushed hair out of his face. “I needed some slime and he said he had just woken up… at three in the afternoon.”</p><p>“I’ve got it!” Doc said, hands slamming on the table. “Make them go golfing with you tomorrow!”</p><p>“Oh gosh…” Beef sighed. “Remember the last time that went smoothly?” Mumbo laughed.</p><p>Bdubs stood up. “I’m gonna talk to them.”</p><p>“Be careful!” Beef laughed through gritted teeth he thought Mumbo couldn’t see.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU’RE WEAK, DREAM!” False yelled, pinning the speed runner to the ground.</p><p>“You’re getting beat by a girl?” Sapnap laughed.</p><p>False jumped up, offering a hand to Dream. “And what’s that’s supposed to mean?” She smirked.</p><p>“I was going easy…” Dream scoffed, dusting himself off. “You are pretty good; I’ll give you that!” He gave False a fist bump.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! Dream look at me!” Wilbur said, shooting himself into the sky with his elytra.</p><p>“You can’t keep that when we go back, you know!” Dream yelled, smiling.</p><p>“I know!” Wilbur said, doing loops. “What if we can’t go back?”</p><p>“Don’t say that!” Sapnap yelled. “Please don’t say that.” He mumbled.</p><p>“Speaking of, Doc said that I could talk to your admin?” Dream asked False. “He said he’d been here tonight.” The fighter looked around.</p><p>“I haven’t seen him all night.” She hummed. “I’ll shoot him a message for yah!”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Xisuma woke up to his communicator going off. He wiped drool off his face and desk. He looked at the time.</p><p>“D*m it!” He snapped, shooting out of his chair. It was eight thirty. He’d missed most of the party. He pulled his armor on and snapped his helmet into place.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;FalseSymmetry&gt; Hey X, the admin from another server got trapped here and needs to talk to you?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;FalseSymmetry&gt; Besides, where are you? Parties aren’t the same without you around!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;XisumaVoid&gt; I’ll be right there</em>
</p><p> The admin shot out of his office and over to Bdubs’ village. He landed with a thunk and stumbled over to False.</p><p>“I am so sorry, I fell asleep and…” He tried to explain himself.</p><p>“Don’t beat yourself up, dude! Come on!” She pulled X over to Dream who was talking to Wels about enchantments.</p><p>              “I’m telling you, you have to be calm when you fight. Emotions are going to be your worst enemy in a situation where you have to fight for real.” Wels laughed.</p><p>              “Exactly. Emotions hold you down. They stifle you, attach you.” Dream agreed.</p><p>“Not exactly what I was saying…” Wels hummed.</p><p>“Hey Dream! This is Xisuma, our admin!” False waved Dream over. He shook X’s hand.</p><p>“Good to meet you!” He greeted.</p><p>“You too.” X smiled.</p><p>“What, is your admin’s face a trade secret as well?” Sapnap laughed.</p><p>“Yeah, actually!” Wels smiled. Dream and Xisuma walked away from the group to a quieter corner.</p><p>“So you and those four are stuck here?” X said.</p><p>“As far as I know.” Dream said. “Me, Sapnap, and George walked into a portal and hoped it was where Wilbur and Jschlatt were. It was, but the portal doesn’t look active from this side.” X rubbed his visor. He pulled up a screen on his communicator.</p><p>“I…” There was nothing abnormal. “If there was a way we could get someone to come through, maybe I could identify what we were looking for…” Dream pulled up some holograms.</p><p>“Wow.” He said. “This server’s stacked.” X smiled. “If I can, I’ll get them to send someone through.” He typed some things in and pulled up his phone. “I should be able to connect to my server from here.”</p><p>X watched Dream work his magic. “HA!” He grinned like a possum eating a sweet potato. “I got it! I’ll tell them to send a test dummy through, get ready!” Xisuma readied himself.</p><p>“Ready.” He said.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Philza looked at his phone.</p><p>“They’ve been gone all day.” He said.</p><p>“It’s weird.” Techno said. Their phones all buzzed.</p><p><em>&lt;Dream</em>&gt; <em>I’m gonna need you guys to chuck something into the portal.</em></p><p>The two looked at each other.</p><p>~~~</p><p>A blue light flashed from behind the horse shed and Dream and Xisuma were quick on the scene. They were met with TNT to the face and no blue portal. Grian, Iskall, and Bdubs stopped their conversation and looked over. X wiped dirt off his face.</p><p>“Well, there’s no more portal, is there?” He grumbled.</p><p>“I’ll clean it up!” Dream put his hands up. “I am so sorry!”</p><p>“It’s okay.” X said calmly. “We learned something from this.”</p><p>“What?” Dream huffed. “That this horse shed no longer shed’s horses?”</p><p>“No.” X walked over. “This portal was not how they got here.” Dream cocked his head. “You see, they all respawned at the spawn point. All of them remember dying to some extent. You three just walked in.”</p><p>“What does that tell us though? About getting home?” Dream asked. “We still need to get home and that portal keeps closing on us.”</p><p>“Yes, but I think that it will help us figure out the source of this strange behavior.” Xisuma smirked. “I hope I’ll be able to get you guys home soon, okay? I’ll do what’s in my power.”</p><p>“Thank you Xisuma.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bdubs walked up to Iskall and Grian.</p><p>“Hey guys!” He said warmly.</p><p>“Sup dude.” Iskall gave a half smile.</p><p>“Are you guys doing okay? I can’t help but notice that you aren’t smothering Mumbo in attention.” Bdubs chuckled.</p><p>“Well, we’ll have plenty of time to catch up with him later.” Grian retorted swiftly. “Givin’ him space right now.” Iskall nodded in silent agreement.</p><p>“Well, I think you guys should at least talk to everyone else, right?” Bdubs said, spreading his arms towards the party. “They want to talk to you guys as much as they do Mumbo. We’re all worried about you guys.”</p><p>“I doubt that.” Iskall sighed. He shoved his hands in his pocket and pulled out the letter. “I… I don’t know if it’s just me, but… I don’t feel like I belong anymore.” Bdubs and Grian looked up at him. Grian wrapped his arms around his stomach.</p><p>“I feel that way too.” He choked. “Ever since everyone found out we were observers… it feels like thing are just different.” Bdubs almost said something but close his mouth. His eyebrows furrowed. “No one brings it up, but they just…”</p><p>“Yeah.” He said coldly. He distantly looked at the rest of NHO sitting and laughing with Mumbo and Taurtis. Bdubs slid his hands in his jean pockets, pulling his shoulders forward inadvertently.</p><p>“I don’t blame you for what you did.” Iskall said to Bdubs. “I was with you for a while man.”</p><p>“You guys shouldn’t forgive me.” Bdubs sighed.</p><p>“But we do. There is nothing you can do to stop us from being cool again.” Grian said.</p><p>They heard an explosion from behind the horse shed and they looked over. Dream and Xisuma stood a mists the dirt and dust. Grian stifled a laugh. Iskall chest tightened.</p><p>“I need to get home.” He huffed, sliding on his elytra. Grian looked up at him.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Grian grabbed his friend’s arm. Iskall clenched his fists.</p><p>“I just need to leave.” Iskall grumbled.</p><p>Bdubs sighed. “Iskall, you can tell us what going on.”</p><p>“I’m just tired.” He said, trying to pull away. “I just want go home.”</p><p>“You’re avoiding him.” Grian accused. Iskall looked at him. “Why are you avoiding him? He wants you to be okay and to talk to you.” Iskall stopped moving. He sighed.</p><p>“I’m not avoiding anything.” He breathed. Iskall took his elytra off and sat down in the grass. Grian and Bdubs also took a seat.</p><p> </p><p>George and Sapnap stood alone amongst the party.</p><p>“That’s Grian…” George said. Sapnap nodded, sneaking a look. “I’ve never met him but I know he knows Dream from somewhere.”</p><p>“Should we go introduce ourselves?” Sapnap asked. “I mean, if we’re gonna be stuck here, might as well.” George nodded in consideration.</p><p>“I mean, sure.” The two walked over. “Hey!” Grian and Iskall looked up. Bdubs gave them a friendly smile and stood up. “I’m George and this is Sapnap! We’re Dream’s friends!”</p><p>“Good to meet you guys!” Bdubs smiled. He elbowed Iskall.</p><p>“Iskall.” He said simply.</p><p>“I’m Grian.” Grian stood up. Sapnap held out a hand to them. Grain slowly took it.</p><p>“You guy’s server is beautiful!” George smiled.</p><p>“Thank you!” Bdubs said. “This is actually my base! If we can, we should give you guys a tour of everything else!” George and Sapnap’s faces dropped</p><p>“This is all just your base?” George asked. Bdubs nodded.</p><p>“You guys should see what these two are working on!” He smirked. Iskall shot him a dirty look. “Actually, if you guys do need to stay, Grian’s mansion has some extra rooms you could stay in!”</p><p>“You live in a mansion?” George asked. “That’s so cool!”</p><p>“You know, Dream’s kinda homeless, I think he’d enjoy staying in a real house” Sapnap winked. Dream and Xisuma looked over.</p><p>“I heard that!” Dream yelled over, running up. X followed and put away his communicator. “Good to see you again, G!”</p><p>“You too, Dream.” Grian chuckled.</p><p>“You guys got history?” Bdubs asked.</p><p>“A little bit.” Grian rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Yeah, we matched a couple times.” Dream added. “I always won, of course!”</p><p>“Hey, I got you a few times.” Grain said, smiling raising. “And you’ve never beat me in a build battle. So I’ve got somethings on you.”</p><p>“That’s not fair!” Dream complained. “PvP can have a lot of luck. Building is pure skill.”</p><p>“If you were as good at PvP as you say you are… luck shouldn’t stop you.” Grian laughed. “But you’re right; I am superior at building.”</p><p>“I could do something better then you if I had a second!” Dream retorted.</p><p>“Sure…” Grain crossed his arms with a smirk.</p><p>“Scar’s whole spiel is that he keeps Hermitcraft beautiful, so why was there still mycelium everywhere?” False’s voice cut through the conversation.</p><p>“Guys, I don’t think--” Scar tried to talk, but Jschlatt jumped up onto the table.</p><p>“I think an election is just what this server needs!” He yelled, raising his arms up. “This server no longer has to stay under the iron grip, the <em>tyrannical</em> authority of Scar Goodtimes…” He pulled Alex onto the table. “Under Alex’s and my administration; no one will find themselves in fear or discomfort.” False jumped onto the table as well.</p><p>“Well, no election is complete without an alternate.” She said, eying Alex. “Why would anyone vote for a murderer anyways?” Alex drew back. “I propose Bdubs join me! We will rule this place much better than those who defend the largest threat to our server!” She held out her hand to the observer.</p><p>Bdubs backed up.</p><p>“Leave him out of this.” Iskall spat, standing up. “Leave <em>me</em> of out of it!” He yelled. Mumbo stood up. Iskall pulled on his elytra and flew away, Grian and Bdubs flying after him.</p><p>“WAIT!” Doc yelled after them. X stopped him from chasing after them. The admin glared at the group of hermits.</p><p>“No.” He said. “We will not be having some election in the middle of all of this. We have a lot we need to focus on, and who rules over the shopping district isn’t one of them.”</p><p>“Come on, X.” Wels stepped up. “We’re all tired of being sad.”</p><p>“I hear what you guys are going to turn this into.” Xisuma crossed his arms. “It’s going to be Alex vs. Bdubs. This isn’t going to be an escape; this will be a way to get at each other’s necks further. The last thing we need is more division.”</p><p>“Come on Suma.” Alex tried.</p><p>“No.” Xisuma said. “That’s final.” Mumbo walked up to him. He turned around and took off after the observers.</p><p>“You heard him; off the table!” Dream commanded, swishing his hands in the air. False, Alex, and Jschlatt hopped down with a frown.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made another animatic. Go to SkeeCatt22 on youtube and watch it please i need clou-</p><p>Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!<br/>My friend wrote a Dream SMP fic and asked me to post it to my account so I would love it for you guys to check it out!<br/>But, I know you guys are reading a Hermitcraft fic, so you might not be interested, but I suggest just talking a peek!!</p><p>Have a good day everyone and stay safe!</p><p> </p><p>AND FNAF POG! I HATE HERMITCRAFT AND DREAM!! MY HEART BELONGS TO ONE BUT FNAF! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forgot to Warn about gore, if you came before the warning I am SO Sorry!!!<br/>The gore last just a small paragraph, but it's a little graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian, Iskall, and Bdubs sat on top of Xisuma’s brewer under the large blaze statue. Iskall popped open a bottle. They didn’t say anything. It was so second hand to come to the roof top that none of them asked anymore. It’s where Iskall went if he got over whelmed, so it was where they learned to follow him.</p><p>Sadly, Xisuma had also learnt this. He sat down beside them and didn’t speak a word. He just gave them a comforting look as if to tell them no one followed.</p><p>After the moon made it clear that the day was soon to follow, X sighed, prefacing what he needed to say.</p><p>“Grian, do you think you could house our guests?” He asked. Grian looked over and nodded. “I just know you have a few extra rooms.”</p><p>“Yeah, I got you.” Grian confirmed with a small smile.</p><p>“Bdubs, Iskall, you guys gonna head home?” X asked next. Bdubs nodded. Iskall stayed still, head buried in his arm. His knees were drawn to his chest and he held a bottle tightly.</p><p>“Not yet…” He said simply. X nodded and stood up with Grian and Bdubs. They flew away and left Iskall alone as the sun reared its ugly face.</p><p> </p><p>Grian brought the guest to his mansion and opened the doors, letting them into the large hall. Wilbur’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Oh my!” He said spinning. Grian smiled.</p><p>“Here, you guys can stay where ever you want except my room.” Grian gestured to his room. “And that room.” He pointed to the room at the end of the hall. It seemed to consume light, pulsing dark energy sending chills up Dream’s arms.</p><p>“Cool.” Sapnap chuckled. “Thanks, Grian!” He walked into his own room. George took off as well, Wilbur floating off to his own room. Dream hesitated.</p><p>“What’s down there?” He asked. Grian looked at him. He tried not to snap at the question.</p><p>“Nothing. Just a small project…” His smiled lingered as the darkness called to him. “I need to close it up…” He whispered, almost inaudible to Dream. The speed runner grabbed the builder’s shoulder.</p><p>“I think you should go to sleep.” He said.</p><p>“It’s the middle of the day…” Grian said without turning around.</p><p>“We all stayed up.” Dream argued. “Go to sleep.” He led Grian to his room, eventually pulling his eyes off the door. Dream went to his own room, closing the door to sleep. And that didn’t take long.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jschlatt looked at Alex’s base with wide eyes. The nether themed castle towered into the sky. Orange and Blue fire adorned the pillars.</p><p>“You’ve done this in four months?” He asked. Alex smiled and nodded. “Alex, I gotta hand it to you, we be a great political team!”</p><p>“Ha! Yeah!” Alex laughed. “I’d think that we could’ve taken down Scar and Mumbo in an election. Shame my brother had to shut it all down.” Schlatt looked at him.</p><p>“Who said we need permission?” He hummed, sticking his hand behind his back, walking up to the balcony for Alex’s house. Alex looked at him.</p><p>“My brother?”</p><p>“No, no, no! You have to see past that.” Schlatt wrapped an arm around Alex. “We can hold an election right under his nose.”</p><p>“Have you seen him? He’ll ban us or something! He might even kill us!” Alex looked at Schlatt, but the undead emperor just laughed.</p><p>“Were you even listening? We’ll hold it <em>under his nose</em>! He won’t be the wiser until the deed is finished!” Jschlatt smirked. “Oh, it’ll be great, Alex! That weird little island will be ours!” he let out a villainous laugh as storm clouds took the sky under siege. Alex’s smile grew and he chuckled.</p><p>“You’re right.” He crossed his arms. “The Shopping District will be ours!!”</p><p>The two laughed loudly and Jschlatt started coughing.</p><p>“You okay?” Alex asked.</p><p>“Amazing.” Schlatt wheezed back.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“What do you think?” Mumbo spun around in his base, Taurtis looking around. “Oh man, it’s so good to be back…”</p><p>“It’s… um…” The Evolutionist mumbled. He could hardly hear Mumbo over the artificial heartbeat. “<em>Great</em>…”</p><p>“So, um, why didn’t you want to stay with Grian?” Mumbo sat down on his bed after giving one to Taurtis.</p><p>“Pf, I don’t know. He’s got a lot going on, I didn’t want to add another load.” Taurtis sighed. “Plus I don’t--” He stopped himself. Taurtis laid down. “I don’t know.” Mumbo looked over at him.</p><p>“Hey, it’s okay.” He said. “I’m going to be honest; Iskall and Grain, and everyone else it’s just… I don’t know dude, they’re different. They don’t normally act like this.”</p><p>“How do they normally act?” Taurtis smirked a bit.</p><p>“X, first off, I’ve never seen his like this. He’s happy and carefree and has a good sense of humor. Iskall and Grian are loud and… but not… <em>mean.</em> I just don’t know. Everyone’s different.” Mumbo pushed his hands under his head. “I didn’t even imagine my death doing something like this.”</p><p>“Mumbo…?” Taurtis looked over again. “How was Grian at the start of last season?”</p><p>“Well, he was loud and obnoxious, never really turned up to pubic events.” Mumbo said. “He was always pretty mysterious towards the middle of the season, around the time we changed from 1.13 to 1.14.”</p><p>“Ghosting?” Taurtis asked.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Do you know what watchers are?” Taurtis sat up. Mumbo followed suit, seeing Taurtis readjust himself. Mumbo shook his head slowly. He waited for Taurtis to continue, but he didn’t.</p><p>“What are they?” Mumbo asked. Taurtis played with his headphones in his hands.</p><p>“They are creatures that… <em>watch.</em>” He hummed, feeling distant. “Grian left with them… and he never came back… to my knowledge.” Mumbo looked at him, eyebrows creased and a frown forming.</p><p>“I’m… I’m sorry that happened.” He walked over and sat beside Taurtis.</p><p>“Grian… he left us.” He tightened his grip on his headphones. “I don’t know what happened, but it feels like Grian had something to do with it.” Mumbo grabbed his shoulders.</p><p>“I’ll talk to him.” He smiled. Taurtis looked at him. “I need to talk to him and Iskall anyways. Don’t worry!” Taurtis smiled at him.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.” Mumbo reassured. He walked back to his bed and flopped down. “Have a good night Taurtis.”</p><p>“Good night Mumbo.” Mumbo snuffed out the torch.</p><p>~~~</p><p>A clash of glass ripped the Dream Team from their slumber, all three shooting from there bed and looking out their doors. Fabric ripping came from Grian’s room followed by an inhuman scream. Dream grabbed the doorknob and tried to push open the door. It was locked.</p><p>“Grian?” Dream yelled into the room. Nothing but a growl came back. Sapnap pushed his face to a hole in the door’s hinges.</p><p>“OH MY GOD!” He threw himself back. “What is that?” He breathed. Dream looked. Instead of falling back, his eyes grew.</p><p>A humanoid shape with dark teal sprouts of dust vaguely shaped like wings reached from its back. It sat on its knees, hand tightly clutching a necklace. It wore Grian’s pants and shoes, shirt ripped from his back. Its back was split open, a gory dissection of his back. The gaping hole gave way for dark purple wings, ones that Dream knew immediately.</p><p>All of the organs visible churned. The spine wasn’t at all lined up. Thin tendons and weak muscles clung desperately onto the weak bone.</p><p>“George… get someone…” Dream ordered. George was quick on the case, pulling his phone up and slamming the coordinates in.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Iskall showed up, axe in hand and eyes in dark circles. The redstoner tried to door, but it was locked. He pulled out a key and unlocked the door.</p><p>“Stay out here.” Iskall sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him with a click. He looked down at Grian’s bloodied state and knelt down. Sure enough, Grian looked terrible.</p><p>Iskall lifted Grian carefully over his shoulder, making sure Grian had the necklace on. He walked out and the three fighters froze.</p><p>“Oh god…” Sapnap seethed. Iskall walked past him.</p><p>“Is he dead?” Dream asked, panicked.</p><p>“No.” Iskall sighed.</p><p>“How is he still alive?” George pleaded. “How? How in the world is he still alive?”</p><p>“He’ll be fine.” Iskall breathed. He walked out, leaving Dream, Sapnap, and George frozen in shock. Iskall knew he need to take Grian to Xisuma.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Xisuma slammed his fist into the desk, cracking it. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He needed to calm down. Even if he was stressed, that gave him no right or reason to act out. The admin looked at Iskall.</p><p>“Why is it getting worse?” X asked, voice fraying.</p><p>“I don’t know…” Iskall groaned. “I didn’t think it would.”</p><p>“Why are there feathers?” X asked quietly. “WHY!” He shouted. Iskall backed up. X looked back at him. “Oh my goodness, I’m sorry, I--”</p><p>“Just make sure he’s okay.” Iskall sulked out of the office and flew away.</p><p>Xisuma took Grian to a bed and laid him on his stomach. He removed the ripped shirt and pulled out wraps. He slowly tucked it around Grian’s back and stomach. He held his breath as he tightened it. X noticed one more thing when he pulled covers over Grian.</p><p>He lifted the builder’s limp hand. The tips of his fingers were black and cold. In fact, all of Grian was cold. X wrapped Grian up in a blanket and turned on the heat.</p><p>“Try to get some rest.” He said to his sleeping friend.</p><p>Xisuma turned back to his desk and looked at the wall covered in red string and sticky notes. He took off his helmet and rubbed his face. He really didn’t want to believe what every single sign was pointing to.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bois, math is kinda therapeutic.<br/>Eglish is not. (JOKE POLICE, I KNOW HOW TO SPELL ENGLISH)</p><p>So, how is everyone?<br/>I got coffee. I shouldn't have.<br/>I'm gonna start shippin peepl<br/>I want to die.<br/>We were playing Among us and my sister's just like, "you know, this b shipping people." and I left, got a boost and came back to defend myself.<br/>I need to chill,<br/>My brain is going too hyper, i'm like 'I'M BIG Q, I'M BIG, I DON'T KNOW WHAT A MOTH IS! AHSD AFN DIN EHC OiAJF"IJNHNN FDJF OAIHEF :ASDFNA"</p><p>One last thing, I really have been enjoying Never Really Gone by XandeaTheWatcher!<br/>You guys should check out my bookmarks for some really good stories, probably even better then this one!</p><p>Have a good day everyone!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Arguing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taurtis woke up to the beating of Mumbo’s base. The incessant drumming dug into his head, so he got up. The beating stopped a moment later.</p><p>“Mumbo?” He called. The redstoner hopped down promptly. “What was that?” He asked.</p><p>“It was my base’s heart!” He smiled sadly. “I thought about turning back on, but…”</p><p>“I mean; it was pretty nerve wreaking.” Taurtis laughed</p><p> “At first, I though it added life to the place,” Mumbo looked up into the redstone shafts of the base. “But I don’t like it so much anymore.”</p><p>“You liked it at some point?”</p><p>“Kinda…” Mumbo’s breathing quickened. For the first time in what felt like years; the warm, slimy, churning feeling returned to his hands. “You know what; do you want to help be finish some redstone up?”</p><p>“Um, I don’t know how to use redstone, but sure!”</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry! It clicks pretty fast!”</p><p>“That’s what G said about building!” Taurtis sighed again. “It never clicked!”</p><p>Mumbo laughed and pulled some more redstone from a shulker box. He looked up at Taurtis with a smile.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Grian and Iskall this afternoon.” He hummed. “I want them to get some rest.”</p><p>“Good idea!” Taurtis snapped his figures. Mumbo smiled and they walked back behind the wall of chests to get to work.</p><p>“I can’t believe Dream is here.” Mumbo dusted redstone off his hands.</p><p>“I don’t even know who he is, but everyone else seems impressed!” Taurtis laughed.</p><p>“He’s a speed runner.” Mumbo huffed. “He runs a server that is always fighting.”</p><p>“So kinda you guys’ polar opposite?” Taurtis asked, placing a repeater.</p><p>“Kinda.” Mumbo sighed. “I don’t think our styles cross over in a lot of places. We’re builders, redstoners; Dream and those other guys are fighters and speed runners. Of course, we’ve got fighters and they’ve got builders, but it’s mainly designated like that.”</p><p>“Wow.” Taurtis smiled. “I’m not great at building, but I like to consider myself skilled <em>enough</em>.”</p><p>“If you’re friends with Grian, surely you picked some things up.” Mumbo laughed.</p><p>“Yeah.” Taurtis smiled. They worked in the quiet.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Zedaph put his communicator down.</p><p>“I can’t deal with that right now.” He sighed. Tango nodded, looking up at his farm. “NHO fighting? <em>Seriously</em> fighting? Never!”</p><p>“And they’re fighting about <em>that </em>of all things.” Tango huffed. Impulse looked at them.</p><p>“I know right. I’ve run out of things to tell the people who still think Alex did it.” Impulse began filling a shulker box with dirt. Zedaph froze and turned.</p><p>“Impulse, really?” He scoffed. Tango looked between the two. “You still think Bdubs did it?”</p><p>“I was right there! What, do you think it was Alex?”</p><p>“Um, yeah? Kinda! Bdubs would never do that!”</p><p>“Well he did.” Impulse growled. “Don’t try to play it the other way. I saw what I saw.”</p><p>“And I know what I know!” Zedaph flung his arms to the air. Tango stepped between his two friends.</p><p>“Guys, look at you two!” He said. “You’re fighting! About something you were just laughing at NHO for fighting over!” Impulse and Zedaph shot each other dirty looks and backed off, continuing their work. Tango rubbed his face and turned away, sorting through a few chests. “Can we just… not have that come in between us?” Tango sighed.</p><p>Impulse and Zedaph snuck glances at each other.</p><p>“Come on guys.” Tango continued. “Mumbo’s back, and he doesn’t have a problem with either of them… how about we keep that out of our group. We can be friends with different opinions.”</p><p>“Not about this, Tango.” Impulse walked away.</p><p>“No way.” Zedaph took off with his elytra. Tango sat on the chest and covered his face.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Mumbo walked into the enormous tree and looked around. It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for.</p><p>“Iskall?” He walked over to his sleeping friend. Iskall was lying face down on the stairs of his storage room with a bottle in his hand. “Oh my goodness… Iskall…” He knelt down and flipped Iskall over, propping his head up. Mumbo let out a tight breath. Not even a week and he was already having to make sure someone wasn’t dead.</p><p>He brought Iskall over to his bed and laid him back down. He grabbed water and bread and came back. He sat at the end of the bed when a small piece of paper caught his eye. Mumbo walked back over to the storage room.</p><p>The paper was lodged in the floor planks, and Mumbo carefully extracted it. His stomach sank when he saw what it was. Mumbo looked back at his passed out friend. It must’ve been awful to tell everyone what happened. To come to his closest friends and announce the death of close friend. Did Mumbo do more harm by dying?</p><p>The redstoner pushed his hair back. He left them! Mumbo read over the letter. He looked at Iskall. Iskall was running himself into the ground over this stupid piece of paper. Over Mumbo. He folded the piece of paper and slipped it into his pocket, walking over to Iskall. He shook his sleeping friend.</p><p>“Iskall, wake up…” He sat on the end of the bed. Iskall slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>“Mumbo?” He groaned.</p><p>“Iskall, we need to talk.” Mumbo said sternly. “What’s going on?” Iskall looked up at him and tried to sit up, but Mumbo held him down.</p><p>“About what?” Iskall rubbed his face.</p><p>“Oh I don’t know, this?” Mumbo said, gesturing to the mess. Iskall’s face dropped.</p><p>“And? I’m an adult!” He sat up quickly, regretting it as the nausea flooded him.</p><p>“You told me you were reading that stupid letter every day, but I didn’t think it was true!” Mumbo scoffed. “That’s not healthy, Iskall!”</p><p>“I know what is and isn’t healthy, Mumbo!” Iskall sighed. “Last night was bad okay?” Mumbo looked at him.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked, less abrasively. Iskall looked down.</p><p>“Grian had an episode and Xisuma is really stressed.” He explained. “Everyone has been stressed and all these new people aren’t making it better.” Mumbo sank back a bit.</p><p>“What do you mean, ‘Grian had an episode’?” He asked.</p><p>“For about two months now, Grian’s been having these weird episodes and his back’s been getting worse.” Iskall said, hand folding in his lap. “They’ve been getting weirder and weirder. Feathers and black liquid. X is really freaked out it. He got really upset.” Mumbo wrapped an arm around Iskall.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, I promise.” Mumbo said. “I need to talk to Grian anyways, might as well give X a talk.” He smiled. Iskall didn’t return it.</p><p>“Can I go back to sleep?” Iskall asked. Mumbo looked at the bright blue sky.</p><p>“You’ve slept enough.” Mumbo said standing. “Come with me.”</p><p>Iskall didn’t make a move. He felt still, immovable. His chest was too heavy to lift and his feet were glued to the ground.</p><p>“I’ll catch up to you.” Iskall sighed. “You headed to X’s?” Mumbo smiled and nodded.</p><p>“Be there in thirty minutes, okay!” He said, back up.</p><p>“Sure.” Iskall forced a smile. He waited for Mumbo to leave and then waited a few more minutes. He flew out of his base, but not towards Xisuma’s base.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jschlatt and Alex smiled as they saw a few hermits gather outside of the town hall.</p><p>“People are actually coming.” Alex smiled. “It worked! How did you know how to send a message like that?”</p><p>“Oh, you know!” Jschlatt adjusted his tie and smirked. “As the former president of Manberg, I learned a few this about avoiding admins.” He smiled. “So here’s the plan; I’ll do the talking, unless said otherwise. If I tell the audience to trust you, they will. We can use Mumbo’s unfortunate fate to our advantage.</p><p>“As far as we’re concerned; it’s you vs. BdoubleO. If we can make that clear to these people, we can pick away the few that already like you and add on from there.” Jschlatt looked at Alex. “I’ll bring up the turf war and prank war and how Scar had done nothing to stop the wars. He fueled them if anything.”</p><p>“How did you know about that stuff?” Alex asked.</p><p>“I found a couple books.” Schlatt walked out to the stairs. Alex almost stopped him but just shut his mouth and followed Schlatt out. Most hermits and guests were there, a few notable ones missing. X hadn’t come due to Schlatt’s message blocking, but Grian, Mumbo, and Iskall hadn’t showed either</p><p>“Hello hermits!” Jschlatt greeted. “Last night, I heard the pleas of a people who want action and life in a time of tiresome agony. Of course, your great admin had shut down the idea of an election, but…” He took a deep breath. “Who’s to say he can stop it if he doesn’t know it’s happening!” Doc smiled and elbowed Etho. Beef let go of tense air. Bdubs still looked down.</p><p>“Me and my running mate, Alex, are here to give your current mayor a run for his money!” Jschlatt jumped onto the railing, airs swung in the air. “JSCHLATT 2021! Vote for peace, prosperity, and safety!” Dream looked at Sapnap and George. False and Wels scoffed. False climbed up to the rails and pushed Schlatt down.</p><p>“Attention please!” She yelled. “Are we going to listen to these two? <em>EX</em> has been here for less than a season, and Jschlatt literally came here two days ago! But you know what? I will run against them!” She pulled Wels up beside her. “My running mate is Welsknight and we will not bow to the whim of someone who <em>killed</em> Mumbo.”</p><p>While Alex stepped back, Jschlatt smiled. “And you know what?” He said, walking back up the stairs. “That’s just what we needed! No election is fair without someone to run against!” he looked out to the crowd. “Of course, I never wanted to bring this up, but… I’d be dammed if Bdubs <em>didn’t</em> do it.” Zedaph and Beef narrowed their eyes and drew back.</p><p>“You weren’t even here!” Stress yelled. Doc grabbed Bdubs’ shoulder.</p><p>“Oh, and the only reason you said that was because he was attacking a <em>murderer</em>!” XB seethed. Doc pulled Bdubs away, making his way away from the crowed.</p><p>“Now just you wait a minute, XB!” Joe said, walking in between Stress and XB. “You can’t just say that!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say murderer.” Cleo intervened. “I’d just say secondary cause of death.”</p><p>“Cleo!” Joe scolded.</p><p>“You guys need to look at the facts!” Keralis popped in. “EX has no reason to be believed. Bdubs would never try to kill someone like that.”</p><p>“Cept’ he would.” Hypno said. Tango and TFC looked at the normally quiet hermit. “Why would X lie about that?”</p><p>George and Sapnap looked at each other.</p><p>“X <em>is</em> the admin.” George said.</p><p>“No way Bdubs did something like that!” Sapnap scoffed. “He was so sweet last night!”</p><p>“Guys…” Dream said.</p><p>“Well, no way the admin of the server would lie about something like that!” George raised his voice.</p><p>“Exactly!” Scar added. “That’s it, I’m voting for Schlatt!” He yelled. False and Wels looked at him betrayed.</p><p>“Please, everyone, stop fighting!” TFC tried to raise his voice above the commotion.</p><p>“Scar, come on man!” Cub said. Rendog crossed his arms. Wilbur and Taurtis looked at each other.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Xisuma slammed his head on his desk, the screens buzzing for a second. “I don’t understand…” He laughed nervously. X looked back at Mumbo and Grian. “I’m sorry, can we talk later?” Mumbo sighed.</p><p>“I guess so, that does seem--” Xisuma shot out of the office. “Or not.” Grian looked at Mumbo. The redstoner looked at his friend. “So how are you?”</p><p>Grian let out a small laugh. “I’m good.” He bounced his leg.</p><p>“Seriously though?” Mumbo smiled.</p><p>“Well…” Grian hummed. “I don’t think Taurtis is too happy with me.”</p><p>“Let’s go to Iskall’s tree to talk.” Mumbo smiled. “I think staying inside wouldn’t help your mood to much. I’ll tell Iskall to meet us there.” He typed into his communicator. He smiled at Grian they flew out.</p><p> “So; talk to me.” Mumbo smiled, plopping down crossed legged on the soft leafs. Grian sat down and tapped his hand on his leg.</p><p>“Geez, fine. If you stop staring at me like that!” He laughed. His smiled faltered when he remembered what they were talking about. “I don’t think Taurtis is good with me. I know I left them, but I didn’t know that <em>that</em> would happen.” Mumbo nodded.</p><p>“What do you mean? What happened?” He asked.</p><p>“Um… oh yeah… you guys lost your memories.” Grian groaned. “It’s a long story.”</p><p>“Taurtis and I were talking and he wants to forgive you, but doesn’t know if he should.” Mumbo said. “Maybe if you can show him that you have an honest apology, he’ll accept it. But I do recommend him giving him some time.” Grian nodded.</p><p> “Thanks Mumbo…” He sighed. “I can’t even begin to say how much I missed you.”</p><p>“You don’t need to say anything. It’s good to be back.” Mumbo said. The redstoner looked at him communicator. “Gosh, Iskall was supposed to meet me ten minutes ago.”</p><p>
  <em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Iskall, where are you?</em>
</p><p>They sat for a few minutes without anyone responding. Mumbo sighed.</p><p>“I’m telling you, if Iskall’s asleep I’m gotta make that man run a marathon!” He joked. Grian smiled. “You want to; you can come drag him out of bed with me.”</p><p>“Sure.” Grian stood up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeet<br/>Got to get to band now lol<br/>I hate C flat, it shouldn't exist</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. He Looks Nothing Like His Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning for difficult topics</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream left the strange pep rally as he got a message from Xisuma. He met the admin in a small office at the base of one of his towers. He knocked on the outside of the building in the absence of a door.</p><p>“Come in.” X sighed. “Dream.” He gestured to the chair. X took off his helmet and kept his face away from Dream. His hair looked like it was supposed to have been shaved, but had since grown out. “Thank you for coming.” Either his voice sounded different out of his helmet, or… he was about to break down.</p><p>“Oh course!” Dream smiled. X covered his face and sighed.</p><p>“I need a favor.” He said. “In turn for getting you and your friends home.” This is what Dream was afraid of. On this server, Xisuma had full control if any of them made it home or even survived.</p><p>“I’m here to help.” Dream smiled larger.</p><p>“I need you to watch the hermits and make sure they don’t start a war.” X stood up, face just barely obscured by the setting sun’s sharp shadows. “From one admin to another; watch my server.” His voice broke again. Dream could see one of Xisuma’s eyes look down at him. It was piercing purple and iridescent. Without the visor, Dream could see his pupils were a strange outline of a broken rectangle. He nearly recognized it. If it wasn’t for his wavering voice, Xisuma was about to make Dream fear for his life.</p><p>“I will.” Dream stood up. “Your server will be safe with me.” X turned to him and walked out of the shadow. Dream stepped back, falling back into the chair.</p><p>X’s face was covered in scars. His left eye was white with the hollow square pupil the only thing in it. His right iris was purple and iridescent. His skin was slightly purple and covered in purple freckles. To the left side of his head, a small bald patch surrounded a terrible scar that stretched from his left eye to the back of his neck. The skin around it was almost black.</p><p>He looked nothing like Alex.</p><p>“I’m going to disconnect from the chat to focus.” His voice now clear and sturdy, deeper. Xisuma also stood taller. “Don’t let me down.”</p><p>Dream couldn’t help but feel himself sink back. “I-I won’t!” He said. X grabbed his helmet and returned it to his head.</p><p>“Thank you… Dream.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream casually walked out of the office before breaking into a sprint. He hopped into the boat he came in and started heading back to the shopping district as fast as possible.</p><p>“Oh no.” He looked at the rally around Jschlatt and False.</p><p>“I will be endorsing False!” Wilbur yelled. “Not those insane freaks!”</p><p>“Well, Schlatt’s got my vote!” Scar called. “I do not want some corrupt cop to be my mayor!”</p><p>“And Schlatt’s <em>not</em> corrupt?” Sapnap yelled.</p><p>“Less corrupt than an animal murderer!” George called back.</p><p>“Wait what?” Wilbur said. “I support False, not Sapnap!” Dream ran up and jumped onto town hall.</p><p>“What is this?” He said. “I leave for a few minutes and you guys are threatening violence?”</p><p>“Good to see you Dream.” Wels said. “Anyways; WE WILL BE HAVING A DEBATE TOMORROW!” Dream grabbed his head.</p><p>“NO!” He yelled. “X put me in charge of you and you will not be--”</p><p>“And I hope you two bring your best!” Jschlatt knocked Dream down the stairs. “You’ll need it!” TFC helped Dream up.</p><p>“Oh no…” Dream said.</p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Iskall was nowhere. Mumbo and Grian looked around for most of the night, ending up at Mumbo’s base defeated. Taurtis had arrived home from the riot that was the announcement of Schlatt’s campaign a few hours before, and was already asleep.</p><p>Grian and Mumbo sat down against a wall of chest.</p><p>“He still hasn’t said anything in chat…” Grian breathed. Mumbo rubbed his face and pulled up the chat.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Has anyone seen Iskall?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;JoeHills&gt; Nope, everything okay?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Grian&gt; Can’t find him</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;TangoTek&gt; We’ll keep an eye out.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Dream&gt; I’ll find him!</em>
</p><p> The two fell asleep against the storage system.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Jschlatt’s already got my vote.” Etho huffed as NHO walked to Bdubs’ village. Beef shot him a glare.</p><p>“You want to put EX in charge?” Beef snorted.</p><p>“You want to put Ms. Corruption herself in charge?” Etho snapped. Bdubs pulled back and shoved his hands in his pockets. Doc went back with him.</p><p>“EX killed Mumbo…” Beef seethed.</p><p>“No, Bdubs did.” Etho growled. Doc put an arm around Bdubs. “Bdubs lied to everyone. It was so obvious; I was shocked when people believed him.”</p><p>“Guys stop.” Doc tried to intervene.</p><p>“Like anyone actually believes EX!” Beef snarled. “And anyone who does is crazy and stupid.”</p><p>“Guys...” Doc hummed.</p><p>“Doc was there when it happened!” Etho said. “Tell Beef that I’m right!”</p><p>“Seriously stop.” Doc growled lowly.</p><p>“Oh please tell me you don’t actually believe Etho.” Beed groaned. “I want to think you’re smart, Doc. Bdubs is innocent.”</p><p>“Guys!” Doc raised his voice. Bdubs tightened himself. “Stop! Mumbo is alive now; it doesn’t matter!” Doc looked both of them in the eyes. “This election thing will solve nothing and will just divide more. It doesn’t matter who did it!”</p><p>“Yes it does!” Etho and Beef said at the same time.</p><p>“Mumbo died because of EX.” Beef called.</p><p>“Because of Bdubs…” Etho corrected. Bdubs crossed his arms and sunk into himself.</p><p>“If you two don’t stop I will shut you up manually!” Doc yelled. Bdubs stepped away and ran to his house. Doc watched him run. “I am sick of you guys fighting.” He seethed as turned to follow Bdubs. Etho and Beef glared at each other.</p><p>Doc followed Bdubs in and saw him with his head down on the table, crying. He walked over and knelt down beside him.</p><p>“Hey, Bdubs, don’t listen to them.” He whispered, rubbing the builder’s shoulders. “What’s going on dude?”</p><p>Bdubs sucked in air. “I’m awful… I killed him…” He cried softly. “I don’t deserve to be here.” Doc wrapped his arms around Bdubs fully.</p><p>“Yes you do.” Doc emphasized. “You deserve to be here.”</p><p>“No… I-I killed him…” Bdubs sobbed harder. Doc pulled him down into his arms and held him tight.</p><p>“It’s okay… Mumbo doesn’t hate you, in fact, he’s glad to see you.” Doc pet Bdubs fluffy hair. “You belong here with us, with NHO.”</p><p>“Etho doesn’t want me here…” Bdubs sniffed. “Nobody wants me here…”</p><p>“No, Bdubs.” Doc squeezed him. “I want you here.” Bdubs looked up at Doc, eye wide and red.</p><p>“Doc, I thought about killing myself.” Bdubs whispered. Doc pulled his arms around Bdubs tightly.</p><p>“Okay… Um, it’ll be okay…” Doc said in a low voice. “You’re gonna be okay…” The creeper sat with his friend as Bdubs cried. The two sat in relative silence as Bdubs calmed down. Outside, they could hear Etho and Beef yelling at each other.</p><p>“Hey, Bdubs?” Doc whispered. “I’ll be right back. Please stay right here.”</p><p>“Please don’t leave…” Bdubs whispered. Doc looked at him.</p><p>“Give me two seconds, okay?” Doc carefully stood up and walked out of the house quietly. Bdubs turned and looked at the window.</p><p> He turned around and scowled at Etho and Beef.</p><p>“Both of you shut up!” Doc yelled. “Bdubs isn’t feeling well and you guys are making it worse! He needs support and you guys are fighting about a problem that doesn’t concern you!”</p><p>“He needs a therapist.” Etho crossed his arms. “I want to believe him but I saw what I saw and that’s not healthy!”</p><p>“Etho, shut up.” Doc seethed.</p><p>“Bdubs has nothing to feel bad about.” Beef retorted.</p><p>“Beef.” Doc warned.</p><p>“Look, I’m trying to help a friend.” Etho continued. “I’m trying to look out for him and from my perspective, and from Xisuma’s, he needs help.”</p><p>“Both of you shut up!” Doc felt tears ripe in his eye. “I’m sick and tired of hearing you guys fight! Bdubs really isn’t doing well and you guys are fanning that flame!” Etho and Beef looked at each other, arms crossed. Etho raised an eyebrow. “Oh my god, you dudes don’t--” Doc chocked on his words.</p><p>“Doc, I know you want to do the right thing, maybe you should do what you’ve told us to do.” Beef said. “Stay out of it. This isn’t something you can be neutral on.” Etho and beef left, going their separate ways. Doc clenched his fists and walked back into Bdubs’ house.</p><p>“Bdubs, I’m sorry, I hope you didn’t--” Doc froze. Bdubs was gone. The window was broken. Doc fell to the ground in shock. <em>Please no…</em></p><p>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; Bdubs, get back here! Where are you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Dream&gt; what’s going on?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Docm77&gt; he just left his house, you need to find him, please!</em>
</p><p>Doc forced himself to stand despite the concrete in his chest and stomach. He dragged himself to the window and looked out. He could see footprints leading away from the house. The trail lead Doc to a grassy plain covered in flowers where he could no longer follow. He took his best guess and started running through the flora.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Dream pulled up his holographic screens and looked at the coordinates of everyone on the server. He sifted through them, looking for Iskall85 and BdoubleO100. A new message popped up, messing him up. He groaned and looked at it.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;MumboJumbo&gt; Grian, where are you?</em>
</p><p>Dream ignored it, continuing his search. He let out hot air. Why in the world is this so hard to read? He noticed a few weird things: Mumbo, Taurtis, Wilbur, and Jschlatt’s names were red, George and Sapnap's blue. Grian’s was purple and glitched every once and a while and his own and Xisuma’s were just purple. Iskall and Bdubs’ were black. The others were white</p><p>But no matter how many times he looked, couldn’t find cords. All the while, Taurtis and Mumbo were looking for Grian in the chat, George and Sapnap fought about the right choice to vote for, and Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph had some beef in the chat as well.</p><p>That’s it.</p><p>“I’m going to go somewhere quiet and focus!” He said out of nowhere, George and Sapnap looked up. “I think I can get this done faster.” He walked out of the room and walking into the cool air. He walked into the forest and found Scar’s village. Perfect. He sat down on the rocks beside the crystal and started working again.</p><p>Cords…</p><p>Cords…</p><p>Cords…</p><p>Where are the cords…</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bdubs knew where he was going. He’d seen the chat; he knew where he needed to go. He tripped, he fell, his lungs started to burn. That didn’t matter though. He ran until the hulking building loomed over him. He took a deep breath and walked in. He started looking over the potions.</p><p>Poison would take too long and wouldn’t finish him. No.</p><p>Withering? That would take far too long and would be painful. No.</p><p>Harming? Well, it was fast and a strong one would do him over. Sure.</p><p>Bdubs lifted two bottles out of the chest. He popped open one and lifted it to his mouth…</p><p>“Bdubs?” Iskall’s shaking voice made Bdubs drop the bottle. He spun around. Iskall was leaning against the wall, wobbling every time he tried to move. He had dark patches under his eye and his robotic eye was faded and flickering.</p><p>“Iskall?” Bdubs chocked out. He should’ve expected this.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Iskall said, voice manic and sloppy. Bdubs looked down at the bottle in his hand, but then saw the bottles around Iskall’s feet. His vest was discarded to the side and his line green hoodie was stained.</p><p>“Gosh, Iskall, you look awful!” Bdubs stepped forward.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Iskall asked. Bdubs’ eyes returned to the harming potion in his hand. Bdubs dropped it and walked over to Iskall, grabbing his shoulders to steady him.</p><p>“Come here, you looked terrible.” He said, sitting him down. They heard footsteps run down the stairs. They both froze, ready to be outed.</p><p>Instead, an insane looking Grian ran straight past them and to the health potions. He was mumbling something under his breath and pulled a bottle out a chugged it. Bdubs’ looked at Grian’s black, claw-like hands. His hair was everywhere and his hands twitched. He wiped the red liquid from his mouth and looked back.</p><p>“Oh my god!” He jumped back. He looked around. “Um…” Grian’s eyes darted back and forth, his cross pupils on full display. Iskall and Bdubs looked at each other.</p><p>“You okay?” Iskall slurred. Grian looked terrified.</p><p>“I don’t know…” He cried. “I’m falling apart guys…” Bdubs could now see the blood leaking from his back.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Dream’s eyes lit up. Cords! He jotted them down in his phone.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;Dream&gt; I found them!</em>
</p><p>He started running to them. It wasn’t too far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Do You Know What A Watcher Is?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I guess it just gets worse and worse. warning for flashbacks and a bit of gore, some descriptions of pain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream ran to the coordinates as fast as he could. He stopped and stared at the looming building. A huge scale blaze guarded it with a watchful eye. He slowly walked into its shadow, looking upwards. He stepped into the dark hall.</p><p>Panicked voices were talking, running over each other with scrambled thoughts. <em>Oh, and I thought caring for people would be hard</em>. He smirked as he walked down the steps.</p><p>Dream froze at the bottom. Bdubs, Grian, and Iskall looked up at him. Iskall was leaned over, having thrown up. Grian was holding a regen potion. Bdubs was clutching a harming potion.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Dream said. “What is going on in here? What are you doing?” Bdubs dropped the potion. Grian quickly chugged his own. Iskall let out another hurl. Dream shook his head. “Okay, sirs, I’m going to bring you three home and under someone’s watch, because you can’t take care of yourselves… apparently.”</p><p>“Listen Dream, we are perfectly able…” Grian burped. “…to take care of ourselves.” He shambled forward. He pushed the hair out of his face, but it just ended up falling back. “We don’t need to be watched, and we don’t need to be followed.”</p><p>“I understand that, but Xisuma put me in charge of this server while he is fixing the portal so I can get home.” Dream said, crossing his arms. “Plus, Doc is really worried about you, Bdubs. And Mumbo and Taurtis are about you two. Please, just come with me. I’ll tell the others where you are if you don’t.” Grian started shaking.</p><p>“Grian…” Iskall murmured. He puked again, unable to stand up. Grian’s eye met Dream’s and he pulled out his netherite sword. Dream and Bdubs jumped back. Iskall grabbed the cuffs of Grian’s pants. The builder lifted the sword and Dream was frozen by a crack followed by squelching coming from Grian. Bdubs fell backwards.</p><p>Grian fell to the ground, his sword hardly missing Dream’s head. The builder collapsed onto his side, curling up in anguish. He let out a manic shriek, his shirt ripping from the back. Teal sparkles sprouted from his back like wings, followed by a pair of feather wings that were iridescent purple. Both pairs of wings were stiff and covered in black goo and thick, pulpy blood.</p><p>Iskall was trying to get up. His arms felt like jelly and stomach heaved again. He couldn’t even here himself think over the ringing. He needed to get the stone off of Grian.</p><p>“Takethenecklaceoff…” Iskall mumbled.</p><p>“What did he say?” Panicked Dream, looking Bdubs, both now back against the wall.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Bdubs cried back.</p><p>“The…the necklace…” Iskall heaved again. Bdubs and Dream looked at Grian. He looked paralyzed apart from the constant shaking.</p><p>“What?” Bdubs said. “No way are we taking it off!” He yelled. Dream looked between Bdubs and Iskall. He dove down to Grian and grabbed the chain around his neck. He spun it around looking for the clip, ignoring Bdubs yelps of contradiction. He stopped.</p><p>The necklace had been tied. <em>Tied</em>. The chain was knotted and more than one loop had been clipped together in the back.</p><p>“OH SH*T!” Dream called, trying to break it.</p><p>“It won’t break!” Bdubs said. “It was constructed to be indestructible!”</p><p>“Well get something that can BREAK IT!” Dream yelled back.</p><p>Iskall reached into his pocket with a wobbly hand and pulled out a pair of plyers. Dream snatched them and snipped the chain off of Grian. Bdubs did his best to scoot away. Dream backed up as well, watching the wings spread from Grian’s back. After a wave of nausea passed, Iskall, climbed to Grian and held him still.</p><p>“Shh.” He whispered. Grian stifled another tearing scream and writhed in pain. Blood and black ooze soaked his shirt and arm where he had fallen. “Get--” Iskall almost asked for Xisuma. But who else? “Get me a couple health potions.” He said, clearing his voice. Dream was on the task quickly, bringing the redstoner the red potions.</p><p>“Hey, hey, you’re okay…” Iskall whispered to Grian as he poured the potion on his back. At first, it torn into Grian like a knife, but soon the pain faded. He took a deep breath. Iskall lifted his hand. “The necklace.” He said, voice sore and scratchy. Iskall took extreme care putting the necklace back on to Grian. He bent a chain open just enough to reattach it. They’d figure out the knot later.</p><p>Grian withheld more screaming and froze as the wings started collapsing back inside of him. Dream and Bdubs watched in dread as the both pairs forced themselves into Grian’s back. It looked like it should’ve been painless, magical almost. Once the wings were out, they would simply return to nowhere where they came from. Instead, the solid forms shoved and contorted, ripping skin and muscle in a futile attempt to make room for themselves.</p><p>Long before the process was over, Grian had passed out. He was covered in his own blood and weird black stuff. Not to mention the smell. It was putrid.</p><p>Iskall held Grian close, making sure his back wasn’t touching anything. Grian’s the black tips of Grian’s hands had spread over the entirety of his hands. He was shaking and tears fell down his face.</p><p>“What is going on?” Doc’s voice froze everyone.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jschlatt look across the room at False. His smile said everything. Joe stood at the top of the room.</p><p>Wilbur, Sapnap, Beef, and Zedaph sat on False and Wels’ side.</p><p>Scar, George, Etho, and Impulse sat on Jschlatt and Alex’s side.</p><p>Joe stepped forward. “We are here today to debate Jschlatt 2021 against False 2021.” He said. “Jschlatt, you have the floor.”</p><p>Jschlatt walked forward. “Hello hermits!” He laced his hands behind his back, chest out. “Now I might as well start with the most apparent problem with my campaign; I am not a hermit.” He looked at the crowd. “What seems like a problem I cannot recover from, it in reality a challenge I’m willing to overcome. I, as some may know, was the president of Manberg. In that case, I wasn’t a citizen either! People found me new and refreshing! And outside view on the political squabbles that ran amuck in the community.”</p><p>Schlatt walked to the center of the room and put a hand to his heart.</p><p>“I brought a people out of an endless war of trade and petty squabbles. I defeated a tyrant, who now endorses False, and led Manberg to peace and economic prosperity. I and my running mate Alex, can do just that and join us together as one people.” Jschlatt straightened his tie. “No more pointless wars.”</p><p>“OBJECTION!” False yelled.</p><p>“Um, False?” Wels tried to intervene.</p><p>“You’re all forgetting that EX <em>killed </em>Mumbo!” False ignored Wels. “No one will ever vote for you if he’s on your side.”</p><p>Jschlatt smiled. “Oh?” He hummed. “Please, my running mate did no such thing… unlike that BdoubleO who you seem to be endorsed by.” Joe stepped up.</p><p>“I think it’s time for False to have the floor.” He said. Schlatt took his leave gracefully, walking to sit down beside Alex.</p><p>“Okay!” False jumped up. “First thing I’d like to cover; EX tried to kill Grian, Iskall, and Mumbo.” She stood on her lectern. “Why would we ever trust that? And on that topic; he blames Bdubs for those incredibly heinous actions. To blame Bdubs of all people? He could’ve chosen someone a little easier to believe.” False hopped down. She stood in Alex’s face. “And somehow he was able to trick Xisuma himself.”</p><p>“Hasn’t my brother gone on record to say that he thinks it’s Bdubs?” Alex said. “Not only that, but he has said multiple time to several people that he will not tolerate talk about that. I was not going to bring it up.” Alex put his hands behind his back. “I simply have to bounce off your remarks.”</p><p>False glared at him with intense eyes.</p><p>“As I was saying; to believe EX is to be putting your lives in jeopardy.” False continued. “Even if EX isn’t the culprit, why should we trust him? He’s done so much damage to our server as a whole, why give him the opportunity to keep wreaking havoc?” False put her hands on her hips. “Any questions?” She smirked at Alex. He stood up. he whispered something under his breath just a bit to quiet for Schlatt to hear.</p><p>"I'm not Evil Xisuma."</p><p>He gave Schlatt a look of confidence and walked forward. </p><p>“Yes.” Alex folded his hands behind his back. “You’ve talked extensity about how bad I am for president… but what do <em>you</em> plan to do for the community?”</p><p>False let a nervous laugh slip from her lips.</p><p>“I’m here to protect everyone! Safety and security!” She smiled and crossed her arms. Alex began to walk around her.</p><p>“And you think these people need protecting?” He asked. “The job of a president is not to baby sit their people, but to grow with them and lead them.” Alex looked False dead in the eyes. “So you plan nothing of war prevention? Nothing of punishment for crimes? Are you going to take care of this server or baby proof it?” He stood tall and still, remaining calm while False stepped back with a stutter.</p><p>“Um…” False looked back at Wels for support.</p><p>“Well, I think I just closed this debate.” Alex turn on his heel and walked back to his seat. Both sides reeled back. An icy feeling drifted over the room as Alex took his seat, crossing his legs.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Doc wrapped his arms around Iskall and Grian, lifting over his shoulder and taking them back to Bdubs’ village, knowing no one would be around.</p><p>Déjà vu swam through Iskall, Bdubs, and Doc as Dream laid Grian down in the small bed at the back of the house.</p><p>“Can’t we go a few months without someone getting hurt like this?” Iskall said, sitting down in a chair heavily. “And ending up in Bdubs’ village?”</p><p>“No one will look here.” Doc scoffed. “Tell me if this is incisive, but are observers accident prone?” Doc rubbed his face.</p><p>“Something like that…” Bdubs looked down. Dream walked back to them.</p><p>“He’s breathing normally.” He tried to smile. The three just looked at him. “So, um, Iskall, you know what happened?” Doc and Bdubs also turned their attention to redstoner. Iskall pushed back his sweat soaked hair. Now that Doc really got a look at him, his beard was longer and so was his hair.</p><p>“Um, well…” Iskall looked blankly out the window. “Grian’s been having these episodes, these violent outbursts. The, um, blackouts that he was having, you know, were outbreaks of energy. His body still wants to do that, but for some reason, something else has factored in. I don’t know what it is, but it’s too much for the hearth stone to handle. He has to take the necklace in order for it to go away.” Iskall pushed his hands in his face. “Me and X have been trying to watch it, but things are just getting worse, and every time we figure something out, a new symptom will show up, and Grian loses more and more control…” Bdubs folded his arms over his chest.</p><p>“That’s really weird…” Dream hummed. “His wings... they were purple.” The three hermits nodded, not sure were Dream was going. “Do you guys know what watchers are?”</p><p>Bdubs and Doc shook their heads. Iskall thought for a second. <em>Watchers</em>. Where had he heard than? He shook his head as well, still unsure where he’d heard it from. His mind was probably just foggy from drinking…</p><p>“Watchers are creatures with purple wings.” Dream said, glancing back at Grian. “Is it possible that he is one?”</p><p>“How would we know?” Doc laughed with manic anticipation. Dream glared at him.</p><p>“Like, does he disappear around updates? Have a weird thing about how he looks? Oddly secretive to the point where he has to lie constantly?” Dream looked between them, hoping one of them would give him an answer.</p><p>“He’s pretty conscious about how he looks.” Iskall started. “He always has a new outfit and makes sure he looks his best.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, he lies like crazy.” Doc said. “After what happened a couple months ago, you can’t trust him.” Bdubs and Iskall looked up Doc.</p><p>“Dude.” Iskall said.</p><p>“Sorry.” Doc said, glancing away. “You guys know what I mean. And you know it wasn’t just the observer stuff.”</p><p>“True...” Bdubs whispered. “Remember last season when we did the village and pillage update? He locked himself away in his house on Sahara Street.” Iskall looked at Bdubs.</p><p>“Yeah! And this season with the nether update?” Iskall added. “He’d hardly talk to Mumbo, let alone anyone else.” The three looked back at Dream.</p><p>“You’re telling us that Grian is <em>watcher</em>.” Doc put his hands up. “Observer? Watcher? What’s next, seers? Detectors? <em>Lookers?</em> Wait, are there listeners? <em>Hearers? </em> Are there droppers and repeaters too?”</p><p>“Hey, it’s not my fault a lot of weird creatures’ watch people.” Dream said.</p><p>“So what does this do for us?” Iskall stepped forward towards Grian. “He’s still suffering. How do we stop it?” He looked back at Dream desperately.</p><p>“I think I can help with the watcher thing.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Mumbo was pacing around his base, grabbing his hair. He sifted through everything he said or did in the last day.</p><p>
  <em>What did he do?</em>
</p><p>Taurtis walked in. He watched Mumbo for a second.</p><p>“You okay, Mumbo?” He asked</p><p>“Yeah, yeah…” Mumbo said. He wiped his seemingly clean hands off on his suit. He pulled his jacket tighter. “Is it getting cold to you?” He asked.</p><p>“Naw, it’s pretty warm in here.” Taurtis smiled, walking over to Mumbo. Upon closer looking, Mumbo was shivering. “You okay? Is there some sort of illness where you get cold instead of hot?”</p><p>“Not by itself I don’t think.” Mumbo hummed through chattering teeth. He shook himself off, shaking his hands like they were covered with water. “Well, it’s probably okay. I’ve things much more important to do that sit around and be sad.”</p><p>“Sad?” Taurtis asked.</p><p>“Mad.” Mumbo corrected quickly. “Not mad, cold. I meant cold.” He smiled widely.</p><p>“Okay dude!” Taurtis nervously laughed. “So, you get to talk to Grian or Iskall?”</p><p>“Not really.” Mumbo said. “Ugh, I must’ve said something stupid! This is my fault!” Taurtis walked over.</p><p>“I don’t think that’s the case.” He said, trying to stop Mumbo’s pacing. “I really don’t think you did anything. They probably just feel over whelmed. We don’t remember anything around our deaths and we <em>died</em>.” Mumbo looked at him and pulled his coat tighter. Taurtis couldn’t help but just feel warmer. It was getting a little hard to breath.</p><p>“But what if-”</p><p>“What ifs get us nowhere.” Taurtis smiled. Mumbo looked around. The evolutionist started to see ash fall from the sky. The redstoner started to feel eyes beating into his soul.</p><p><em>“You were too slow.</em>” A familiar voice said to Mumbo.</p><p>“<em>I am sad that this is my fate…</em>” Grian’s distorted voice said to Taurtis.</p><p>Mumbo saw the blood on his hands, he felt the pumping of organs.</p><p>Taurtis could feel the fire scorching his skin, he felt the charcoal in his lungs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They passed out.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>Grian opened his eyes. He swallowed bile and tried to sit up. The builder flopped down on the stiff bed and groaned. Thick pain squeezed his muscles and pins and needles took care of his back.</p><p>“Oh man…” Grian chuckled. His smile dropped. He had an episode in front of people, didn’t he? “Oh no…” He tried to sit up again, this time making it half way. He was in Bdubs house; that part was obvious among the questions. Was anyone else here? Someone must’ve taken him here, so where were they?</p><p>Grian rolled his shoulders, making a futile attempt to ease his pain. His chest felt indefinably tight and full, bloated. He looked down at the teal stone hung around his neck and saw he was shirtless. He quickly pulled the covers up.</p><p>Sitting up fully, Grian dissected what had happened. He had two episodes very close together. He took a second to calm his breathing. At most it had been once a week, but he had two in one week that wasn’t even over.</p><p>“This is fine.” He put his hands over his eyes, letting the blanket fall off of him. “I knew this was a terrible idea…” He groaned. Grian looked up as he heard someone walk into the small house.</p><p>Dream and Iskall. On any other day, he would’ve been very confused. He swiftly pulled the covers over his torso again as the two walked in.</p><p>“Oh good you’re awake!” Dream smiled. He knelt down holding a small box.</p><p>“Dream said he could fix your watcher-ness.” Iskall said. Grian froze.</p><p>“My what now?” He asked, clutching the covers.</p><p>“We know you’re a watcher, Grian.” Iskall said, kneeling down beside Dream.</p><p>“What do you mean? What- what are watchers?” Grian tried to laugh, but that only made it worse. Iskall cocked his head. “Okay fine.” Grian cover his face again, not letting go pf the blanket this time. “How did you find out?”</p><p>“Dream had a little check list of how to find them.” Iskall smirked. “And I’m starting to realize how bad you are at hiding things. Me and Bdubs could’ve gone forever.”</p><p>“I could have too!” Grian shot back. “It’s not my fault hearth stones are so brittle. And last time I checked, it’s not my fault my wings keep springing from my back!” Dream handed Grian a potion.</p><p>“This should lull the watcher stuff.” Dream smiled. “I’ve been using it for years, works a charm.” He winked.</p><p>“Oh cause’ of course you’re a watcher…” Grian took the potion.</p><p>“Look, more people than you think get taken.” Dream said. “But I would appreciate it if you didn’t say anything about this to anyone.” Grian nodded, sipping the potion</p><p>Dream looked at him.</p><p>“Don’t scream.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys<br/>womans<br/>dudes<br/>bros<br/>mans<br/>losers<br/>ladies<br/>gents</p><p>I forgot how much I love FNAF. The Twisted Ones graphic novel made John look hot and I'm scared man. Please don't see me as less because I like FNAF, cause I know a people roll their eyes when someone says they like a certain thing.<br/>I promise I'll stop talking about FNAF now.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I've sat here for a whole movie and have only now decided to write the chapter name. Why am i watching Rodrick Rules again? Ah yes for family.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t scream.”</p><p>Grian shot him a look and slowly swallowed the potion.</p><p>The pain was awful at first. But after a second it faded.</p><p>And it was great. His chest lightened immediately, most of the soreness fading as well. Grian looked at the potion for some sort of label.</p><p>“Thanks…” He said mindlessly. Dream smiled. Iskall laughed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Doc woke up with Bdubs leaning on him. All things aside, the creeper stood up and picked the builder up. He lifted him to a spare bed and laid him down. He sat down beside his friend and thought back to the conversation last night.</p><p>
  <em>The two walked out of Bdubs house and into another meticulously crafted house. Doc grabbed Bdubs shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. Bdubs looked slightly down, avoiding eye contact as best he could.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Doc remembered trying his hardest to get Bdubs to say something to him, raising his voice perhaps too high. Because when he looked back at his friend, Bdubs was crying. Sobbing.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Basically the next and last thing Doc remembered was grabbed Bdubs tightly and leaning against the wall, eventually sliding down and falling asleep.</em>
</p><p>All in all, it wasn’t a productive conversation.</p><p>“I’m sorry Bdubs.” Doc said in a low voice, rubbing his friend’s shoulder. The builder shifted a little bit, opening his eyes. His face was red and he still looked on the verge of tears. Doc pulled Bdubs up into a hug. “I’m sorry for yelling at you…” He said. Bdubs was shaking, hands clutched on the back of Doc’s coat.</p><p>“D-Doc…” He sucked in air.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay…” Doc patted Bdubs’ back.</p><p>“I’m a murderer…” Bdubs sobbed, tears flooding from his eyes.</p><p>“No, Bdubs…” Doc held him tighter. “Look at me, no you’re not.”</p><p>“Yes I am!” He cried out. He looked Doc in the eyes. “Doc, yes I am! I’m terrible… Nobody wants me here!”</p><p>“That’s not true, Bdubs, stop.” Doc’s voice cracked and he hugged Bdubs tighter.</p><p>“YES IT IS!” Bdubs sobbed clutching Doc.</p><p>“No, Bdubs, I want you! I want you to stay with me!” Doc cried. “I will never leave you… please don’t leave me…”</p><p>Bdubs’ grip loosened and he sucked in a shallow breath.</p><p>“If for no one else, stay alive for me…” Doc added through fully realized tears. “Please stop talking like that… I will always be here for you, and-and I will never leave you…” Bdubs looked up at Doc.</p><p>The builder stayed quiet, unable to think of something to say. It was such a juxtaposition from Doc everyone knew. Voice trembling and stuttering, hands shaking, the crying. Bdubs opened his mouth, but Doc cut him off.</p><p>“And you don’t even have to say anything.” He wiped his eye off. “If you want, you can walk out right now, but I just want you to know that you mean the world to me, and that if for no one else, please stay alive… that’s all I’m asking…”</p><p>Bdubs grabbed Doc’s shoulders. “I’m not gonna leave you, idiot!” He yelled, head falling down as the tears came back. “I promise I will never, <em>never</em> leave…” He pulled the creeper into a hug and squeezed him. Doc hugged him back.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Tango and Joe landed at Mumbo’s base.</p><p>“Are you sure he can fix this?” Tango asked. “Last time I checked, everyone was getting pretty serious.”</p><p>“Mumbo is who this is all about.” Joe said taking the lead. “If anyone can tell them to chill, it’s him. He’s the next best thing to Xisuma.”</p><p>The two walked into the base and stopped dead in their tracks.</p><p>“Are they dead?” Tango whispered. Joe glared at him before carefully approaching Mumbo and Taurtis’ bodies. He was taking in sharp and shallow breaths. His heart beat was fast and skipped a couple times.</p><p>“Mumbo?” Joe called, shaking the redstoner. Mumbo’s normally groomed hair was sticking up and on his forehead. He was burning up. Joe shook him again. “Mumbo?” Tango went to Taurtis and checked on him.</p><p>“He’s alive.” Tango added.</p><p>Mumbo slowly opened his eyes, pupils dilated and searching, flicking back and forth.</p><p>“Whose there?” He asked, panicked.</p><p>“It’s Joe, Mumbo, are you okay?” Joe pulled Mumbo into a sitting position.</p><p>“Whose there?!” He yelled. Tango looked over.</p><p>“Mumbo! Can you hear us?” He said in a loud voice. Mumbo’s eyes just kept flicking around, his breathing only speeding up. “Can you see us?” He asked more quietly.</p><p>“I can’t hear anything…” Mumbo whimpered a second later. “I can’t hear. I can’t see.” Tango looked at Joe.</p><p>“What the heck?” He spat.</p><p>“You think I know?” Joe spit back. Joe picked up Mumbo who was shivering feverishly. Mumbo clutched onto him. Tango picked up Taurtis.</p><p>“We need to take them to Xisuma.” Joe concluded.</p><p>“But what about the election?” Tango asked.</p><p>“Do you see him?” Joe asked. “Do you think you could give a speech like this?” Tango sighed</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Xisuma looked at the corkboard and clenched a scream in his chest. He plopped back down in the chair and cover his face.</p><p>He couldn’t believe himself; threating Dream like that. He sighed. Thankfully sense that he’d calmed down, he’d focused and tried to find the solution he was looking for.</p><p>Of course he hadn’t figured it out quiet yet, but he had leads.</p><p>One; a strange energy had been coming from Grian mansion</p><p>Two; that energy had shared stats with Mumbo, Taurtis, Jschlatt, and Wilbur.</p><p>Three; Grian and Dream’s names were purple.</p><p>Xisuma let himself smile because he knew it would come in handy to color code name tags. But then again it wasn’t very useful to determine what something was because it only showed a difference in code.</p><p>The admin gracefully stood up and moved a thumb tack from one sticky note to another, linking black name tags with observers. He looked at where the purple string led. Watchers. Xisuma nodded, sucking in his lips. At least it made sense</p><p>“Hey, X?” Tango’s voice startled X, but didn’t make him punch a wall like it would’ve the past couple of days. He reached for his helmet, returning it to his head before turned around.</p><p>“Tango? Joe?” Xisuma looked at the shivering Mumbo in their arms. “Mumbo? Taurtis”</p><p>The two walked forward and Tango carefully sat Mumbo down in X’s chair.</p><p>“X, dude, Mumbo can’t see or hear.” He explained. Xisuma’s eye widened and he quickly pulled up the screen. He found Mumbo’s name and looked at his statistics.</p><p>“There is a connection with him and a power source at Grian’s mansion.” X said blindly, looking over Mumbo’s health. “I don’t know what it is, but it is linked to the people who were brought back from the dead.” Tango looked at Joe.</p><p>“So are you suggesting we break in?” Tango asked, smiling.</p><p>“NO! No, of course not you derp!” X scoffed back.</p><p>“So what do we do? Ask him to open nicely?” Tango laughed. He put laced hands to his face. “Oh Gwian? Can we wook at youw obiouswy not supwiwous genewator?”</p><p>X let out a small laugh. “Well not that either my friend!” He gestured to Mumbo. Tango looked at the shell of a man.</p><p>“What about him? He’s not really prime sleuth material.” Tango said. “especially right now.”</p><p>“It’s called cancelling effects” Xisuma explained, sliding the screen over. He pressed a couple of buttons. “It’s not a long term solution, but for now…”</p><p>Mumbo jolted, covering his eyes. “Oh my lord…” He murmured. The redstoner looked at his arms and tried to shake them off.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Joe asked.</p><p>“I’m covered in--” Mumbo stopped himself and took a few deep breaths. “What happened to me?” He stood up. “Is Taurtis okay?”</p><p>“Mumbo, you’d lost your sight and hearing.” X explained, taking his shoulders. Mumbo gulped. “But it’s okay now. I think Taurtis is okay… I canceled the effects on him as well.” Mumbo looked at Tango and Joe.</p><p>“We need a couple favors from you.” Tango said.</p><p>“We need you to stop an election.” Joe smiled</p><p>“And we need you to talk to Grian about what he’s been doing in his mansion.” X finished. He looked at Joe. “Election? I thought I made it clear not to do that!”</p><p>“Jschlatt doesn’t take no for an answer apparently.” Tango said.</p><p>They waited for Taurtis to wake up and asked what happened. Of course, no one could answer fully.</p><p>X covered his face as he walked out for the first time in what felt like a month. The small group flew to the shopping district, Techno incredibly keeping pace with his trident. They came to the island and found False, Jschlatt, Wels, and Alex where they had left them. This time: they we’re talking to Hypno.</p><p>“I’m voting Schlatt.” He said to the dismay of Wels and False. “</p><p>“Come on! You want to vote for the person who tried to kill your friend?” Wels asked.</p><p>“First of all, what friend? Second, from the looks of it, none of you are actually sure it Bdubs did or didn’t do anything!” Hypno said. “I’m voting for Schlatt because he never brought it up. Because they have a plan!”</p><p>Alex covered his mouth and looked at Wels. Hypno walked away.</p><p>“I told you not to push it.” Jschlatt whispered to False. She returned a glare.</p><p>“Ladies, Gents!” Xisuma greeted with a smile. Alex, Wels, and False flinched hearing his voice. Jschlatt calmly turned around. Mumbo waved nervously at them. X’s face dropped seeing them back up.</p><p>“Hey guys!” Mumbo smiled. Tango walked up and smiled as well.</p><p>“Actually, you guys are just the people we need!” He said. “Mumbo actually has some insight!” They turned to the redstoner. Mumbo cleared his throat.</p><p>“So, um, I think this whole election thing is getting out of hand. I heard what Hypno said, and it’s clear that you guys are using a <em>not</em> problem to fuel your campaigns.” Mumbo looked at the four, eye to eye with three of the four. “I get it if you guys don’t see eye to eye, but I don’t see any reason this should be a place to fan a conflict that needs a resolution, not more fighting. I’m not mad at either of them. I don’t remember much about how I died, but if I remember one thing, it was that <em>I</em> chose my own fate.”</p><p>False and Wels faces dropped, Alex taking a step back. Jschlatt only observed the reactions around him with a straight face.</p><p>“You guys blamed Bdubs…” Wels gawked, stepping back. “Oh we were right!” X and Tango looked at each other. Mumbo looked away.</p><p>“Bdubs blamed Alex…” Jschlatt added calmly. “He chose to place blame on an innocent man.” Wels and False looked at Alex and Schlatt.</p><p>“Well, it would seem we have new endorsement.” False said.</p><p>“So it would seem…” Jschlatt smirked.</p><p>“No!” Xisuma stepped up. “I’m just trying to say that you guys should stop this election stuff! Mumbo’s not upset about this, why should you?” Jschlatt turned to X and walked up, standing tall and straight.</p><p>“Mr. Void, Alex vs. Bdubs is a marketing tactic. It is comparable to using raising and lowering taxes.” The former president said. “It could be said that those who believe Alex will support me, and those who believe Bdubs will support False. It’s all in the head. The election has nothing to do with who killed Mumbo. It’s just a good way to get people to side with your administration.” Jschlatt turned on his heel. “Come on Alex, we have a debate to prepare for.” The two walked away, a sympathetic look from Alex as he left.</p><p>False and Wels left without another word.</p><p>“That backfired so badly…” Tango breathed.</p><p>“Maybe we’ll have better luck with Grian.” Joe sighed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Grian sat at a small bench outside of Bdubs’ house as Iskall wrapped a wrap around his torso. Grian hissed as the cloth rubbed against his back.</p><p>“Be careful!” He scoffed.</p><p>“I’m trying.” Iskall laughed back. “You need to be still in order for me to that!”</p><p>Footsteps made the two jump and spin their heads around. They both froze.</p><p>“Oh hey guys!” Grian smiled, leaning back casually and tried to cover his blackened hands. Iskall smiled widely. X, Mumbo, Tango, and Joe looked at them.</p><p>“Why are you guys acting like that?” Tango asked.</p><p>“Acting?” Grian laughed</p><p>“What? We aren’t acting!” Iskall added quickly. Mumbo raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Guys, we just need to talk for a second.” He explained.</p><p>“With them?” Iskall asked. Mumbo looked back at his three companions.</p><p>“No, course not.” Mumbo smiled. “Just us.” X, Tango, and Joe walked away. Iskall and Grian looked at each other.</p><p>“What do you want to talk about?” Iskall asked quietly. Mumbo sat down in front of them.</p><p>“Just stuff.” He smiled. “You guys haven’t been acting like yourselves and I want see what’s up.”</p><p>“You gotta be more specific dude.” Iskall laughed. Mumbo thought for a second.</p><p>“What did you guys do while I was gone?” He asked. They both froze.</p><p>“Not a lot actually…” Iskall rubbed the back of his head. Grian started bouncing his leg.</p><p>“Yeah, same here…” He said.</p><p>“Oh come on!” Mumbo leaned back. “There is no way both of you guys just sat around doing nothing! How did the turf war end, didn’t anything happen at all?”</p><p>“We shut down the turf war.” Grian rubbed his arm. Mumbo saw his hands and creased his eyebrows. “We decided it wasn’t the best time.” Mumbo looked at them, expecting more, but neither of them said anything.</p><p>“So what’s been going on with you two specifically?”</p><p>“Been working on the bases.” Iskall shoved his hands in his pockets. Mumbo pushed his hair back.</p><p>That’s when he got an idea. “How about you guys show me your bases!” This made Iskall and Grian stifle even more. Grian’s eyes widened and he looked paralyzed, where as Iskall’s face faded to red. Mumbo shot up. “Looks like we have a plan!” He pulled the observers up and crouched to take off. He looked at them. “You guys coming, or will I have to tour the places alone?”</p><p>“Nope! I’m coming!” Grian laughed, clipping on the elytra.</p><p>“Me too!” Iskall smiled.</p><p> </p><p>As the three flew, Mumbo looked at his friends.</p><p>“Hey? Iskall? Where did your vest go?” He asked. Iskall faltered before looking down at his dirty green sweat shirt.</p><p>“Oh no! No, no, no!” Iskall patted around in his pockets, dead set on what he was looking for. “I’ll catch up with you guys!” He dove to the side, heading off towards the desert. Mumbo shook his head, following him. Grian took his blessing and followed.</p><p>Iskall ran into Xisuma’s brewer and grabbed the brown vest among the mess. He reached into the pockets, but was quickly met with nothing.</p><p>“No, no…” He mumbled to himself. Mumbo and Grian came in behind him. Mumbo stopped when he saw the mess.</p><p>“Iskall, what’s going on?” Grian asked, running to his friend.</p><p>“The- the letter…” Iskall spat out. “It’s gone…” Grian looked at him.</p><p>“You don’t need it. Mumbo’s right here.” The builder grabbed Iskall’s shoulders. “He’s not going anywhere.”</p><p>“But I-”</p><p>“It’s okay…” Grian squeezed him. “We’ll find it, I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guys.<br/>I ship no one. I really don't<br/>the opportunity presented itself to make a closer relationship between characters. This applies to further things in the book.<br/>I want to make it clear that I don't like shipping people, and defiantly not Minecraft youtubers. <br/>It was a plot relevance thing that I really wanted to display a deeper relationship between two of the characters. I poke fun at this in story a little bit, but want to make my stance clear.<br/>I will never think less of someone if they do enjoy ships of any kind, but is not my thing. Not liking someone for that alone is not okay. I will be little bit weirded out if you like REALLY ship it, like every time two people interact you squeal or something. Ship art makes me mildly uncomfortable, but I will NEVER think less of someone for it.<br/>It's just not my thing and I had to go a bit beyond my comfort zone to write a deeper relationship. Like I say, the line between platonic and romantic in thin, but it's still there. </p><p>Apart from Charlie and John from the FNAF novels. fight me. a will put it up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. y=-mx+b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From here on out in the story, things get pretty dark and I want to give a fair warning.<br/>You don't get a warning from physical books unless someone recommends it,<br/>BaCK iN mY DaY, WE dIdN'T GEt WaRNinGs!</p><p>Have a good day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jschlatt laid down on the bed Alex had given him. He had his own comfy room and comfy bed. This was the life. He opened his eye to get up. Or did he?</p><p>The candidate was covered in darkness and suffocating stillness. He tried to feel around for the bed, but his feelings came back fruitless.</p><p>“Alex?” He said. Or did he? He couldn’t hear himself speak. He couldn’t smell anything. His mouth tasted bland. “Oh god, Alex!” He attempted to scream. He could just hardly hear the squeaking noise in the back of his head. Was that normal? Was he even talking?</p><p>No matter how hard he tried, his breathing and heart beat started to escalate, reaching new heights as he tried to scream again.</p><p>“Alex? Oh my god, Alex!” He tried to move his arms, but he had no way of knowing if they did as he told them to.</p><p> </p><p>Alex was quick to run into Jschlatt’s room. He looked at Schlatt laying on the bed, completely still. His face was creased and his jaw was set in a scream.</p><p>“Alex? Oh my god, Alex!” He screamed.</p><p>“Hey! Hey, Jschlatt, I’m here!” He knelt beside the bed. “What’s going on?” He grabbed Schlatt’s shoulder. He didn’t react at all. Jschlatt’s eye were wide but they didn’t move. He shook Schlatt. “Schlatt?” Still he didn’t move. Alex fumbled with his communicator, typing quickly.</p><p>&lt;AlexVoid &gt; Something’s wrong with Schlatt!</p><p>&lt;Dream&gt; What do you mean?</p><p>&lt;AlexVoid&gt; He won’t respond to me! It’s like he’s gone deaf and blind but with his other senses!”</p><p>&lt;Dream&gt; I’m sending Xisuma over, where are you.</p><p>&lt;AlexVoid &gt; My base</p><p>&lt;Dream&gt; Okay, hold tight.</p><p>Alex continued to shake Jschlatt, trying anything he could think of.</p><p>“Schlatt, come on man!” He yelled.</p><p>“Hello? Is anyone here?” Schlatt called out in a weak, shaking voice. “Hello? Please, some one!”</p><p>Xisuma ran in and pulled up his screen.</p><p>“Hello?” Jschlatt called again. X scrolled and found his name. He cancelled the effects on Schlatt. Alex didn’t even look back at him.</p><p>Schlatt shot up and grabbed his upper torso. He sucked in a large gulp of air and looked at Alex.</p><p>“Oh my god, what in the f*ck happened?” He asked. “Oh man, I miss hearing my own voice.”</p><p>“I don’t know man!” Alex barked a relieved laugh. He stopped smiling and glanced at X. “Thanks.”</p><p>“No problem…” Xisuma said back. “Hey, do you think--”</p><p>“Just make sure the door gets closed on your way out.” Alex said, helping Jschlatt to his feet. “It’s finicky.”</p><p>X rubbed the back of his head and left with a nod.</p><p>“You and your bother really aren’t close.” Schlatt noted. Alex nodded.</p><p>“He’s not been the nicest person to me over the years.” He explained. “And recently, he’s been even more of a jerk to me.” Alex turned away and walked out of the room. Schlatt creased his eye brows and followed. “I don’t really have anyone to talk to anymore.”</p><p>“I--” Jschlatt thought for a second. “I know how that feels. To be banned and alone.” Alex looked at him.</p><p>“You’ve been banned?” He asked. Schlatt smiled.</p><p>“Course! They couldn’t handle my coolness. I was banned for being too funny.” He flexed. His dropped a tad as he remembered the ban. “It was dark. Cold. But someone brought me back.”</p><p>“Really?” Alex leaned against the wall. “It was a freak accident for me… who saved you?”</p><p>“A guy named Alex.” Jschlatt recalled. “Well, it was Wilbur and Tommy, but they didn’t really bring me back to help me. They wanted promotion for the Election of twenty-twenty. Alex- he brought me up as a real friend, helped me win the election. We ruled that nation for a while together…”</p><p>Alex smirked. “Alex? Cool name.” Schlatt chuckled.</p><p>“Yeah.” He leaned against the wall as well. “And me and him had a bit of a fight… and I… I died. I’ll never forget that day. Everyone- including that b*tch Alex- surrounded me. Fundy, Tommy, Dream, Sapnap, Techno, Wilbur… Alex… Tubbo… I died of a stroke.” Alex’s face fell.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He whispered. Jschlatt laughed sadly.</p><p>“I didn’t want to come back as a ghost like that p*ssy, Ghostbur.” He spat. “I wanted to be dead. I’d lived my life, I brought Manberg down, and everyone was so happy to see me gone. No way I wanted to exist for longer.” He smirked. “Glad I got to meet you though. I know that Dream is gonna make us all go back to that forsaken SMP. As much as I hate to say it; I like it here. Just thinking about making a nice little life out here, farming, mining.”</p><p>“I mean, you were dead anyways, why should they make you go back to that?” Alex said, standing up. “I know my bother has been a jerk, but I’m sure he’d let you stay as long as you don’t hurt anyone!” Jschlatt chuckled deeply.</p><p>“Yeah… I’m not Hermitcraft material.” Schlatt stood up as well. “Sorry.”</p><p>“Well maybe I can change your mind.” Alex pulled Schlatt to his room.</p><p>“Okay, okay, slow down, we’ve known each other for like, one week.” Schlatt said as Alex plopped him on the bed. Alex walked over to his closet. “You gonna put on a maid outfit?”</p><p>“I—no…” Alex glanced back at Schlatt as he pulled out a guitar. Jschlatt’s face dropped. “I just think that a little bit of music could maybe make you think about staying.” Alex sat down beside Schlatt and strummed a cord.</p><p>Schlatt was speechless.</p><p>“So now I’m wanderin’ the country side...</p><p>Don’t know my way to or from my home…”</p><p>Alex began to sing a soft song, playing along to it. He missed a couple notes every once and a while, obviously not perfect at the art. But he kept singing. He wasn’t bothered by missing the notes. Schlatt watched him. Chills fled up his arms and back.</p><p>When the song ended, Schlatt looked at Alex. If it weren’t for the bright white hair, he would’ve been sure he saw his Alex. Alex smiled.</p><p>“You like music?” He asked.</p><p>“I was friends with a musical person…” Schlatt smirked. “Do you know this one:</p><p>The cute bomber jacket you’ve had since sixth form</p><p>Adorned with patches of places you’ve been…”</p><p>Alex shook his head and listened. Schlatt wasn’t the best singer, but he kept going anyways. Jschlatt felt his throat clog up. There was no way he was going to cry. Schlatt doesn’t cry. Alex wrapped an arm around him. Schlatt stopped singing as he remembered everything.</p><p>Fundy, Alex… Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo.</p><p>Schlatt covered his mouth.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bdubs had been in bed all day. Doc had been pacing outside. Etho and Beef approached him.</p><p>“Hey Doc!” Etho greeted. Doc looked up. Beef waved.</p><p>“Oh, hey guys!” He pushed his hair out of his face. They were… smiling?</p><p>“You okay man?” Beef laughed. “You look like something happened.”</p><p>“Oh, me? I’m fine! How about you guys?” Doc searched their faces.</p><p>“Well, we’ve been thinking about what you said…” Etho started.</p><p>“And, you were right.” Beef added. Doc smiled</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Etho and Beef’s smiles dropped.</p><p>“Bdubs lied about Alex.”</p><p>“Alex lied about Bdubs.”</p><p>Doc stopped smiling.</p><p>“Taurtis heard from Mumbo himself that no one pushed them in!” Etho snapped. “Bdubs made up a whole d*m lie about Alex doing anything!”</p><p>“And Alex and all of you guys made up that stupid lie about Bdubs doing anything!” Beef snorted. “How could you lie to us like that? About Bdubs?”</p><p>“Yeah, f*ck who was ‘right’, you guys blatantly lied to us and tried to get us to-to… what even was the point of that?” Etho crossed his arms. Doc stepped back.</p><p>“No, guys, this is--”</p><p>“Oh, okay, as soon as you’re put in the wrong, you act like this.” Beef accused. “And send A message to Bdubs, why don’t you?”</p><p>“Tell him to f*ck off blaming people like that!” Etho yelled. “Both you and Bdubs lied to us like we meant nothing!”</p><p>Etho and Beef walked away quickly. Doc rubbed his face.</p><p>“Doc, I’m sorry.” Bdubs said from the door. “If I had just fessed up. If I had just… left them alone…”</p><p>“Bdubs, stop saying ‘if’.” Doc said without turning. “Please. It’s fine, I can fix this.” Doc started to pace. Bdubs watched him.</p><p>“Doc, please stop.” Bdubs said. “I-I’ve cause enough trouble; you don’t need to keep cleaning up my messes.”</p><p>“But I do!” Doc turned to Bdubs. “The whole server is breaking in half and--”</p><p>“It’s all because of me! I get it!” Bdubs raised his voice. Doc stopped and looked at his friend.</p><p>“No Bdubs, that’s not what I said.”</p><p>“But it’s what you meant!” Bdubs scowled. “You know it. I’ve already lied to the server enough. I just need to come clean. Everyone already hates me.”</p><p>“Nobody hates you.” Doc said, walking over.</p><p>“Yes they do! I’ve been sitting in here, wasting away for you cares how long! I’m ready to tell everyone that I’m a murderer. That I’m the reason the server’s divided.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Mumbo put down his communicator. He looked at Grian and Iskall. The three were sitting on a branch of Iskall’s tree. They’d hardly said anything since they got back from the brewer.</p><p>He didn’t know them anymore.</p><p>And they didn’t know each other.</p><p>And they didn’t know him.</p><p>Leaves rustled behind them.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Bdubs’ soft voice asked. Mumbo turned around and looked up. Bdubs took a seat beside them, Doc following suit. “Can we talk for a second?” Grian looked over but Iskall kept his head low.</p><p>“Sure.” Grian said. Bdubs took in some air.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about what I’ve done.” He said. “Not just what I did to you guys, but what I’ve done to the server for not telling the truth.</p><p>“I realize that I’ve f*cked up. I lied to everyone for my own feelings. I need to go and tell everyone the truth. I wanted to come to you guys first.”</p><p>Mumbo wrapped an arm around Bdubs and hugged him. “Bdubs: I don’t know what happened. Bits and pieces are fitting together, but I still can’t remember all of it… But I forgive you. I don’t care what happened; you are still my friend; you are still part of my family. Everyone is going to forgive you and if they don’t…”</p><p>“They are losing something.” Grian stepped in. “They are losing the chance to be friends with one of the greatest builders, greatest friends I’ve ever known. They are losing their own normality; their own chance of coming back to place where we can move on with our lives and come back together.”</p><p>“This is Hermitcraft, dude.” Iskall looked up. “We don’t just not forgive people. Tensions were high and none of us can ignore what happened, or even forget it… but what we can do is forgive you, forgive all of us, for creating a tear in our family.”</p><p>Bdubs looked up at the architects, mouth drawing into a line. He swallowed his tears, or at least tried to. Grian scooted over and hugged him. Iskall did the same and Mumbo joined the hug. Doc reached an arm around all of them.</p><p>~~~</p><p>And the message was sent out. Jschlatt secured his red tied around his neck and buttoned up his suit. He looked proudly into the mirror and rubbed his chin. Alex walked up behind him, wearing an off-white button up with a bowtie and vest. He looked at Schlatt and gave him a nod.</p><p>False pinned her hair into a bun and clipped her vest on. She pulled her gloves up and smirked into the mirror. Wels walked up behind her, his classic black suit contrasting with the shining iron metal of his helmet. His tie and plume the same bright shade of blood red. He looked at False and give her a nod.</p><p>Joe stood where he stood a long time ago as the bailiff, a trident in his hand. Doc was asked to join him, but it felt like the creeper wouldn’t end up showing. He looked out at the divided room. A few hermits simply stood on the back wall, not wanting to show allegiance to either side; a place Joe formally agreed to as he became the whip of the debate.</p><p>Tango stepped up to oversee it, Scar having made his opinions very clear.</p><p>“If everyone would give me your attention.” Tango said. “You could’ve been anywhere in the world tonight, but you’re here with us. This is our second debate regarding our new… um… mayor or something. Jschlatt, you have the floor sir.”</p><p>Jschlatt stood up from his seat and took the center of the floor. “Thank you, Mr. Tek. I’d like to start with something that I can promise with certainty: I have experience as a president, as a leader. I know how to calm feuds, how to lull conflict. I know that Ms. Symmetry is unexperienced: I am aware that she lost to Scar Goodtimes when the mayor position first became an option. I have also been made aware of her dealing in season four, her betrayal and behavior in season five. Do you want to trust a woman who is known for double crossing and taking bribes?” He looked over at False and Wels and smiled. “Unless my running mate has anything to add, I am finished.”</p><p>Tango looked at Alex and he shook his head. “Alright, False, your response:” False stood up and dusted her shoulders off.</p><p>“Thank you. And I’d like to start off with something I know for sure: Jschlatt has been in out server for less than a month. He knows nothing of our community; he knows nothing of what we know. I have been an active member of this community for a long time now. I have help build what we see today! I served as a sheriff, in law enforcement, in season four: not in bribery. I held the community up! I built others up! I would never side with someone who KILLED another member of our server! Allow me to add this bit as well: EX, or Alex, was banned for a very good reason.” She looked back at Wels. “I think that’s all from me.”</p><p>“If I may.” Alex stepped up. He adjusted his tie and looked at everyone in the room. “I would like to acknowledge something very important: False Symmetry seems to find it necessary to bring up the unfortunate events that happened almost four months ago… And lie to everyone in here.” A few people gasped. “Mumbo came to talk to us yesterday and told us that, if he knew anything, it was that neither I nor Bdubs chose to hurt him! She can lie and you can believe what you want. I am guilty of crime against the server, but I have never, and will never, lie straight to your faces!”</p><p>False tensed up. Wels run up to her. “Didn’t you say that they wouldn’t bring it up?” He whispered.</p><p>“This hurts them as much as it hurts us.” False said. Etho and Beef stood up.</p><p>“Can confirm this.” Etho growled. “Everyone who claimed to be in the room where it happened was lying to all of us!” False and Wels backed up.</p><p>“The only one who hasn’t been lying, or pulling arguments from emotions is Jschlatt.” Beef added.</p><p>Schlatt smirked, eyes narrowing. Alex stood tall, face straight.</p><p>“You lied to us?” Stress asked. “In front of everyone?”</p><p>“Yes.” Alex said. Stress scoffed a laughed</p><p>“Okay, well I know who I’m voting for.”</p><p>“Wait!” Wels put his hands up. “Alex still lied about it being Bdubs; they still held up that idea!”</p><p>“Exactly.” Zedaph stood up and crossed his arms. “EX has and will do much more harm to the server then a lie.” Impulse shot out of his seat.</p><p>“Oh yeah? Then why can’t Bdubs stand up for himself?” He yelled. “Why can’t Iskall and Grain put their thoughts in? They know something we don’t and that’s that Bdubs has done more than we think he has! Explain Grian’s necklace disappearing! The only people who would have had access to it were those who were around him. Iskall and Bdubs.”</p><p>“Are you saying Iskall has something to do with this?” Stress stood up.</p><p>“I’d say so.” Cleo said. “Think about it: the three of them were at each other’s necks for a while. If Iskall was working with Bdubs, I wouldn’t be surprised.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Doc voice cut through the room like thunder parting dark clouds. He walked in, trident in hand. His hands were clenched. His eyes were narrow. Mumbo and the observers walked in after him. “I would like to hijack this debate… if you don’t mind.” He slammed down his trident, steadying himself. Bdubs stepped up. He looked at all of them.</p><p>“I’m here to say sorry.” He said. He cleared his throat. “I have undeniably put a wrench in everyone’s relationships. I have torn this server a part. And I want to fix that. When I found out Grian was an abomination, I did terrible, selfish things.”</p><p>“I did too.” Iskall stepped up, raising a hand. “We both did things that hurt this server for our own selfish reasons. But we are here to admin our faults and say sorry.”</p><p>“And I’d like to say sorry for keeping such a large secret from everyone.” Grian said. “In hindsight, we could’ve avoided a situation like this by trusting you guys.”</p><p>Jschlatt smiled. “You heard it right here: liars.” The observers looked at him. He walked up. “It’s been four months my friends. Don’t you think it’s a tad late?”</p><p>“Say that to my face.” Doc growled.</p><p>“I think their apology is overdue.” Jschlatt said again, straightening his tie.</p><p>“He’s right.” False said. “We’ve been waiting for those three to say something for months!” Mumbo stepped up.</p><p>“You are going to blame them for not wanting to talk after all that?” He yelled. “You guys are acting so different!”</p><p>“Mumbo, things have changed.” Alex said. “All of you guys have been hiding away and I have had to deal with people telling me that I am a murderer.” He put his hands in the pockets of his vest and stood straight beside Schlatt. “I think this debate is over.” Mumbo reached for his sword but quickly realized it wasn’t there. Doc put his arm up.</p><p>“Okay, fine.” Doc breathed. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” He spun around and pulled Bdubs out. Grian sighed and walked out, Taurtis following him. Iskall slunk out.</p><p>“You guys are making a huge mistake. You guys are awful!” He raised his voice. He felt a strange weight in his chest, something threatening to pull him down to the ground.</p><p>But also something climbing up his throat.</p><p>“Mumbo, come on.” Taurtis said. Mumbo clenched his fists. A breath in and out later, he turned and walked out of the makeshift court house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the trip that the last chapter left.<br/>Really. I needed to get that off my chest going forward.</p><p>But fun title and angsty title make a great second to last chapter!!</p><p> </p><p>Jk. I’ve got a lot more. But it will be the last one I’m uploading in while to make sure the rest of the story is good.<br/>I jumped the gun when it came to the first half of this story, and I really don’t want to do that for the next part, hope y’all don’t mind!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mumbo felt the weight in his chest deepen as the group walked away. The air was too thin to breath, but he sucked it in anyways. He saw red.</p><p>“Mumbo, it’s okay.” Grian huffed.</p><p>“No it’s not.” Mumbo growled. “What happened?” He asked no one.</p><p>“Let just go home.” Doc groaned. “I don’t know what to say, you don’t know what to say; let’s just go and get some rest.”</p><p>“Let’s meet up tomorrow.” Taurtis said. “We can talk about this once everyone’s calmed down.”</p><p>“I like that idea.” Doc sighed. “Come on Bdubs.” The two members of NHO walked away, headed off to Bdubs village. Grian and Taurtis headed off to the mansion. Iskall looked at Mumbo. They went to Iskall’s tree and sat down in the storage system.</p><p>Well, Iskall did.</p><p>Mumbo couldn’t sit still.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Iskall.” The redstoner said. “This is my fault. If I hadn’t trusted Abomination none of this would have happened!” He practically screamed. Iskall stood up and grabbed his shoulders. “You know it’s true.” Mumbo breathed.</p><p>“But it’s not… I was too late; I was moping around in here instead of doing what I should’ve have been.” Iskall said. “You didn’t nothing. You sacrificed yourself for all of us. That’s how you died. You gave your life up.” Iskall chocked on his words. He hung his head down and leaned against Mumbo. “Just stop talking…”</p><p>Mumbo looked down at him. “Okay… I’ll stop…”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bdubs and Doc returned to the village and Bdubs collapsed into a chair at the table. Doc sat down as well.</p><p>“Bdubs, don’t listen to any of that.” Doc said. Bdubs put his face in his hands.</p><p>“I don’t even care anymore.” He coughed. “I tried. I tried and I failed. I felt like I was doing the right thing.”</p><p>“You were.” Doc grabbed his shoulder. “You did everything right.”</p><p>“Then why didn’t it work?” Bdubs asked. “They’re right: I was too late. I did something and I didn’t fix it in time. Nothing you can say can make that false. I’m sorry.” He stood up and walked into his room. He glanced back “I just don’t belong here anymore.” He closed and locked the door behind him.</p><p>Doc grabbed his face and suppressed tears. His chest tightened as his crying finally boiled over.</p><p>If anything: he was mad. He was p*ssed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“How could we be so ignorant?” Grian asked. “I knew it was a bad idea to lie to everyone, but I had too.” He started pacing.</p><p>“Grian, things are always easier to see in hindsight.” Taurtis said. “You don’t need to beat yourself up over other people’s choices. There is no way to have seen the future.”</p><p>“But it should have been obvious…” Grian groaned. “It’s such a big deal that it should’ve been the first thing I told them. Of course something would go wrong eventually!” He pushed back his messy hair with his claw like hands. “And it’s getting worse…” He looked at his hands. “I’m a mess: I’ve been shirtless all day, and everyone can just see how much of an abomination I am!” Taurtis grabbed Grian’s shoulders.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay.” He affirmed. “I know it. You aren’t an abomination; you are a person.” Grian’s face dropped from how tight it was. “Let’s try to get some sleep and clear our heads…” Grian nodded. “Good night.”</p><p> </p><p>Grian looked in the mirror. His eyes had large dark bags underneath. His hair had fallen over his right eye and his left eye proudly framed his cross pupil. His mouth and jaw were set in a deep frown. </p><p> </p><p>The hole in his back weighed him down. Grian's legs didn't want to hold him up. His chest full, swollen, and red; a side effect of the wings no doubt.</p><p> </p><p>But something else made him feel like he was about to collapse.</p><p> </p><p>Guilt.</p><p> </p><p>He killed everyone in Evo.</p><p> </p><p>He left Mumbo to die.</p><p> </p><p>Grian looked in the mirror. The black on his arms had climbed up his arms and to his face, expanding down his chest and up his neck. </p><p> </p><p>His hands were claws.</p><p> </p><p>His face was shattered.</p><p> </p><p>He was a monster.</p><p> </p><p>He was… an abomination… </p><p>~~~</p><p>Bdubs eyes wouldn’t close. His head pounded with a million solutions to his problem if only he had been faster. No matter how much logic knocked on his head, emotion held it captive, keeping any calm from lulling the storm. Doc’s crying burned into his ears, echoing in his head.</p><p>All Bdubs wanted was sleep. He just wanted to fade away into the night and come back when the sun lifts him up.</p><p>But something bore into the dream of ever getting to sleep.</p><p>Guilt.</p><p>He tried to kill Grian.</p><p>He tried to kill Iskall.</p><p>He did kill Mumbo.</p><p>Bdubs eyes wouldn’t close. They were stuck in a look of worry and fear. His hands clenched the blanket. Doc’s stuttering breathing held him there.</p><p>His body was tired.</p><p>His face was tight.</p><p>He had blood on his hands.</p><p>He was an observer.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Iskall sat down at his diamond counter and popped open a potion. He knew for once in a very long time, he didn’t want to sleep. That was the last thing he wanted. He didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. The ones that scolded him, that scolded Grian and Bdubs. That scolded Mumbo, Doc, Xisuma, Impulse, Alex, False, Wels, Etho, Beef, Hypno, Jevin, Scar, Xb, Cleo, Joe, Keralis, Zedaph, Tango, Rendog, Stress, Cub, TFC…</p><p>His mind was foaming to scream. To cry out.</p><p>But lord knows he’s done too much of that.</p><p>Lord knows that’s not the only reason he wants to stay awake.</p><p>Guilt.</p><p>He helped Bdubs try to ban Grian.</p><p>He helped Mumbo build that portal.</p><p>He went through with that senseless plan.</p><p>Iskall popped open another potion. His face was cold and hardly moved. He wiped off his face and scoffed at himself.</p><p>His arms were slack.</p><p>His face was slack.</p><p>He must’ve been the stupidest person alive.</p><p>He was an observer.</p><p>~~~</p><p>None of them realized they were thinking the exact same thing when they landed at Mumbo’s base. Just like the roof of the brewer, no one said anything. They’d never gone here together; it was always alone. But even still it was second hand.</p><p>All of them walked slowly. They all waited for someone to tell them to stop. They all wanted to be stopped, but no one was going to say it.</p><p>Grian was the first one to go down and look up at the portal. Bdubs was quick behind, Iskall last, fumbling his landing. He stumbled forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Maybe observers are just selfish.</p><p>A trait that they can’t get rid of when their heads are as foggy as they were.</p><p>Because when Grian lit a piece of TNT behind them, no one complained.</p><p>It was a part of the plan as long as they knew the plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that was for a long, long time.</p><p>It just came as a surprise that all of them knew it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s it.<br/>For now...</p><p>BYE FOR NOW! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ll start out with the obvious: I’m having trouble writing this.</p><p>Disgrace is my baby, I’m not leaving it. But I feel like I owe it to the people reading this to say that it might be a sec till I post the next chapter.</p><p> </p><p>I want this to be good, more then anything. I rushed through the first half and need to get a grip on the story again.</p><p>I’m so so soooo sorry! I know how it feels to be waiting for an update on something you want to read, even tho I doubt anyone is head over heals for a story like this. Dream SMP and Hermitcraft? Never!</p><p> </p><p>im working on this thing daily and trying my hardest to find a good direction for the story.</p><p> </p><p>have a good day everyone! I’ll be back soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 14 doesn't exist, leaving it for the historians</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Me: I'm going to take a break and finish the story before I post again!</p><p>Also me: Writing go burrrrr, I like it this time, CROW 64, DAD, ALAN TOTORIAL, DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED, TIME TO POST!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: I'm going to take a break and finish the story before I post again!</p><p>Also me: Writing go burrrrr, I like it this time, CROW 64, DAD, ALAN TOTORIAL, DON'T HUG ME I'M SCARED, TIME TO POST!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe you said that!” Alex yelled as he and Schlatt walked through the doors.</p><p>“It was for our campaign!” Schlatt snapped back. Alex grabbed his own head.</p><p>“Do you know how messed up that was?” He cried. “You’ve seen how messed up they are after what happened!”</p><p>“Everyone agreed with me!” Jschlatt shot back, turning to Alex. “This is fueling us!”</p><p>“It’s fueling a fire!” Alex choked out. “Schlatt, I don’t want to be the bad guy! I don’t want you to be the bad guy!”</p><p>“We aren’t!” Jschlatt said</p><p>“Then what was that?” Alex spat. “Was that something someone who could be trusted would say?” Alex turned around and crossed his arms. “Schlatt… Iskall, Grian, and Bdubs weren’t okay. No one is okay.”</p><p>“I know that, I—”</p><p>“No, Schlatt.” Alex turned back. “You never knew the hermits before this. They we’re nice and understanding… Mumbo’s death turned everyone against each other in the worst possible way and Iskall and Grian and Bdubs weren’t only ones who were dealing with this poorly. My brother isn’t okay, Doc isn’t okay, False has turned to straight violence, Scar and Stress can’t be around each other without fighting and yelling and sometimes even hurting each other! I didn’t think this was even possible!”</p><p>Alex walked further into his house and past Schlatt. “My brother has always said you can’t let something hold you down for the rest of your life. That you can’t let something sad and unfortunate drag you down… the other hermits believed it too… I believed it, even…” Alex rested his arms on the back of his couch. “The hermits aren’t like this. They are nice, caring people. They have their lows, but they always come back…”</p><p>He stood back up and looked at Jschlatt, face creased into one of worry and sadness.</p><p>“That’s why I wanted to win this election.” His voice dropped. “I wanted to bring them back together. Something messed everyone up. Something came into our world and cracked the foundation.” Alex looked down. “We can’t mess it up further. I want to give this server hope before something happens. Before someone gets hurt. Before someone <em>dies</em>…”</p><p>Schlatt stayed quiet for once in his life. No come back came to mind. No witty comment to redirect to conversation to him. He let the silence speak.</p><p>But finally he said, “Tubbo, my son: sweetest person on the server.” Alex looked up. “You’d be surprised that he’s my blood. He’s been through some tough stuff, through things that, as a father, I should’ve been wearier of.” Schlatt rubbed the back of his head. “The Dream SMP, his home, Man- I mean, L’manberg… I ran that place into the ground. And on top of that, there was violence, always violence. Every time I looked back to see what was going on… it was just worse.</p><p>Tubbo was a light in that more often than not. He was kind (most of the time) and I hated to see him in that place.” Schlatt looked up at Alex. “When I respawned here I was scared.” His voice cracked. “I was scared that I had really left nothing but a large crater as a legacy. And I was scared that I was in some sort of weird hell that wanted to punish me. But then… it was Hermitcraft. A place I had only heard about. It was my second chance.” Schlatt walked up to Alex.</p><p>“Alex, you’ve changed my mind.” His voice crumbled. “I don’t want to be dead! I want to live here with you and make a farm and mine and make a positive difference! I want to right my wrongs even if I’ll never see my son again.” He laughed sadly. “I didn’t really care for him anyway, now did I?” He wiped off his face.</p><p>“I’m ready to help you make a good change.” Schlatt looked up again. “I’m ready to help this server. And you’re right; something’s wrong. We need to figure it out and help.” Schlatt straightened him back and looked into Alex’s eyes with determination.</p><p>“And first things first… I need to apologize.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“False, at this rate, no one will vote for us!” Wels argued. The two walked into Wels house and when to the dinning table. False slapped down a file. “We need new tactics! Oh, I knew it was a bad idea to base our whole campaign like this…”</p><p>“Wels, it was <em>your</em> idea to do that.” False corrected. “I remember you saying, ‘I think we should use everyone’s hate against EX to fuel our campaign!’ or something like that.” She mocked. Wels sighed</p><p>“Okay, well I still thought it was a terrible idea!” Wels said. “Look, I have an idea that could really help us.”</p><p>“Wels, we aren’t going to sing Hamilton.” False sighed.</p><p>“NO!” Wels complained. “That’s plan D. Plan B is get my… friend… on board.”</p><p>“Wait, where’s plan C?” False asked. Wels narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it…” He seethed. “<em>IF</em> we get to it…” False rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Okay, you have a friend who can help us?” She asked.</p><p>“Yep: Helsknight.” He crossed his arms proudly.</p><p>“No way!” False stood up, arms shooting to her sides. “That’s insane! You can’t really trust him.”</p><p>“He has a bachelor in law; he’s who we need.” Wels explained. “That Nether Institute is very respected.”</p><p>“No, no, I don’t care about his education! He wants to burn down Hermitcraft!” False walked over to Wels. “We can’t risk it.”</p><p>“And we can’t risk losing this election. If Alex and Jschlatt win, we’ll effectively be chopped liver! Losers! And I hate to say it, but… we’ll be proven <em>wrong</em>.”</p><p>False crossed her arms. “Doesn’t this feel a little wrong, though?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“We’re manipulating our friends.” She sat back down. “And for what? Proving a point that doesn’t need to be proven? What if we just ask Jschlatt and EX to chill on the ‘who killed Mumbo’ shtick.”</p><p>“Aren’t you the one who threatened to kill EX?” Wels pressed. False’s face narrowed. “It’s our main selling point.” Wels said. “Either we stick with it, or we get Hels to help us.”</p><p>“And even then, Hels might use it.” False leaned back in the chair, hair falling over the back.</p><p>“We can’t stop now.” Wels said. “Just, dance around that for now. And believe me, if we pay Hels enough, he won’t burn anything.” Wels walked up to False and put his hands down on the table. “Trust me.”</p><p>False looked into Wels eyes, hunting for some sort of wavering or shudder. She moved her eyes down his face before meeting his bright blue eyes with her own again.</p><p>“How much does he want?”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sapnap and George sat on the strange white box just outside of the shopping district, watching the moon and Dream.</p><p>The speedrunner was pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself.</p><p>“I don’t think they’ll trap us in here.” Sapnap sighed. “That seems like over kill.”</p><p>“They might ban us though!” Dream shot back. “They don’t want us here and Xisuma is in his right to destroy us!! I didn’t realize it was perma-death!”</p><p>“Dream, chill.” George said. “Surely we’ve got until the end of this election to make a game plan.”</p><p>“Pf, it’ll be over soon.” Sapnap scoffed. “False has this thing in the bag.” George glared at him.</p><p>“No way. Jschlatt and Alex are killing it out there.” He said. Dream looked out into the ocean.</p><p> “I need to figure out how to stop it.” Dream mumbled.</p><p>“Why would you want to stop it?” Sapnap snickered. Dream looked at them.</p><p>“Have you seen them? They’d kill each other if someone wasn’t watching!”</p><p>“It’s Hermitcraft.” George sighed. “They’ll laugh about this in a month.”</p><p>“Plus, what’s not fun about seeing people turn on each other?” Sapnap’s grin widened. “It’s perfect entertainment!”</p><p>“Exactly!” George smiled at Sapnap before looking back at Dream. “And when have you not wanted to see chaos?” Dream turned away from his friends.</p><p>Sapnap leaned over to George. “He’s just simping Xisuma.” He whispered, but made sure Dream could hear.</p><p>“AM NOT!” Dream yelled spinning around. “I’m just trying to make sure we can get home! We’ve been here for a week and you never know when something will go terribly wrong!”</p><p>“Pfff, you love it when things go terribly wrong!” Sapnap waved his hand around. “Don’t pretend just because we’re in the capitol of kind people you don’t love to see it!”</p><p>Dream sighed and turned to the shopping district. He held his breath for a second. “Listen, I know you guys are having fun, but this is serious.”</p><p>“Yeah right.” Sapnap scoffed. Dream sighed and sat down. “And Tommy isn’t serious?” Dream shot up.</p><p>“Tommy.” He said. “Tommy is… OH F*CK!” The speed runner jumped into the water below and started swimming to the shopping district. He needed to get to Xisuma. He needed to get back to the Dream SMP. He needed to make sure Tommy was alive.</p><p>His arms and legs were burning by the time he reached Xisuma’s office. He banged on the door. X opened it, eyes dark and red.</p><p>“Dream?”</p><p>“Have you made any headway on that portal?” Dream asked loudly. “Because I guess you could say I left something in the oven.”</p><p>“Oh my! Well I’m getting closer.” X said, letting Dream inside. “I’ve found where it is in the code: its coordinates. I’m thinking I can open it just enough for you to get through. Problem is: I’ll only be able to open it on Saturday.”</p><p>“What?” Dream forgot to breath.</p><p>“Yeah.” X opened a file on his computer and showed Dream the mess of code. “It’s weakest on Saturday, which really stumps me—”</p><p>“THE THIRD DEBATE IS ON SATURDAY!” Dream grabbed his hair.</p><p>“They are still doing this?” X asked. “I thought they would’ve thought about what they said and processed basic information!”</p><p>“You know, me too!” Dream pulled his hair. “I don’t have a week; I need to get there as soon as possible! And I need to make sure everyone goes through that portal with me!”</p><p>“Than do that this week!” X said. “Get everyone together and on the same page about going home. And if you can get ahold of Jschlatt, it might stop this election.”</p><p>“You’re right…” Dream let go of his hair and started pacing. “That shouldn’t be too hard. Schlatt wants to be dead anyways, Wilbur is pretty easy to talk to, and Sapnap and George defiantly want to do home…” Dream stopped and looked at Xisuma. “All right, but tell me if we can move this up any faster.”</p><p>“Will do!” Xisuma gave him a thumbs up. He looked at the clock. “Geez, it’s almost four in the morning.” The admin leaned over to his desk. Dream looked over his shoulder.</p><p>“What are you doing?” He asked.</p><p>“I’m doing a scan of the server.” X explained. “I had to disable the chat and everything. I wish there was a quicker and less intrusive way to scan the server.” Dream nodded. Is this what a normal admin does? Help the server?</p><p>Boring.</p><p>“I hope nothing happened last night!” X laughed. Dream smirked</p><p>“Disable the chat? You can do that?” He asked, trying to hide the excitement in his voice.</p><p>“Yeah, but I don’t recommend it.” Xisuma crossed his arms. “I joke about it, but something really could’ve got wrong during that time.”</p><p>“Hm…” Dream mumbled. He shook his head. “Anyways, I guess I’ll wait till everyone wakes up…” He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to the door. X looked up.</p><p>“I need a favor.” He said, voice deepening. It sent chills down Dream’s spine and the speed runner spun around.</p><p>“Of course!” He stuttered. X narrowed his piercing eyes.</p><p>“Please check on Iskall for me.” He said, adjusting the cuff of his gloves. “Make sure Mumbo’s okay while you’re at it.”</p><p>“Yes sir!!” Dream was sweating bullets. Xisuma closed his eyes and clenched his fists.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” He mumbled. Dream looked at the admin as his face softened. Dream looked around.</p><p>“You’re fine.” Dream said quietly. “I’m—I’m a watcher too.” Xisuma looked up, eyes wide.</p><p>“How did you—” X started.</p><p>“I know a watcher when I see one.” Dream explained.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry. It was killing me that I couldn't post and that I was waiting until I was finished, but I am very happy with this, more than any other drafts!!!<br/>Just for fun, I'm gonna post a few of those earlier versions on my talking bout ideas thing or what ever.<br/>Also, chapters are a bit shorter!! I feel like that was a reason I was feeling a bit burnt out, trying to stretch scenes because long looks good.<br/>Never do something to 'look' good, always do it to BE good.</p><p>Also, new upload on the channel! I’m sure everyone will hate me after it! SkeeCatt22 Boys!</p><p>The third debate is upon us my friends...<br/>Will anyone find out where the observers have gotten to?<br/>Do the observers regret what they've done?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Observer's Realm Again and Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They've made a terrible decision.<br/>Good luck this time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iskall didn’t open his eyes. They rattled in his head and his brain bounced off his skull. His stomach and guts tied together in ugly knots, forcing bile and whatever he had last eaten out. It wasn’t much, but Iskall couldn’t will himself to move from the ground. He tried his best to block out the smell of alcohol and acid.</p><p>The redstoner <em>prayed</em> last night was a dream. That he was still in his omega tree, surrounded by his problems. Surrounded by his friends yelling at him. But safe. Home. Iskall <em>prayed</em> that the last four or five months (he didn’t know anymore) were all a dream. Some awful hallucination.</p><p>Bile built up in his mouth like regret and guilt did on his back. Iskall hardly got himself off the ground before heaving again.</p><p>He prayed that when he’d open his eyes, he’d be on a bed, a hand on his shoulder, water and food nearby. But that’s not what he saw at all.</p><p> Tall corn-like plants grew tall above him. Dark blue and purple flowers budded. The dark olive green stalks waved in the wind that was getting more forceful with each second or minute that passed by. Dark storm clouds gathered above, a chilling wind brushing Iskall’s skin.</p><p>A sob was caught in Iskall’s throat with the next wave of nausea. Last night was very real. Last night was very <em>stupid</em>. Last night was the worst night of Iskall’s life. The worst night of Bdubs and Grian’s lives, even if they wouldn’t know it.</p><p>And all Iskall left behind was a pile of bottles and a drunk letter of resignation.</p><p>Tired, confused, and hurting like hell, Iskall brought himself to a sitting position, letting the storm written wind comb through his hair. His biomechanical eye was shattered, leaving him with little to no depth perception. He wanted his legs to fall apart, ending connections with his nerve system. His throat was stuffy and clogged and burning and threatened to let go of a sob he’d been holding in for who knows how long.</p><p>He didn’t even know where he was. The last time they used that satanic portal, they’d landed unharmed just outside of The Mage Kingdom. Together. But as far as Iskall could see, no one was near him. He was alone on a little dirt road in some dimension he had no way of knowing even existed.</p><p>But the dirt and gravel around him began to bounce. Tires turning a corner accompanied by loud country music pounded into Iskall’s head. His vision blinked in and out, and his body started to cave. The car, one typical of the rich in the late 1930s, stopped and the music was turned down.</p><p>“Oh f*ck, I think we hit him!” An observer jumped out of the car and knelt beside Iskall.</p><p>“I would’a known if I hit someone!” Another observer jumped out of the driver’s seat and ran over. “Oh sh*t!”</p><p>“Dude, you alright?” The passenger said. He had a lot of white eyes scattered on his mouthless face and wore a leather jacket. He was no doubt a Field Worker, a class of worker that watches other sentient things. The diver was the same, but he had less eyes, smaller and more spaced apart. They probably watched a large family together, driving home from work when the next pair go in for the night shift. Or day shift.</p><p>Iskall tried to speak, but he ended up throwing up.</p><p>“Oh sh*t!” The driver said again.</p><p>“Sorry…” Iskall mumbled, finding his voice. The passenger scrunched up his face.</p><p>“You’ve been drinking?” He asked. “How did a drunk human get out here?” He looked up at his driver.</p><p>“I don’t know man.” The driver turned to Iskall. “How did you get here?” The passenger helped Iskall to his feet, leaning him on their nice car. The driver seemed weary of this idea.</p><p>“You’re gonna have to tell us how you got here.” The passenger sighed. “I know you’re in a lot of pain, but we need to get you home.”</p><p>“I—I made a mistake… the portal… was broken…” Iskall coughed. The driver hopped away, but the passenger stayed by his side.</p><p>“You used a portal to get here?” The passenger asked. Iskall nodded.</p><p>“He’s part of f*cking Foraminis!” The diver called. “We should hold him for ransom!”</p><p>“Shut up, f*cker!” The passenger shot back. “What’s your name?”</p><p>“Iskall…”</p><p>“I’m 55-89.” The passenger said. “You can call me Luke. We don’t use numbers over here. This is 999-123. He’s a b*tch but also Nate.” Iskall nodded. “Do you know anything about observers?”</p><p>“I am one…” Iskall grumbled.</p><p>“You ran away?” Luke asked quietly. Iskall nodded. “Let’s take him home, Nate.”</p><p>“But what if he f*cking throws up in Martha?” Nate asked, worried.</p><p>“Get a life, sh*t-face.” Luke snaps. “I’ll clean it up, p*ssy.” The observers helped Iskall into the back seat and laid him down. Nate takes his seat at the wheel and Luke sits beside him, looking over the back of the chair and rubbing Iskall’s shoulders. “We’ll get you home, don’t worry.”</p><p>Iskall’s eyes closed as the car rode over the smooth path, thunder rumbling in the distance.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bdubs opened his eyes and saw a pristine white room around him. He was covered in white, satin covers with light blue lace on the edges. The room was large, a chandelier hanging just in front of his large bed.</p><p>He sat up, looking around the room and trying to believe what he saw. He looked at one of the bedside tables and saw his red bandana, clean, with a note beside it. He picked up his bandana and tied it on first, sitting on the side of the bed. He was still in his dirty blue shirt and ripped jeans, a real disgrace for where he was.</p><p>But no matter how familiar the room was, Bdubs still hoped it wasn’t true and he’d read the ornately water color letter and nothing would be wrong.</p><p>But that was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good morning 00-100,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We know you must be exhausted, so we let you sleep as long as you’d like! We’re lucky your brother was with us when we found you. We had no idea that you had taken on a human disguise! We washed that awful bandana you had on your head. It was full of dirt and gunpowder! What on earth were you doing! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just ring the bell when you’ve woken up!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Love, Mom</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bdubs wanted to throw up. Shivers jolted through his body and he stood up.</p><p>“Oh dear…” He mumbled. Was this real? It couldn’t have been. But the knock at his door sounded so real.</p><p>“Bdubs?” A voice asked. Bdubs shot his head to the door. Someone walked through the arching door with a tray of food. He was tall and had the same eye placement as Bdubs when he was an observer; two smaller eyes on top of two larger ones.</p><p>“Pungence.” Bdubs’ mouth fell open. “Oh my gosh.” He ran up and hugged his brother, the food dropping on the pale wood floor.</p><p>Pungence hugged him back. “I can’t believe your still alive!”</p><p>“What do you mean? I’ve been in Hermitcraft this whole time!” Bdubs laughed.</p><p>“X messaged me what happened. I was scared something had happened to you cause’ X stopped talking one day after he said you were having trouble.” Pungence shook his brother’s shoulders.</p><p>“You didn’t tell <em>them</em> about Hermitcraft?” Bdubs asked in disbelief.</p><p>“After you and Iskall ran off, I couldn’t say anything!” Pungence explained. “I didn’t want you guys to get brought back here, especially not Iskall.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Bdubs whispered.</p><p>“So why are you back?” Pungence asked, sitting Bdubs down on the bed.</p><p>“Things were going south.” The builder said. “We needed to leave.”</p><p>“Wait? We?” Pungence grabbed Bdubs’ shoulders. “Who was with you?”</p><p>“Iskall and Grian.” Bdubs said.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The door opened all the way and two taller observers ran in and hugged Bdubs.</p><p>“00-100!” His mom cried. “You poor thing; whatever happened to you?” she grabbed his face and looked for scratches. “Oh dear, get out of that dreadful disguise and let me see your beautiful face!”</p><p>“Mom.” Bdubs said sternly. “I’m fine like this.” He stood up.</p><p>“Don’t play that with me, son.” His dad grabbed an arm around him. Both of his parents had similar facial features, worn by time. Bdubs closed his eyes and transformed into an observer. He didn’t want to open his eyes.</p><p>“Look at you…” His mom smiled. “Now you listen to me: The Court is still waiting for you! You’re still supposed to be a noble and a court member.”</p><p>“But—”</p><p>“No buts!” His dad slapped his back. “We can’t hold you up forever. You are welcome to stay here to get back on your feet, but once you get settled into your real life, you’ll be on your own. You need to get back on track, son.”</p><p>Bdubs looked up at Pungence. His brother didn’t seem to see the worry in his eyes.</p><p>“We’ll let you rest.” His mom kissed his head. “Your clothes are in the closet.” The three walked out of his room and left him alone</p><p>~~~</p><p>Grian woke up in a bright white room that was really too small for him. Chains were snapped around his wrists and ankles, holding him to the wall. He was an observer, his human disguise broken and teal wings on full display. They were pressed against the wall. Even though they didn’t look like it, it <em>burned</em>.</p><p>Anger built in the builder’s chest, added to the tightness and pressure from the magic he was holding in.</p><p>“F*ckers.” Grian spat, shocking himself. He looked down at his chest to see that he didn’t have his necklace on. “F*CK!” He yelled.</p><p>Grian pulled the chains and broke them easily. He crossed his arms and looked around the room. The white walls were duck taped together, a florescent light was also taped up. The room was a hodgepodge of glue and tape.</p><p>Grian grabbed under the door where a wire was running. He clenched his claws around the cell door and ripped it upwards. The builder had he squeeze through to get out, reaching the hall of a dungeon.</p><p>“Excuse me, what the hell?” Grian spat to the other observers in normal looking cells with open bars. The few inmates were cowering against the opposite wall. “This is the kind of treatment I get?” He looked at the horrified, wide-eyed expressions and sighed. He knelt down to one of the cells.</p><p>“Can you please tell me where the f*ck I am and who took my necklace?” He tried to make his voice calmer but grace wasn’t coming to his aid. “I don’t usually curse this much.” He said.</p><p>“ABOMINATION!”</p><p>“Sh*t!” Grian shot up and banged his head on the low ceiling. Two guards came down and grabbed his arms. “I could beat the sh*t out of you both!”</p><p>“You don’t want to do that.” One of the guards growled. “If you want to live you won’t.” Grian sighed and let the guards pull him from the dungeon, dragging him into a throne room. The Chief Worker sat on his throne, a shroud of darkness layered over his cold face.</p><p>“Abomination #2.” He greeted.</p><p>“You’re a piece of sh*t, you know that?” Grian started. “I hate you, and everyone hates you, and I will never forgive you!”</p><p>The Chief just laughed.</p><p>“LAUGH AGAIN AND I’LL DROP KICK YOUR A*S OUT OF THE STAINED GLASS WINDOW!” Grian yelled, the guards jumping back.</p><p>“Listen, my brother won’t let me kill you.” The Chief said, standing up. “So I have a better offer.”</p><p>“Eternal imprisonment?” Grian asked. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>“No… quite the contrary…” The Chief’s voice was low and had an edge to it that Grian couldn’t identify. Was that joy? Anger? Sadness? Grian shook his head.</p><p>“What is it?” The builder growled. The Chief held up his hand, a teal disc hanging from the center of a detailed gold neck piece. Grian’s eyes shot open. He tried to grab it, but the Chief held it away.</p><p>“You get this, if you agree to my terms…” He said, sounding… annoyed? What in the world was the emotion in his voice? Grian sifted through The Chief’s face looking for any other sign. Narrowed eyes? THAT COULD MEAN ANYTHING! “Abomination?” The Chief asked, snapping Grian’s attention up.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Did you hear a word I just said?” The Chief asked, clearly sounding like a disappointed mother.</p><p>“No sir.”</p><p>The Chief sighed. “I want you to be a part of The Authority.” Grian dropped his guard. “As a new branch. I’ve always advocated for extra muscle on our side, and I think with extra training, you could be just that.”</p><p>Grian stepped back. <em>What?</em></p><p>“No way!” He spat. “I won’t do anything for you! Where are Iskall and Bdubs? What did you do to them!”</p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about!” The Chief scoffed. “I will not hesitate to frame your death as an accident!” Grian looked at him, narrowing his eyes. “Either you join us… or your friends will never see you again…”</p><p>Grian looked down at his clawed hands. He looked up at the observer in front of him and stepped back. Wait, who was that?</p><p>No. No, no, no, no. No way was he doing this now. Not now!</p><p>He willed himself to meet the strange creature’s eyes and focused. They were just talking a moment before, how in the world did he forget who he was talking to?</p><p>“Abomination, you know what you need to do.” They said, stepping closer holding out the… what was that? What were those colors?</p><p>He looked around the room and—wait, what?</p><p>Where the <em>f*ck</em> was he?</p><p>He looked back at the black mass that held out the strange shape he was clearly meant to recognize. But he didn’t. He didn’t even remember his own name!!</p><p>“This will fix you, abomination…” The thing said, holding it out to him. Warm liquid ran down his back and he reached a hand back. It came back with a red and black liquid.</p><p>He looked up and grabbed the thing, pulling around his neck. And the world made sense again.</p><p>Grian fell to his knees and sucked in a couple large breaths, looking up at The Chief.</p><p>“Oh god…” He muttered. “What have I done?”</p><p>“Welcome, Brute,” The Chief extended a hand. “to The Authority…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SUP!<br/>Quick note, go check out my Instagram and YouTube, I yall will really like it!<br/>Have a good fay!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. New Friends :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, 9 am</p><p>Dream arrived at the small cottage in which Wilbur was staying in. He knocked on the door, but when the area around him fell silent, Dream was able to hear sobbing. The speed runner tried the door handle and opened the door.</p><p>Wilbur was in the corner crying, away from his bed and blanket torn from the mattress.</p><p>“Wilbur?” Dream asked, stepping over. The war hero was hunched over and crying, grabbing his head as if sheltering himself from a bomb. Dream knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“You made me do it!” Wilbur screamed, trying to back away from Dream. “Get away from me!” He cried. Dream stepped back.</p><p>“Listen, we’re going home at the end of the week!” Dream spat, already fed up with Wilbur’s behavior. Wilbur looked at him like he made an offensive joke.</p><p>“What?” Wilbur asked, voice calming down. He stood up. “I’m not going back!” Dream held a scream in his throat.</p><p>“What about Tommy and Techno?” Dream said, holding his arms out.</p><p>“Tommy’s dead.” Wilbur seethed. “You killed him.”</p><p>“I didn’t kill him! We don’t even know if he’s dead!” Dream retorted. “And even if he was, how in the world could have I killed him if I’ve been here?” Wilbur looked at him like he was stupid.</p><p>“You—Ha…” His voice tipped from the soft Ghostbur to Wilbur Soot. Wilbur Soot the traitor. “You forced him to build a dependence on you and then you leave!” Wilbur stepped forward, hair falling over his right eye. “You made him a shell of himself for your own gain!”</p><p>“Hey, if we want to play that game, it’s actually Tubbo’s fault!” Dream crossed his arms, voice turning calm. “He made the decision to exile Tommy. And it was Tommy’s own fault that he’s so dependent on other people.” Dream met Wilbur’s eyes. “After the 16<sup>th</sup>, I would’a thought he’d learn.”</p><p>“He’s young and you’re manipulating him.” Wilbur spat. “It’s your fault. And it never won’t be.”</p><p>Dream chuckled. “It doesn’t matter now, does it?” He bowed his head. “We are still going home. Whether you like it or not.” He turned and walked out.</p><p>Wilbur took a few deep breaths and pushed his hair behind his ear.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Doc knew he had slept late, but he had no doubt that Bdubs had too. The creeper sat up and stretched. It was an awful idea to sleep on the table; Doc really didn’t get any good sleep.</p><p>He stood up and pushed his hair back. He turned to Bdubs’ bed room door and held his breath. The chat was silent all night. Nothing could’ve happened. He took a deep breath and grabbed he door knob and let out air.</p><p>He slowly opened the door.</p><p>His heart dropped and the creeper ran over to the empty bed.</p><p>“No, no, no, no!” Doc said. “Bdubs?” He called, running out of the building. He looked in every building, flying up to the unfished castle even. He racked his brain for any other place Bdubs could be. It was safe to think that Bdubs wouldn’t respond in the chat, but Doc tried anyways.</p><p>But a second later Doc remembered something.</p><p>He grabbed rockets and leapt into the sky. He aimed for Xisuma’s base and flew until the group of jungle bases came into view. And past that, Xisuma Brewer. He dove for the entrance and stumbled down the stairs, hoping the observer would be right there.</p><p>But nobody was there. The mess they left was lonely. Doc started to pace, again pulling every place Bdubs would be out.</p><p>His shops? None of them had even been restocked.</p><p>HEP? The turf war was long over and each one was home to only a sickening feeling of desperation.</p><p>Doc walked down the main street of the shopping district. He slid his hands in his pockets, and for a moment it felt like it had four months ago. The warm air, the bright blue sky, and the shops that you wouldn’t be able to tell if they were stocked or not. On the trees were diamonds that reflected the sun, shining sparkles of light dancing around the street as wind breezed past the expensive decoration.</p><p>“Hey Doc.” Tango’s voice would normally break a moment like this, but today he spoke softer.</p><p>“Hey Tango.” Doc greeted.</p><p>“I saw your message, is everything okay?” Tango stepped beside him and gazed up.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Doc answered honestly. “I can’t find Bdubs anywhere. The chat was quiet all night, but I still don’t have a good feeling.” Tango nodded.</p><p>“The other night got out of hand.” He said, crossing his arms to push out chills. “I wish I knew why everyone was acting like this.”</p><p>“Right…” Doc mumbled.</p><p>“I understand that this is by far the weirdest thing that happened to Hermitcraft, but I see no reason to act like this!” Tango chuckled nervously. “I really don’t want to go through with this election.”</p><p>Doc didn’t say anything. He wasn’t quiet in a talking mood. Tango filled the space.</p><p>“I think it’s just pulling us apart more; you know?” He rubbed his face. “Doesn’t it just feel <em>wrong</em>? Like, I’m sorta expecting the bedrock to start collapsing or the end of the world.”</p><p>Doc closed his eyes. The disjointed plates of which the server stood on could very well be cracking and changing everything. Something in Doc’s chest wouldn’t calm down. He was tight and his throat held on to emotions he didn’t want to let out. Doc stared straight forward, his mind filling with possible outcomes. None were good. They all made the metal plates of his arm contract and they all made his vision get blurry with tears.</p><p>“Hey Doc?” Tango asked.</p><p>“Yeah?” He responded quietly.</p><p>“Taurtis and Mumbo want to talk to you.”</p><p>Doc turned around to see a disheveled Mumbo, gripping a piece of paper and shaking, and Taurtis with his arms tucked across his chest. Tango patted Doc and the shoulder and walked down the street.</p><p>“Are you two alright?” Doc stepped forward.</p><p>“Iskall’s missing!” Mumbo cried. “I found this note beside a pile of bottles!”</p><p>“Grian is gone and his room is a massacre.” Taurtis stuttered. Doc’s arms dropped.</p><p>“Doc, please tell me you know where they are!” Mumbo pleaded. “You don’t have to tell me where, I just want to know they’re okay!”</p><p>“I—I…” Doc forced his voice to be steady. Grian and Iskall were missing. “Bdubs is missing too.”</p><p>Doc could hear the hope hit the ground and shatter. Mumbo looked at the piece of paper, shaking and gripping both sides. Tears that had been building the whole ‘conversation’ finally broke and spilt over Mumbo’s face. Taurtis grabbed Mumbo and held in up, the redstoner tipping over, sadness outweighing him. Doc grabbed Mumbo’s shoulders and helped him to the ground without hurting himself. Taurtis knelt down as well and wrapped an arm around Mumbo.</p><p>Doc and Taurtis got a look at the piece of paper Mumbo was holding onto. It was hard to read, the handwriting wobbly and small. Doc let Mumbo press against him, Mumbo grabbing the paper tightly.</p><p>“They aren’t dead.” Taurtis whispered. “They aren’t dead. Nothing was in the chat.”</p><p>This didn’t seem to comfort Mumbo; he just cried harder.</p><p>“We’ll figure this out!” Taurtis said, looking up at Doc for help. But he looked just as lost, just as distant. Small streams of tears ran down his face and dripped off his chin. “They can’t be dead.” Taurtis mumbled.</p><p>“I’m not leaving.” Jschlatt’s voice cut like a knife in the thin air. They all looked up. Xisuma, Dream, Jschlatt, and Alex were standing just past the leaf arch.</p><p>“You are; you don’t have a choice!” Dream snapped.</p><p>“I think it would be best.” Xisuma added. “This election is breaking things further and I want everyone to calm down and return to normal. Part of that is getting you home.”</p><p>“They’re just going to kill him, Suma.” Alex argued.</p><p>Mumbo looked up and wiped off his tears. He used Doc and Taurtis to stand up and walked towards them. Taurtis and Doc were quick to trot up to him.</p><p>“Mumbo?” Doc asked. Mumbo went up to the group.</p><p>“This is your fault!” The redstoner yelled at Schlatt, pointing. “They’re gone because of you!”</p><p>“Mumbo!” Doc grabbed his shoulders. Schlatt stepped back, Alex stepping forward.</p><p>“It’s his fault!” Mumbo chocked out. “That <em>f*cker</em> is responsible for this!”</p><p>“X, tell him they aren’t dead!” Taurtis said. “The chat was empty all night! We would’ve know if they were dead!” Xisuma’s face dropped.</p><p>“Wait, didn’t you shut off the chat?” Dream asked, turning to the admin. Doc, Taurtis, and Mumbo fell a bit.</p><p>“I did, but—”</p><p>Mumbo fell to his knees in another sob. “This is your <em>f*cking</em> fault…”</p><p>“Mumbo shut up!” Alex yelled. “You don’t know anything!”</p><p>“I know what Schlatt said.” Mumbo looked up. “And I know it messed them up.”</p><p>“I don’t think it’s your job to tell us what we did wrong.” Alex scowled. Mumbo shook Doc off of him and stood up, clutching the paper like his life depended on it.</p><p>“We’ll see about that when I become mayor.” Mumbo spat. Doc, Taurtis, X, and Dream stepped back and looked at each other. “Then we’ll see whose wrong…”</p><p>“It’s on.” Alex crossed his arms. “You didn’t win last time and you won’t win this time.” Schlatt grabbed Alex’s shoulder. “Let’s get out of here.” Alex grabbed Schlatt’s arm and pulled him away.</p><p>Mumbo wiped off his face again. “Xisuma. You’re my running mate.” X looked up, caught off guard.</p><p>“Mumbo don’t drag me into this!” He said. “Why are you acting like this?”</p><p>“We need to beat them!” Mumbo pleaded. “If we win then we don’t have to worry about it!”</p><p>“No.” Xisuma put his foot down. “You need to find someone else. I’m not getting involved.”</p><p>Mumbo looked at Doc and Taurtis, but both of them shook their heads.</p><p>“Mumbo, you should stay out of this.” Doc warned.</p><p>“Fine.” Mumbo turned away from them and started walking away. “If none of you…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know who will.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>False and Wels stood outside a nether portal.</p><p>“He’s ten minutes late…” False seethed.</p><p>“I know, he’s lazy.” Wels confirmed.</p><p>“I thought you said he was smart!” False snapped back</p><p>“He is!” Wels said. The portal started to swirl faster and Wels put up a hand to shush False.</p><p>A tall, lanky man with dark armor stepped out of the purple mist. Where a feathered plume should have been, was live fire, flickering around. His face seemed to be in a permanent grin, sharp teeth on full display. He had awful posture, leaning over on a dark metal sword. His eyes were a piercing red, flicking around like the fire on the top of his head.</p><p>His face was long and almost skeletal. His eyes were flat and laid back, his smile inhuman.</p><p>“Good morning Hermitcraft!” He laughed, stepping towards Wels and False. He swung his sword around haphazardly, grazing the top of False’s head.</p><p>“AH!” She yelped, jumping back. The nether soldier looked at her.</p><p>“Oh, my bad, me lady!” He gave a bow, lifting his helmet off to reveal sweaty brown hair. “The name’s Hels. I’m guessing you’s is along the line of beautiful!”</p><p>“As if, creep!” False snapped.</p><p>“Hels, this is False.” Wels stepped forward. “Please don’t scare her, we really need your help.”</p><p>“As yer message says.” Hels grinned wider, returning his helmet to his head. “So, what’ll you have me a-doin’?”</p><p>“We need to win an election.” Wels explained. “We’re up against Alex and Jschlatt.”</p><p>“OHH! I knows them!” Hels said. “They’ve been in the banned lands before, poor fellas.” He put a hand to his heart, face still bent into an inhuman face. “Yous okay’d my visit with that X-E-S-U-M?”</p><p>“Xisuma?” Wels asked genuinely.</p><p>“Yeh, E-zuma.” Hels said.</p><p>“Yeah…” Wels lied. “So, will you help us?”</p><p>“Waz in it fer me?” Hels asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Right, um, we’ll pay you a lot.” Wels smiled, nodding his head. Hels laughed like Wels had just cracked the funniest joke that was possible.</p><p>“HA! Right! Yous think I’m only heres fer the money?” Hels laughed again. His laugh was ear racking. “I wanta’ live heres!”</p><p>Wels and False froze. “Excuse me?” False asked.</p><p>“YEH!” Hels put his arm up. Wels shook his head.</p><p>“I told you money, and you said money!” He argued. “You never said anything about living here!” Hels spun around and started marching back to the portal.</p><p>“Guez I won’t be helpin’ out!” He cheered.</p><p>“WAIT!” Wels yelled. “I’ll get it sorted with X! You can stay here!” Hels looked back at them with a grin.</p><p>“Wels, what did you just do?” False whispered.</p><p>“Either banned myself or let Hels stay on the server.” Wels answered just as quietly.</p><p>“I hate you.” False growled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, hey, hey!<br/>yall should go sub to me on youtube. SkeeCatt22<br/> have a good night</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Don't Lose Your Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday, 9 am</p><p>Iskall woke up on the couch, a trash can in front of him. The living room was large with a small boxy TV. He could hear two people laughing in another room. The talking came closer.</p><p>“Iskall? Are you awake?” Luke walked up to him, Nate just behind.</p><p>“Yeah.” Iskall sat up.</p><p>“Feeling better, I guess?” Luke sat down beside him.</p><p>“For sure. Thank you.” Iskall fumbled with his hands.</p><p>“We’re gonna go get you checked out and make sure you’re well, okay?” Luke patted his shoulder.</p><p>“You don’t need to do that.” Iskall said.</p><p>“But we are.” Nate crossed his arms. “Your mechanical eye was f*cking bleeding.”</p><p>“You have to look like an observer and use your number.” Luke noted. Iskall froze. How had he not seen this coming?</p><p>Oh yeah.</p><p>Hangover.</p><p>Iskall nodded slowly and transformed, revealing his black, void body and his blue eye. Nate jumped back a bit, but Luke seemed fine.</p><p>Until he got a closer look at Iskall’s eye.</p><p>It was twitching and dull; it once blue and bright, but was now blending in more with his dark gray face.</p><p>“Oh man, that doesn’t look good.” Luke said. “I’m sure it’s nothing too bad.”</p><p>Nate sat down in a chair next to the couch. “So, what’s your number anyways?” He asked.</p><p>“85.” Iskall sighed. Luke’s eyes all bent down while Nate’s shot open.</p><p>“You’re a no-name?” Luke asked gently.</p><p>“You’ve got to be sh*tting me. No doctor is going to help you.” Nate said bluntly. Luke glared at him.</p><p>“Not if I have anything to say about it.” He snarled. He turned back to Iskall. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll get you back on your feet.” Luke stood up and offered a hand to Iskall. “Come on, I made an appointment for eleven. It’s a long drive, we better get going.” Iskall let Luke hoist him up.</p><p>“Do we have to drive Martha all the f*cking way out there?” Nate asked.</p><p>“Get over yourself.” Luke laughed. “I’ll pay gas.”</p><p>“We’re gonna get turned away at the f*cking door.” Nate added as they walked out of the large plantation house. Iskall hadn’t gotten a chance to appreciate the very beautiful land that the two observers had. He sat in the back seat of Martha and Nate took driving position and Luke buckled into the passenger seat.</p><p>“You know where were going right?” Luke asked, pulling out a map.</p><p>“Chromatic Hospital, Roman City.” Nate said. “I don’t need a f*cking map.”</p><p>“Hm, right, what you need is a swear jar.” Luke teased. Nate laughed and started backing out of the drive way.</p><p>“Says you! I heard a ‘f*cking’ on the tip of your tongue!” Nate joked back. Luke looked back at Iskall.</p><p>“Please excuse his ridiculously dirty mouth!” He said, mock serious.</p><p>“Your fine.” Iskall said with a small chuckle. Luke laughed and turned around.</p><p>“Hey, you need anything to eat?” Nate asked.</p><p>“I’m good.” Iskall replied. Luke shook his head.</p><p>“You need to eat something.” He snorted. “I know you don’t want to, quote on quote, ‘burden us’, but you need to eat something.”</p><p>“He’s right.” Nate agreed. “After how you looked last night? Something f*cked must’ve happened! Speaking of, mind filling us in?”</p><p>Luke slapped Nate’s shoulder. “You don’t have to say anything!” Nate just laughed.</p><p>Iskall looked down at his hands. “I just made a mistake. Can’t really go back on it.”</p><p>“You said you came through a portal?” Nate asked, resulting in Luke slapping him again.</p><p>“My—” Iskall stopped himself. “We found it.”</p><p>“We?”</p><p>“Nate, shut up!” Luke scolded. “Iskall, you don’t have to answer his dumb questions!”</p><p>“Oh come on! Who were you with?” Nate said. “Was it a special someone?” Iskall’s face shot up and would’ve been red if it was able.</p><p>“No.” He said, voice turning cold. “Just close friends.”</p><p>“Let’s turn on the radio!” Luke yipped, putting a hand on the knob.</p><p>“As if something interesting is happening.” Nate scoffed.</p><p>“<em>00-100 was found just last night!</em>” The radio host cheered.</p><p>They all looked up in shock.</p><p>“Bdubs…” Iskall mumbled.</p><p>“<em>He was found by his brother and, as far as we know, will be joining The Court!</em>”</p><p>Iskall felt the world go quiet. Was Bdubs really doing that? Was he really going to join the reason he ran away in the first place?</p><p>“<em>And on top of that, the abomination we all thought was dead, #2, is a part of The Authority. This is a new test devised by The Worker Chief to add muscle to The Authority. ‘The Brute’ is what they are calling it.</em>”</p><p>Now Iskall really felt sick. He grabbed his head and forced himself not to cry. Luke climbed into the back seat and sat beside Iskall.</p><p>“They were your friends… weren’t they?” He asked quietly. Iskall nodded. “They aren’t going to leave you, and even if they do, it’s not your fault. Knowing The Authority and Court, they were forced to do it.”</p><p>“I just want to go home…” Iskall muttered. “I was drunk; I wasn’t thinking… but I have no idea how I’d do that…”</p><p>“We’ll figure it out!” Luke promised. “We <em>will</em> get you home. First, though, we need to get you healed up.” Iskall nodded and looked up at the dark grey sky and the lighting thrashing through the clouds.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Two guards dragged Grian into a room and started filling him with a golden chest plate and helmet. His shoulders were covered with large pointed plates and his helmet had three points. His necklace fit right in place.</p><p>There was one more thing he noticed about the gem on his chest. It was cracked in fourths, metal bars just visible behind the translucent teal.</p><p>One guard gave him gantlets and secured them with dark brown belts.</p><p>Grian couldn’t believe this. The Authority? Really? Was he insane? He was pushed out of the room and back into the throne room. The Chief nodded for him to follow him. The guards let him go and walk on his own.</p><p>“Why do you want me anyways?” Grian asked. The Chief didn’t respond, just continued walking. Grian crossed his arms. “I’m not going to do you any favors!”</p><p>“You won’t need too.” The Chief said. “I want you to prove yourself in front of the rest of The Authority.”</p><p>“What?” Grian ran forward a bit. He was a bit taller than The Chief, yet the king intimidated him. “I thought you already figured this out? What made you change your mind about abominations? Why are you being nice-ish to me?”</p><p>“Be silent.” The Chief answered calmly. “I have everything in place and The Authority is with me in my decision to let you become The Brute.”</p><p>They opened the doors to the court yard. Weapons were set out.</p><p>“You will be competing in a trial of sorts.” The Chief gestured to the weapons. “You have a week to practice and show The Court and The Authority that you are what we need.”</p><p>“A week?” Grian snapped. “That’s hardly any time! And will I have to kill anyone? I’m not going to kill people for entertainment!”</p><p>The Chief turned around, hands laced behind his back. “Don’t worry about that, Brute.” He adjusted the crown on his head. “Just focus on training. Your instructor will be out shortly.” The Chief left Grian alone in the, all be it, pretty garden.</p><p>Soon a tall man walked out of the shadows. He cocked his head full of eyes and crossed his arms. From the sight of his mouth, his thin body, he was most likely a mage. He was wearing rose gold armor and a dark teal cape over his right shoulder.</p><p>“You’re The Brute, huh?” He asked.</p><p>“And who are you?” Grian asked, forgetting his fear. Something about being in his observer form made all of his insecurities fall away. Hermitcraft hardly entered his mind.</p><p>The man laughed. “I’m The Guardsman.” He said, extending a hand. “I guard The Arch Mage. I train new recruits and it’s my job to make sure you are ready for the job asked of you.”</p><p>Grian slowly took The Guardsman’s hand.</p><p>“What will I be doing to ‘prove myself’ to The Authority?” Grian asked.</p><p>“A couple prisoners. No one you’ll know.” The Guardsman walked over to the rack of weapons and took a flail off. “I don’t know if you know how to use a flail, but I highly suggest it. fitted with the right thing, it’s fatal.”</p><p>“I’ll be killing people?” Grian asked, humanity seeping back in. the Guardsman chuckled.</p><p>“As I said, no one you’ll know!” He tossed the weapon to Grian who barely caught it.</p><p>“Listen, Brute…” The Guardsman’s voice softened. Grian looked up. “You’ll need to master all weapons but we’ll start you off with this one to make a good impression!” He gave Grian two thumbs up. The builder’s face fell.</p><p>“I’m not very good at fighting!” Grian warned.</p><p>“That’s why I’m here, right?” The Guardsman picked up a shield and held it up. “Now go ham! Don’t worry about hurting me, I’ll be fine!” Grian sighed and readied his weapon. He didn’t know how to use it, but he swung as hard as he could.</p><p>*<em>CRACK* </em></p><p>The shield broke in half and blood split from The Guardsman’s arm. Grian dropped the flail and jumped back. His vision and body shook. His chest tightened. He wanted to fall apart.</p><p>But it felt good.</p><p>“Holy guacamole…” The Guardsman’s jaw dropped as he wiped the blood off with his cape. “Let’s get training immediately.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bdubs’ dad took the red bandana off of his head. “Don’t wear that, you need to look nice.” The builder didn’t argue, just slipped he bandana into his pocket. He walked out of the estate his family had owned for generations. He let out air and started walking to The Court’s Mansion.</p><p>Bdubs was sure that The Court was practically a cult with political power. All members stayed in a house and lived together staying away from the rest of society and are thought to be the ideal of workers.</p><p>Iskall was right about it.</p><p>Wait, Iskall. What was he doing? He needed to find Iskall and Grian as soon as possible! He looked up at the house that he’d possibly be spending the rest of his. He had to laugh. He was really about to do this. He turned around and secured the bandana on his head and began walking away.</p><p>“00-100?” A voice called. <em>Great</em>. He turned to see his grandfather, 00-00. Named after his great-great-great granddad, 00-00 was destined to be a part of The Court. Pungence had tried to warn Bdubs, but he ignored his brother, eyes set on The Court. But Iskall reached out to him after… after…</p><p>“Come here, son.” His granddad beckoned.</p><p>“I’m not doing this.” Bdubs spat.</p><p>“We’ve been waiting for you for so long, you need to finally take your seat.” His granddad held out his hand. “This isn’t an option.”</p><p>“No way.” Bdubs backed up.</p><p>“Don’t make me come and get you.” 00-00 said, voice lowering. “Get over here.” His out-stretched hand turned and teal dust gathered in his hand. Bdubs stopped moving, stopped breathing. That stuff would knock him out cold. He had forgotten The Court could do that.</p><p>Bdubs started walking forward. If he had any hope of getting back to Iskall and Grian, he needed to cooperate.  His granddad put away the magic powder and patted his shoulder.</p><p>“Welcome to The Court son.” He led Bdubs’ in to the mansion where soft, old ballroom music swam through the halls. In the grand scheme, Bdubs’ had only had his doubts about The Court recently. He been so used to living as a human, going fast and taking every day at full value, he forgot how long he was really going to live as an observer. No matter how human he looked, he was still young in the eyes of observers who lived for far longer.</p><p>“I’ll show you two your room.” His granddad broke the thoughts in his head before they got dim, leading Bdubs’ up the stairs. “You will be staying with another member that’s also new: 3000-00.” Bdubs clenched his fists. Of course he’d be staying with someone.</p><p>The halls were carpeted beautifully, walls with wooden beams carved delicately. Each door came with its own hand crafted depicted version of the three kings, all signed by different members of The Court. The door that held Bdubs’ room and new life, as far as his granddad was concerned, was blank.</p><p>“We got a new door for your room so that when you and 3000-00 are ready, you can depict the three kings.” His granddad explained. “My room is across.” He gestured to a door with his number and another observer’s number carved proudly. 00-00 and 999-100. “Alright, I’ll see you for lunch.” He handed Bdubs a card, key, and golden token and patted him on the back, returning down the hall.</p><p>“A schedule. Great.” Bdubs mumbled as he unlocked the door and walked in. He locked it behind him and turned to the large room, beds across from each other. Who he assumed was 3000-00 was sitting on his bed reading, a pair of glasses resting atop their head. They wore the same outfit as Bdubs. They had four eyes making a diamond shape on their head, as spaced apart a far bit. They looked up.</p><p>“Good morning.” They said.</p><p>“Morning.” Bdubs greeted, sitting down on his own bed, not really knowing what to do. “You’re 3000-00?” He asked. They nodded.</p><p>“Sure am. You must be 00-100.” They said. Bdubs’ nodded and pulled a leg up. “How come they didn’t yell at you for that bandana? I thought they surely would’ve.”</p><p>“It was my granddad.” Bdubs sighed. “Must’ve just been going easy.”</p><p>“You should take it off.” 3000-00 said. “I’d hate them to yell at you.”</p><p>“Pfff, I’ll take it off when I’m dead.” Bdubs flopped back on the bed. “So, what do we even do?”</p><p>“Sit and wait until lunch, I guess.” 3000-00 said. “They told me that we’d be starting classes and stuff after that.”</p><p>“Classes?” Bdubs sat up. “Really?”</p><p>“Yep.” 3000-00 didn’t seem happy either, setting their book aside, and lowering their glasses. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you come back?”</p><p>“Um… It’s a long story, but in essence, we needed to get away.” Bdubs sighed. “It was for the best.”</p><p>“You think?” 3000-00 said, kinda sad. “I don’t know why you’d want to come back here.”</p><p>“I-I didn’t really.” Bdubs held a knee to his chest. “But I couldn’t stay where I was any longer. This was the only place I had to go.”</p><p>“You should’ve gone to Dead Tree.” 3000-00 said. “I heard you can get to any dimension and any timeline from there.” They looked down. “That’s where I was trying to go.”</p><p>“But you couldn’t get away?” Bdubs asked.</p><p>They nodded. “After what you and that no-name did, I thought that I was going to make it!” They laughed. “But I didn’t have a portal. Took an L, I guess.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Bdubs said. “Hey, when I find my friends, we’ll get out of here and you can come with us.”</p><p>“<em>If</em> you find your friends.” 3000-00 mumbled, standing up. “The next time we get to step out of this house is on Saturday. After that? Nothing for months.”</p><p>“Where are we going on Saturday?” Bdubs asked, also standing.</p><p>“Apparently there is a new Authority member.” 3000-00 mocked. “An abomination at that. The Brute is what they’re calling it.”</p><p>“An abomination?” Bdubs asked. “Do you know his- I mean, <em>its </em>name?”</p><p>“I just told you, The Brute.”</p><p>“No, no, before that!” Bdubs pushed, getting a weird look from 3000-00.</p><p>“You think I know? I was told at breakfast this morning.” They crossed their arms and closed their eyes… They shot their eyes open. “You’re not friends with it, are you?”</p><p>“Maybe, I’ve heard there are three of them.”</p><p>“The Brute, Mark Matchmaker, and Abomination.” 3000-00 confirmed. “So unless you know The Matchmaker’s son or The Abomination, you know The Brute.”</p><p>“Well, that’s great!” Bdubs said. “This Saturday, Grian and I will get us out of there.” He started to pace. “We’ll find Iskall and get out of here!”</p><p>“Good luck for that!” 3000-00 jeered. “The Brute will be fighting the whole time.”</p><p>“Okay, do you want to get out of here or not?” Bdubs crossed his arms. 3000-00 laughed.</p><p>“Is there something I can call you when were alone?” They asked.</p><p>“Bdubs.” He held out a hand.</p><p>“Night.” They shook it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ight, got a Disney trip in two days, gonna start posting until leave!<br/>I'm getting hyper. I need to calm down, my gosh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. I Built a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tuesday, 10 am</p><p>Doc and Taurtis walked into Mumbo’s base. The base was cold and still, silence cutting into their heads. A familiar feeling crept up on Doc.</p><p>“Come here.” Doc whispered, leading Taurtis towards the bottom of the base. He hopped down the hole he wished didn’t exist and looked up at the new work space that sat in front of a dismantled portal. Mumbo was asleep in a chair, his work laying in front of him. Taurtis hissed as he made an unfortunate landing, startling Mumbo out of his sleep.</p><p>“Huh?” He groaned, chain spinning.</p><p>“Mumbo, what are you doing?” Doc asked empathically.</p><p>“I’m making a running mate.” The redstoner answered matter of fact-ly.</p><p>“What?” Taurtis yelped. “You can’t just <em>build</em> someone! Didn’t Grian ever tell you about NPC?” Doc and Mumbo looked up at the evolutionist. “Oh wow.”</p><p>“Mumbo, you need to stop.” Doc said, turning back.</p><p>“Too late.” Mumbo stood up and yawned with a stretch. “How do you like…” He stepped out of the way, arms out. “Grumbot’s new body!”</p><p>“Mu-Mumbo, I—” Doc stuttered.</p><p>“Whose Grumbot?” Taurtis asked with childlike oblivion.</p><p>“My son.” Mumbo said proudly, hands on hips. Doc rubbed his face.</p><p>“Your son?” Taurtis repeated in disbelief.</p><p>“My son!” Mumbo confirmed. “I built him a new body so that he could join me on Saturday!”</p><p>“Do you have some kind of hardcore, horror backstory that I don’t know about?” Taurtis asked. “Where your son died and you rebuilt him as a robot?”</p><p>“Not exactly!” Mumbo turned to his creation. “Grumbot was built by me and Grian during the first election to help us win. I think he’ll do me good this round.”</p><p>“So he’s you and Grian’s kid?” Taurtis asked.</p><p>“Well, kinda.”</p><p>“… Um, well… you two are fathers?”</p><p>“Were.” Mumbo spat. Taurtis tensed up.</p><p>“We don’t know that they are dead!” Taurtis huffed.</p><p>“It’s almost certain.” Mumbo sighed. Doc sucked in air. They all stayed quiet for a bit.</p><p>Taurtis walked up to Mumbo, hands behind his back. “So, were you two dating?” Mumbo gave Taurtis a dirty look.</p><p>“No…” He shot.</p><p>“Married?” Taurtis said.</p><p>“NO!” Mumbo jumped a little bit. “What in the world?” He turned away and started working again. “Just leave me alone.” He spat. “I really don’t want to talk.”</p><p>Doc grabbed Taurtis’ shoulder and pulled him away. They climbed out of the hole.</p><p>“I’m gonna go on a walk.” Doc sighed. Taurtis nodded and watched the doctor walk away.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Hels slapped a stack of paper and books in front of False and Wels.</p><p>“We’s cookin’ with netherite now!” He cheered.</p><p>“We don’t have to read all of this, do we?” False asked. Hels chuckled.</p><p>“Naw, I already ave’!” Hels smiled. “So, ‘Aturday will be GrEaT! I’ve got an argument, several counter arguments, and bribes! We’s never losin’!”</p><p>“Great, so you’ll tell me what to say?” False asked.</p><p>“Yeahs, yeahs—wait, yous want to take MY stuff… thru yous mouth?” Hels stopped smiling. His fire plume burst upwards. “NO WAY IN <em>HELS</em>!” He started dying of laughter. He stopped suddenly. “Noes; I’m doing the speakings.”</p><p>False looked at Wels. “That’s not--” Wels cut False off.</p><p>“Okay, will do.” False glared at him. “Don’t worry…” He put a hand up. False crossed her arms.</p><p>“If we don’t win this election, I’ll send you back to the nether.” False threatened. Hels grinned widely.</p><p>“Well, is a good thing we’s winnin’!” He shot his hand in the air. “‘Aturday is the day o’ reckonin’!!”</p><p>False rubbed her face and grabbed Wels’ arm. They watched Hels strut out of the dining room.</p><p>“Wels, this is an awful idea.” She said, looking at him. “I wasn’t sure before, but the more I think about last Saturday, the more I want to throw up.”</p><p>“What? Why?” Wels asked, turning to her.</p><p>“What Jschlatt said, what we agreed with.” False said. “We shouldn’t have.”</p><p>“False, those three-three… <em>observers</em> have kept us in the dark!” Wels argued. “I hate to agree with Schlatt and EX, but they were right!” False’s face dropped. “You need to stop worrying about them.” Wels pulled his arm away from False and shook his head as he walked away.</p><p>False stood paralyzed, eyes wide and arms stiff. She scoffed, clenching her face and pulling the stack of files into her arms. She furrowed her eyebrows and took the papers back to her base. She tossed them down on the floor and crossed her arms, thinking.</p><p>If Wels wanted to win this election, False didn’t. There had to be a way to secure their loss. Even if Alex and Schlatt won, she didn’t want Wels to win. Not only was Hels a risky move, Wels didn’t see the problem with that Saturday.</p><p>False’s eye caught a shimmer and she turned her head to an enchanted cross bow. Two blows would kill someone, and if it didn’t the victim would have the pleasure of a burning sensation. That was without any special arrow.</p><p>She grabbed it swiftly and grabbed wither arrows.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>This would stop the election.</p><p>Xisuma had told her that she was being too violent recently, but the worrier was sure that this was a good excuse to pull out the weapons.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Alex was at his table reading. Jschlatt leaned in the kitchen doorway and sighed.</p><p>“Don’t say anything.” Alex said, not looking up.</p><p>“Alex, you can’t do this to yourself.” Schlatt walked in. “You can’t take this election so seriously. We can’t let them get to us.”</p><p>“There’s a neutral party now!” Alex looked up at him. “We have to play harder!”</p><p>“You think Mumbo’s an active threat?” Schlatt chuckled, trying to lighten the room.</p><p>“He could be. Someone to vote for if you’re neutral.” Alex rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Alex, you can’t lose yourself to an election.” Schlatt sat down in front of him. “I know firsthand what happens! Whether you win or lose, it’s not going to well. If me and Wilbur are anything to look at.” Alex stood up, snapping the book up.</p><p>“Schlatt, we are going to win this election, and we are not going to let these <em>idiots </em>do anything with power.” Alex said.</p><p>“Alex!” Schlatt stood up. “Please don’t do this! Don’t follow in my footsteps!”</p><p>Alex walked out of the room. Did he even hear Schlatt? Schlatt stood up and followed Alex to his room. Alex tossed the book away from himself and grabbed his head. Schlatt ran over and tried to grab his shoulders, but his hands went straight through Alex.</p><p>Purple wings burst from Alex’s back, pushing Schlatt away and against the wall. They were dripping with blood. Blood started to drip poor from under Alex’s hands and the room got darker. He wailed, falling to the ground as blood started to pool in the black void around them. Schlatt tried to reach Alex again, but he seemed only to get further.</p><p>Dark blood started falling like rain, a hot and humid fog filling the infinite space. A drop hit Schlatt’s face, turning his vision red. His limbs refused to move and his head was bent upwards, eyes glued open.</p><p>Pain seized his body, pin and chains ripping into his stomach. What he couldn’t see was being described by his pain. His legs started bleeding from all pours and they melted like the Ebola virus had him trapped. His guts spilt out and he fell on his side, able to move his head and watch his body decompose from the ground up.</p><p>He screamed but blood blocked it, coming out of his mouth in waves of gory puke. His hands grabbed his face, his vision going dark with excruciating pain. His hands could feel the sockets where is eye balls should have been. All that was left was flimsy eye lids and pouring blood. Schlatt’s mouth filled with blood.</p><p>Everything fell still again, the pain reaching an unbearable breaking point.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Iskall had fallen asleep against the window and Luke had moved back up to the passenger seat. They picked up food and parked in the lot of the hospital. Luke shook Iskall lightly.</p><p>“Hey, we’re here.” He said as Iskall opened his eyes.</p><p>“We got food and you better f*cking eat.” Nate said, taking a bite out of his sandwich. Luke handed Iskall and chicken sandwich and some water.</p><p>“Thanks.” Iskall muttered taking a bite out of his food. His stomach still wanted to throw itself, but Iskall forced the food down. After eating, the three headed to the building. It was large and black, a bright red cross at the top of a tower. Looking around, Iskall recognized the place they were in as Roman City, one of the only ‘cities’ in the worker’s land. It was named by The Advisor, a human history major.</p><p>The entrance area was filled with observers of all shapes and sizes, some wearing masks, others in wheel chairs, and a majority of them were not workers. In fact, Luke, Nate, and Iskall were probably some of the only ones. Not many of the nurses were workers even. Luke walked up to the desk.</p><p>“55-89.” Luke said, and the lady nodded, typing it into the computer.</p><p>“Go sit in the waiting room, they’ll be out shortly.” She didn’t even look up. Luke nodded and lead Iskall and Nate over to a couple seats. They all sat down. An older lady looked over at them.</p><p>“I think worker seating is over there.” She mocked. Nate narrowed his eyes. The woman who was with the older lady looked up from talking to her kid.</p><p>“Mom, don’t say that.” The woman said. “I’m so sorry.” She said, looking up.</p><p>“It’s fine.” Luke said.</p><p>“Hey, f*ckers, move out of the way!” A mage spat. Luke, Nate, and Iskall shot up from their seats. The mage sat down. “What are you looking at?” The woman, who was most likely a mechanic, crossed her arms.</p><p>“Have some manors!” She scolded. The mage looked up.</p><p>“They need to know their place!” He scoffed. “Dirty <em>workers</em>.” He said ‘workers’ like it was a <em>slur</em>. The woman looked up at Iskall and met his eyes. Her eyes were empathetic and saddened. Luke grabbed Nate’s hand automatically.</p><p>“Let’s get out of here.” Luke mumbled, leading the two out.</p><p>“55-89?” A nurse called. A bunch of observers looked up and scowled or gave dirty looks. Luke grabbed Iskall’s arm and pulled him and Nate back with the nurse. The nurse closed the door behind them. “I’m sorry you have to deal with that. I would think that people would have more decency.”</p><p>“It’s alright.” Luke sighed, letting go of Nate and Iskall.</p><p>“So you’re having a problem with your left eye?” The nurse asked.</p><p>“Um, actually, I don’t have the problem.” Luke explained. They walked into the examination room. “This is 85.” He gestured to Iskall. “I knew we’d get declined if I put a no-name down, so I—”</p><p>“It’s alright.” The nurse smiled. “I’ve had more than one of you poor no-names. I can handle this.” She started typing into the computer. Nate looked down at his phone.</p><p>“F*ck!” He cursed. Everyone looked at him. “Sorry.” He mumbled.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Luke asked.</p><p>“My dad wants me to come to some kind of colosseum battle, masquerade ball sh*t.” Nate explained. “You know, change my mind. Good news, he said I could bring friends.” The nurse smiled at them.</p><p>“That’s for the new Authority member, The Brute.” Iskall froze and looked up. “And the initiation of a coupe new Court members, including the one who went missing a couple years back.”</p><p>“Grian… Bdubs!” He smiled. “This is it! I get into the party and we can get the heck out of here!” They all looked at him. He covered where his mouth would’ve been.</p><p>“We need to get this check-up quick!” Nate laughed, blocking Iskall. “He’s going insane from the pain killers!”</p><p>The nurse raised an eyebrow. “I’ll get Dr. Nitro in here as soon as possible…” The nurse stood up and walked out of the room.</p><p>“Iskall, man, you need to shut-the f*ck-up.” Nate said.</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Iskall muttered.</p><p>“Nate, come off it.” Luke said. “Iskall, you’re fine.”</p><p>There was a small knock at the door and Dr. Nitro walked in. He was tall and thin, a mechanic surely. He wore scrubs detailed with golden gears.</p><p>“Good afternoon gentlemen!” He greeted warmly. He closed the door behind himself. “So I heard I was here for an 85?” He plopped down in his rolly chair. Luke nodded.</p><p>“Something’s up with his eye.” Luke explained. Dr. Nitro nodded.</p><p>“Alright, lemme’ see.” He said, walking over to Iskall. “hmm…” He sat back down and typed into the computer. “Looks like you got glass in it or something… but while in a disguise?” He turned to them. “I promise not to tell; what were you doing as a human?” Luke stepped forward to start talking, but Dr. Nitro put his hand up. “Let him speak.” Luke stepped back.</p><p>Iskall looked down. “I ran away and I…” He took a deep breath. Nitro gestured for Luke and Nate to exit, which they did.</p><p>“You can talk to me.” Nitro said. Iskall rubbed his arm.</p><p>“I got drunk and came back with two others in an impulse decision.” Iskall said quickly, trying not to think about it. “In my disguise, I had a mechanical eye. When I came back through the portal, it broke.” Dr. Nitro narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“How did you get back?” He asked.</p><p>“A portal my friend built.”</p><p>“How did they figure it out?” Nitro pushed. “There’s no way a human would know how to build something like that!”</p><p>Iskall’s attempt to keep his breathing deep and constant was futile. Dr. Nitro sat Iskall down.</p><p>“You don’t have to say anything.” He said, regretting asking so much. “I’ll get you something for your eye.” He peaked his head out and told Nate and Luke to come back in. Dr. Nitro left to get something.</p><p>“Iskall, are you alright?” Luke asked, kneeling down. Iskall nodded, knowing that if it were Mumbo or Grian or any hermit, he would’ve said no. Because he wasn’t. He was shaking and his breathing was shallow. He felt sick and alone and knew that his chances of even seeing his friends again was slim to none.</p><p>Dr. Nitro walked back in and handed Iskall a medication bottle.</p><p>“Two a day; one in the morning and one at night.” He explained. “But be careful; it’s powerful stuff.” Iskall nodded.</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Luke said.</p><p>“You stay safe, alright?” The doctor said. Nate and Luke nodded, walking out of the room with Iskall.</p><p>“Iskall.” Nate said. “I’m going to get you to that party. And you’re going to find your friends.” Iskall looked up and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heyy, look whose here!<br/>Anyhow, my apologies for the last chapter, something must have hit a wrong button or something<br/>I hope everyone's having a good time with this, and for those worried if this is canon or not: like all bad sequels; it's isn't if you don't want t to be.</p><p>It's my b-day, good bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Watch Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wednesday, 5 am</em>
</p><p>Mumbo walked to the white box where Grumbot resided, carrying Grum’s new self. He walked in and set the body down and pulled cords from Grumbot’s control panel and plugged them in.</p><p>“You’re going offline for a second, okay bud?” Mumbo said to the towering creation. The robot face bent down into a worrisome one. “I’ll be okay…” Mumbo said. He froze. “Did you just--?”</p><p>“Do what?” A voice said.</p><p>“Did you just hear me—” Mumbo looked up at Grum. His eye twitched. “I’m going mad.”</p><p>“I don’t think you are.” Grum said bluntly. “Dad installed a voice modification.”</p><p>“When?!” Mumbo exclaimed.</p><p>“Well if you want to know the exact time—”</p><p>“No!” Mumbo put up his hands. “This is fine; it makes our jobs easier.”</p><p>“Speaking of dad: where is he?” Grum said. Mumbo stiffened.</p><p>“I’ll answer your questions once you’re in your new body.” He sighed.</p><p>“Okay then.” Grum smiled.</p><p>Once the downloading started, Mumbo leaned against the robot and closed his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t help but think about Iskall, Grian, and Bdubs. Unless some freak zombie accident happened, it was clear what did. And it made Mumbo’s stomach turn inside out and his brain fall to mush.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Four hours later, Grum looked down at his creator.</p><p>“Dad?” Grum asked, a bit louder than he had before. “Dad?” Still, Mumbo made no sighed of waking up. Grum stood up, straightened his invisible tie, and yelled, “DAD! WAKE UP!” His mechanical voice crackled at the end, Mumbo shooting up from his slumber and banging his head on Grumbot.</p><p>“OW!” Mumbo snapped. “What?” He looked up at Grum, eyes foggy and pupils dilated.</p><p>“I like my new look!” Grum said, sounding very pleased at himself. Mumbo rubbed his head.</p><p>“I’m glad…”</p><p>“So, what’s the occasion?” Grum asked, plopping down in front of the redstoner.</p><p>“An election.” Mumbo said. Grum clenched his fists, his face showing a slight subtlety of resentment. But Mumbo didn’t notice. “We need to win this time.”</p><p>“What do you mean ‘this time’?” Grum asked. “Didn’t we win last time?” Mumbo looked up, caught in a lie.</p><p>“We did; we just need to win again!” Mumbo smiled. Grum could tell he was lying. He sighed or the robot equivalent of it.</p><p>“Where’s dad?” He asked. If Mumbo looked distant before, he was completely offline now. He stood up, walking away from Grumbot. “Dad?” Grum stood up as well.</p><p>“Come on, we need to get ready.” Mumbo said, not waiting for Grum.</p><p>“Where’s dad?” Grum asked, panic rising in his voice. “Please tell me where he is!”</p><p>“Grum!” Mumbo spun around, face wet. “We need to go.”</p><p>Grum watched his dad walk away from him. Grum crossed his arms and followed Mumbo dragging his feet.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Jschlatt opened his eyes. His body was sore and he saw light shining through the window, illuminating the dust. He heard a guitar strumming and turning to the music, he saw Alex playing.</p><p>He was humming and singing. Schlatt closed his eyes and let Alex’s singing comfort him. Alex looked up at him and stopped humming.</p><p>“Are you alright?” He asked. Schlatt opened his eyes and smiled.</p><p>“I’m always okay.” He snorted. Alex smiled, continuing to play.</p><p>“Did you have another ‘episode’?” He asked.</p><p>“I guess you could call it that.” Schlatt smirked. “F*cking hurt this time.”</p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay.” Alex said. “Saturday is only a few days away now.” Jschlatt’s smile fell.</p><p>“Alex, don’t do this.” He scolded.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Alex asked, oblivious.</p><p>“Please don’t go to the debate.” Schlatt pleaded. “Just let False and Wels win. It’s okay…”</p><p>Alex scoffed. “This is for the good of both of us.” He said, setting his guitar down. “I’m going to get up there and tell them that we aren’t anything to be afraid of.”</p><p>“That’s… this isn’t the way to do it.” Jschlatt made a futile attempt to sit up.</p><p>“Schlatt, don’t argue with me.” Alex stood up. “This election is our chance to prove to the hermits that we aren’t the bad guys. That’s what Saturday is for!” Alex turned to walk out.</p><p>He was at the door when Schlatt said, “I remember my inauguration like it was yesterday.” Alex looked back at him. “I looked every one of those citizens in the eye, and I told them that everything was going to change. I made a mistake.”</p><p>“And I won’t make that mistake.” Alex said confidently.</p><p>“But what if you lose?” Schlatt asked. “Every hero can turn into the villain at any moment, no matter how much you say you won’t do anything; how do you know?” Alex walked over to Schlatt and knelt down.</p><p>“I promise.” Alex said. Schlatt looked at him hopefully. “I promise I will win and I will make Hermitcraft a better place.” Schlatt’s face fell as Alex walked out of the room</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>Wednesday, 10 am</em>
</p><p>Dream sat on X’s couch and leaned back with a cup of tea. Xisuma was at his desk typing. The room was quiet apart from the typing and occasional sip from Dream. The silence lasted up until there was a quiet and slow knock on the door. X got up and opened it, seeing Taurtis on the other side.</p><p>His eyes were red and puffy and his suspenders had been discarded at his waist.</p><p>“Oh goodness, Taurtis are you okay?” X asked, helping Taurtis sit down.</p><p>“Please tell me they aren’t dead.”  Taurtis asked, looking up at the admins.</p><p>“We don’t know that they are.” X knelt down and grabbed Taurtis’ shoulders. “Tango, Joe, and TFC have been looking for them.”</p><p>“But-but—” Taurtis stuttered, voice getting caught behind a sob. “What if they are dead?”</p><p>Dream and Xisuma looked at each other.</p><p>“What are we supposed to do?” Dream asked. “Hold a funeral?” X smacked Dream’s arm.</p><p>“Taurtis, it’ll be okay no matter what happens.” Xisuma said. “You’re welcome to stay here.” Taurtis covered his face with his hands.</p><p>“Xisuma.” Dream pulled Xisuma away and around a corner. “Why haven’t we used magic yet?”</p><p>“Because watcher magic isn’t safe in a large server of this.” X explained. “And I doubt you have much experience with it anyways.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Dream crossed his arms. “I’m just saying, instead of using code, we could be finding their last location or even their current one.”</p><p>“We can use code for that.” X put his hands on his hips.</p><p>“But magic’s quicker.” Dream said. “We could find their bodies or even alive and then everyone has an answer by Saturday.”</p><p>“Dream, a tracking spell would be extremely risky and we could expose ourselves.” Xisuma argued. “Some of this server has had ill experience with watchers.”</p><p>“You have a lot more humans then I do.” Dream sighed. “I hate to say this, but you’re right, I’m not the best at using magic, so you need to do this.”</p><p>“I won’t use that magic as long as I live.” X crossed his arms.</p><p>“You used it to threaten me.” Dream cocked his head. X’s face lit up red.</p><p>“That was an accident; I was stressed.” He looked away. Dream shook his head and grabbed Xisuma’s shoulders.</p><p>“We need to do something fast. We can’t just hold a funeral without knowing where their bodies are.” Dream said. “I’ve learned over the years that if you don’t see the body; they aren’t dead.” Xisuma rubbed his mask and mumbled nonsense.</p><p>“If I do this… What if someone sees us?” X asked, backing up with his hands up. Dream groaned.</p><p>“Xisuma Void, we need to hurry.” The speed runner stepped out to Taurtis. “Hey, um… Grian’s Friend,” Taurtis looked up, tears streaming down his face. “We need to step out a sec, you’re welcome to stay here.” Dream grabbed X’s arms and dragged him out of the office.</p><p>“Fine!” X caved. Dream crossed his arms. X looked him up and down. “Now?”</p><p>“YES!” Dream growled.</p><p>Xisuma sighed and lifted his helmet off of his head and placed it on the ground. Dream lifted his mask to the top of his head and looked his fellow admin in the eyes. They both held out their hands and they burst with purple flames. While Dream’s flames were steady, Xisuma’s sputtered and kept almost going out. Dream scoffed and grabbed his hands.</p><p>“Hold still, you’re not focusing.” Dream snared.</p><p>“I’m focusing plenty!” X pulled his hands away.</p><p>“You’ve got the bigger magic here, if your intention isn’t focused—”</p><p>“I know!” X said, voice loud but trembling. Dream glared at him.</p><p>“Aren’t you supposed to be one of the greatest admins? Dream asked.</p><p>“Admin? Yes. Watcher? No.” Xisuma said. Dream rubbed his face and extended his hands again.</p><p>“Focus on their cords.” He said, closing his eyes. “Their DNA and all that voodoo energy stuff.”</p><p>Xisuma closed his eyes and tried to focus.</p><p>“Teleportation; ready?”</p><p>“Ready.”</p><p>And they disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ight.<br/>We getting close, just kidding it's longer then the first one what am I doing with my life?<br/>So how are you guys?<br/>Real question, I hope you are all doing well.<br/>Have a good day or night or week or wat ever is your life.<br/>B)<br/>I'm keeping it together.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Portal Out of Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Wednesday, 11 am</em>
</p><p>The first thing Xisuma and Dream noticed was the smell. A vile mix of iron and bile hit their senses like fire in hell.</p><p>“AH!” Dream spat, grabbing his nose. Xisuma did the same, opening his eyes as the watered.</p><p>“Dream…” X mumbled. Dream opened his eyes and looked at the room they were in.</p><p>What was clearly recognized as Grian’s architecture surrounded them, the room dark, small lamps on desk lighting up small portions of the floor. A yellow glow sparkled from behind darkly tinted glass. Two tube sat in front of the glassed off machine, tube connected to both. Black and red stains covered one tube while the other was perfectly clean.</p><p>A desk had monitors glowing blue, lighting up old food and potion bottles nearby. The dark black ooze covered every surface, the floor smeared with it and what was presumably blood.</p><p>Xisuma covered his mouth, Dream stepping back. Shivers split up their spines and charged down their legs.</p><p>“This isn’t—” Dream started. “This isn’t where they are! What were you focusing on?”</p><p>“Their DNA!” X shot back. “I thought that was our safest bet!”</p><p>“Unless they f*cking exploded, I—” Dream stopped speaking. “What the f*ck? Am I in the right Hermitcraft?”</p><p>“I’m not so sure of that…” Xisuma said, hand migrating up his face. Dream swallowed the uneasiness and walked towards a desk. He picked up a note book full to the brim and held together by a string. He opened it up.</p><p>“This is…” He grumbled, reading a few pages. “A scientific notebook?” Xisuma took his eyes off the machine and walked over.</p><p>“It’s Grian’s…” X said. “That’s his handwriting.”</p><p>“What was he doing in here?” Dream asked. “You’ve got a USB drive on you?” X patted his pockets and pulled one out.</p><p>“Always.” He placed it into the computer.</p><p>“Do you think they used this to…” Dream didn’t want to finish the sentence.</p><p>“Why would they do something like this?” X asked, removing the port. “That pipe is clean. I can’t see why anyone would make something so complicated.”</p><p>“We need to look through all of this.” Dream said. “And we need to get out of here.”</p><p>“Alright.” X said. Dream looked at him.</p><p>“Are you going to focus this time?” He asked. Xisuma narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“I did last time!”</p><p>“Sure.” Dream rubbed his face. “Speaking of, we should take samples of this… stuff. See if it is really their DNA.” X nodded, removing more equipment from his belt. Dream raised his eye brows and nodded. He could appreciate someone well prepared for anything.</p><p>They gathered a couple samples and held out their hands. Purple flames burst upwards, purple mist taking the two away again.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bdubs ate lunch with lackluster like he had the past days. Something about being in this house made him exhausted. He didn’t do more than talk to Night and nod or shake his head. Night also felt this way, their conversations extremely abbreviated.</p><p>When they got back to the room after lunch, Bdubs and Night fell into their beds.</p><p>“Night?” Bdubs said. Night looked up.</p><p>“It’s the middle of the day.” They said.</p><p>“I was calling your name.” Bdubs laughed. Night chuckled.</p><p>“Oh yeah.” They said. “I hardly remembered. So how have you been, Bdubs?”</p><p>“Dang, my name sounds so weird…” He said. “And by now you should know how my day is.”</p><p>“I know, but that’s my only conversation starter.” Night rolled onto their back and sighed. “If I didn’t know better, I would think they wanted us to forget our names…</p><p>…</p><p>… oh wait.”</p><p>Bdubs snorted. “Yeah, but we won’t”</p><p>…</p><p>“Right?”</p><p>Night and Bdubs sat up and looked at each other.</p><p>“We won’t” Night agreed.</p><p>“Never.” Bdubs confirmed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The Brut—Grian flopped down on his bed and wrapped his arms around his stomach. All of his muscles screamed and burned. Tears clawed at his dry eyes and Grian couldn’t help but let them out with a sob. He twisted into a ball and grabbed his head into his legs.</p><p>“Brute.” The Brute recognized The Guardsman’s voice and looked up. “Why are you crying?”</p><p>“Today was awful.” Grian spat. Right then, a jolt of electricity shot through his body. Pain ricocheted off his bones and shot it spine. It was the same feeling he’d felt so many times the past few days. “What is that?” Grian asked, more tears cascading down his shivering face.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“That shock!”</p><p>“Abomination’s don’t react to physical pain.” The Guardsman stepped over and knelt down to The Brute. “We’ve learned a lot from The Abomination. For one, it never responds to pain or what should be pain. If fact, it hardly responds to physical contact.”</p><p>“But-but—” Again the irking pain grabbed his nerves. His limbs went limp and he could hardly move his face.</p><p>“Brute, you don’t know what they’ve ask me to do to train you, but I’ve been going easy.” The Guardsman stood up. “If you keep messing around like this, I’ll crank up what we have to do.” The Authority member walked out of the small, dingy room.</p><p>The days and nights had been blending together and The Brute—<em>Grian</em>—could hardly tell when it was time to wake up and go to sleep. He never knew night from day, but The Guardsman assured him he’d been waking him at the same time every day. Grian’s internal clock said otherwise. There were no clocks in the room he’d been working in, and that had been the only place he had been.</p><p>But something more than his environment was nagging at him. But he didn’t know what it was. At this point, The Brute chalked it up to being the strange shocks he’d been experiencing. Or not experiencing. The Guardsman had made it clear that The Brute couldn’t feel pain.</p><p>But was that all? Just some stupid feeling of electric current? Was that all that was carving a hole in his chest? Was that the only thing that emptied his stomach every night?</p><p>It couldn’t be… right?</p><p>~~~</p><p>Iskall finished cleaning up the kitchen and started on the living room. For the shelter Nate and Luke were giving him, he had to make himself useful. While Luke wasn’t big on the idea of making Iskall work for his room in the house, the redstoner insisted that he needed to do something for them.</p><p>Nate and Luke met halfway and put Iskall in charge of the living room, kitchen, and bathrooms. Nate was fine with the prospect of someone doing everything he was told, but Luke forced Nate to have some decency.</p><p>So Iskall cleaned the living room, kitchen, and bathrooms and stayed in their guest room. He made sure it stayed clean, like no was even living there. In his free time, he tried to remember how Mumbo had built the original portal. Drawing in a note book given to him from Luke, he drew the thing over and over, trying to squeeze every last memory out. How much netherite, how much redstone, where was the redstone?</p><p>Luke and Nate had to work both day and night shift, so Iskall found himself with fifteen hours to himself.</p><p>On any other day, Iskall would spend this time filling the branches of the trees, making redstone, talking to the other hermits. But today he was on two good Samaritans’ porch trying to remember how the portal that killed his friend was made.</p><p>That little book had more water damage than it did ink.</p><p>The time told him that he had the rest of the day and then ten more hours till Luke and Nate returned home.</p><p>It was Wednesday afternoon and at the end of this week he was going to find Grian and Bdubs and get home. In order to do that, he needed to make the portal.</p><p>With daylight lasting for a few more hours, Iskall stood up and started walking to the place where he was going to build it. He threw the sash of dynamite and a steel pickaxe over his shoulder, a gift from Nate that Iskall didn’t plan to use all things considered.</p><p>Iskall knew that no one could find this portal and that it would be made differently than it was on Hermitcraft. He’d found a place to build it and figured out a couple of things that would help in construction.</p><p>One: the portal needed a large power source</p><p>Two: It needed to be built put of something incredibly strong.</p><p>It shouldn’t be too hard to get that, surprisingly.</p><p>Iskall walked through the dark fields of the tall, dark green pants. The blue flowers were beginning to close up, ready to become some sort of fruit or vegetables. Thirty minutes later, Iskall was at the small crop circle that would serve his portal well.</p><p>He sat down on the ground and opened the note book again, looking at the sketches he had done.</p><p>A couple w-BN tubes and a high powered generator should be enough to crack into another dimension. But there were two hold ups. For one, he didn’t have magic. Many people on The Court were gifted some magic that would cause amnesia, and The Authority had very powerful magic dependent on the role they serve. Iskall, as a no-name, had nothing. But that shouldn’t be a problem as long as he gets here with Bdubs and Grian.</p><p>The other thing was he’d need to open the right portal. One to the observer’s realm had little guess work, but one wrong move for back into Minecraft, and Iskall could end up in Shady Oaks or Space Den.</p><p>But Iskall had something most did not.</p><p>The server IP.</p><p>A small number, in the grand scheme, was all he needed to return home. With luck, he’d make it back to Hermitcraft with Bdubs and Grian and finish that stupid election.</p><p>“Unless the time variation is still around…” Iskall said out loud. “That’s one more problem…” He jotted something into his notebook.</p><p>“So all I have to do is figure out time travel.” He sat back. “Just great. Okay.” He started writing in the book. “Grian built a time machine in season six, but that wasn’t very successful. Doc made the infinity portal that season, but that wasn’t a time machine…” Iskall flipped the page, writing more as he spoke to himself, trying to stay sane. “EX’s portal wasn’t time based either… GAHHH!” He stood up and kicked the book.</p><p>“I heard you were trying to get back to Hermitcraft.” A voice said from behind him. Iskall spun around and looked up. While not one hundred percent, Iskall was pretty sure he was in the presence of Abomination. <em>The </em>Abomination.</p><p>“Who are you?” Iskall said, stepping back and trying to avoid eye contact with the cross pupil.</p><p>“Why, who’d think someone would recognize the man who ruined their life…” Abomination chuckled. “It’s me, of course…</p><p>Abomination…”</p><p>“Why are you here?!” Iskall yelled, pulling the pickaxe from his back. Abomination laughed devoid of emotion.</p><p>“A friend of my let me out on a walk.” It explained. “I’d hate to name faces, but we abominations have to stick together!”</p><p>“What? Who?” Iskall asked, moving with Abomination as he floated around, staying face to face.</p><p>“Why, The Brute of course.” It stopped moving, floating right over Iskall’s journals. “They made an awful decision to break it’s stone, so being unstable, it listened to my pleas. With a swing of it’s fatal flail, I was free. The Authority was none the wiser and it won’t tell a soul.”</p><p>“Don’t call Grian an ‘it’!” Iskall yelled. “How did you talk to him?”</p><p>“Being in a glass bottle is rather boring so I diverged my mind from my body and found The Brute.” Abomination floated down to Iskall notebook and picked it up, flipping through the pages. “<em>He</em>’s weak now, I expect little of him when the time comes.”</p><p>“What time?” Iskall lowered his voice.</p><p>“When he has to kill someone.” Abomination dropped the book. Iskall almost dropped his pickaxe.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Iskall regained his stance and held the steel out. “Grian won’t kill anyone!”</p><p>“We don’t know that.” Abomination said. “Personally, I don’t quite think he will. But if he does…”</p><p>“Don’t you dare say it!”</p><p>“He and I won’t be so different.”</p><p>Abomination’s body melted into a black ooze that was thick like syrup. Iskall recognized it and dropped his pickaxe. That dark goop was the one on Grian every time his wings breached his back.</p><p>“Grian is nothing like you…” Iskall seethed to no one.</p><p>Iskall picked up his notebook and started running back to the house. Dark storm clouds threated to pour down, the wind thrashed the plants, small blue petals were thrown off their plants. He came to the road. He looked both ways and then bolted to town. This portal needed to be perfect by the time Saturday came. Iskall needed to start now.</p><p>He ran into town and to the mechanic shop. He needed the w-BN pipes and a generator. Iskall pulled out the money that Luke had given him for cleaning, despite Iskall’s resilience. The man at the counter had four eyes in a diamond shape, all fairly large.</p><p>“How can I help you?” He said.</p><p>“I need w-BN pipes.” Iskall said, voice frantic. “Four elbows and four straights, 24’. And I highest power generator you have.” He didn’t have enough money to go bigger.</p><p>“I like a guy with precise orders.” The man at the counter said. He turned around and looked through some cabinets. A tall mechanic stepped in front of Iskall and nodded on the table.</p><p>“Excuse me, I need a couple things.” She said. The man looked back.</p><p>“Hold on mam, I’m getting something for this sir right quick.” He turned back around. The woman scoffed.</p><p>“Listen, if you are going to put this <em>worker</em> ahead of me, then you’ve got another thing coming!” She said. “I only need a few things!”</p><p>“I’m almost done with my other customer.” The man said, handing Iskall the pipes in exchange for the money. “I’ll be right back with the generator.”</p><p>“Don’t walk away from me!” The woman yelled. A mage walked up.</p><p>“Mam, can you please not yell.” The mage said. “My baby is asleep.”</p><p>“Then your baby is sleeping through racism!” The woman spat. She looked a Iskall. “Sir, what is your name?”</p><p>“85…” He mumbled.</p><p>“My service is being refused because of a no-name!” The lady pointed at Iskall’s face. The mage’s face scrunched up.</p><p>“That’s racism, not whatever you think the shop-keep is doing.” The mage gestured to behind the counter.</p><p>“What is going on out here?” The shop-keep said, handing Iskall the generator.</p><p>“Did that no-name pay for that?” The woman asked, voice nasally as ever.</p><p>“Yes he did, mam.” The shop-keep said. “Sir, you should leave.” Iskall nodded and walked out of the building as he heard that woman continue to make a scene. He kept his head down and held the portal materials close to his chest. He didn’t even care if he came back to Hermitcraft a month later, he just wanted to get home.</p><p>But he was tripped.</p><p>“SORRY!” A runner said, turning around and helping Iskall up. “Are you alright?” She said.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Iskall said.</p><p>“I wasn’t watching where I was going!” She laughed, picking up some of the pipes.</p><p>“Neither was I.” Iskall chuckled.</p><p>“Here you are.” She handed Iskall some of the pipes back. “Wow, w-BN. Gonna make a portal or something?” Iskall froze. “I’m just pulling your leg!”</p><p>“Ha-ha, yeah.” Iskall rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“You need help bringing this back?” She asked. “Wasn’t extremely smart to leave a store with no bag.”</p><p>“I think I’m good.” He said.</p><p>“Well, alright.” She said, starting to jog again. “Good luck!” Iskall waved and started walking again, this time holding his head up.</p><p>It wasn’t something he hadn’t thought about for long time. Just meeting people on the street and in stores wasn’t something he did anymore, and he was kind of jealous. Hermitcraft was a very safe environment where he knew everyone well. He didn’t meet people often. It was a fair bit more dangerous, but it was alive in the worker capital, more than Hermitcraft had ever been. The last time he felt like this was his first season.</p><p>He defiantly felt more alive than he did the past few months.</p><p>Iskall looked back as he walked back out of town, the wind picking up once again.</p><p>He smiled for the first time in a long time. He jumped around and started running back towards the fields as darkness fully consumed the town he was just leaving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fixed the formatting!<br/>Have a good day guys! Next chapter will be up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. How to Stop an Election: Plan 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Thursday, 7 am</em>
</p><p>Taurtis looked over the shoulders of Dream and Xisuma, both of their faces conveniently hidden under their arms. The monitor had gone to sleep, holding a screen saver of bees bouncing about. Paper’s stuck out from up their arms and sticky notes that weren’t there the night before were haphazardly placed everywhere. Tucked on the back of the desk was a few test tubes of black and red ooze.</p><p>Taurtis scrunched up his face.</p><p>Doc leaned in the doorway.</p><p>“How is this going to stop the election?” He asked. Taurtis glared at him.</p><p>“We can use this to prove that they are dead.” He explained. “Even if they aren’t, we can make them believe it.”</p><p>“That might be lying.” Doc said, walking further in. “That’s what started all of this, mind you.”</p><p>“Yeah, but if no one knows we lied…” Taurtis picked up a sheet of paper.</p><p>“How are we supposed to seal the deal?” Doc asked. “Forge a… you know what letter? That’s messed up.”</p><p>“Of course not!” Taurtis shot. “But we can use these guys’ stuff to prove it. Grian’s note book.” He grabbed the notebook that was tucked in Xisuma’s hand. Doc looked at it. “No one even has to read it. They’ll believe it because we have it!”</p><p>“This is the most morally sick plan I have ever heard.” Doc sighed. “I’m <em>not</em> going to help you. I’m not going to lead them on with flimsy assumptions. Three people are missing and we have no proof that they are dead.”</p><p>“But that might not be strong enough to convince them.” Taurtis suggested. “We need to go harder.”</p><p>“Forget it.” Doc turned around. “You ask me to break in here with you and then you say that we should lie to the whole server.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t really break in.” Taurtis said. Doc scoffed and started walking away.</p><p>“Hello?” Dream said, lifting his face up. Doc and Taurtis looked at each other. Dream looked at Taurtis and froze the room in purple magic. Xisuma’s eyes shot open and he glared at Dream, freeing himself.</p><p>“Excuse me?” X shot up from his seat, an arm over his mouth. Dream put a hand over his eyes. Doc and Taurtis looked at each other and then back at the admins.</p><p>“What are you two doing here?” Dream asked. “Why do you have Grian’s journal?”</p><p>“You can see that?” Doc chuckled. He felt Dream narrow his eyes.</p><p>“You guys can’t mess with us when we are asleep!” Xisuma said, placing his free hand on his waist. “That’s just rude, let alone snoop through what we are working on!”</p><p>“You two are watchers?” Taurtis spat, trying to back away. Dream and X looked at each other and dropped the two.</p><p>“Not.” Dream said.</p><p>“Nop.” X said. They cleared their throats</p><p>“We are not watchers.” They said in sync. X glared at Dream.</p><p>“I told you this was a terrible idea!” X complained.</p><p>“Well I forgot about the side effects!” Dream argued.</p><p>“Side effects?” X spat. “You know what side effects you’ll be getting?”</p><p>“Um, the ones that make us act like watchers?”</p><p>“NO! The side effect of me banning you’re a*s!”</p><p>“I understand that you are more powerful than me, but I won’t hesitate to fight!”</p><p>X and Dream glared at each other, trying to make the other cave.</p><p>“Get the book and run.” Doc whispered, standing up and bolting to the door. Taurtis wasn’t far behind and Dream and Xisuma looked up.</p><p>“Dang it!” They yelled at the same time. They sighed. “Can we go one sentence without talking like this?” They looked at each other.</p><p>“This is why I don’t use magic!” Xisuma said. “I start doing that!”</p><p>“I’m not around many watchers, so I don’t need to worry about it… normally!” Dream said. “Don’t ban me.” He said, less abnoxious.</p><p>“I won’t.” Xisuma breathed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Doc and Taurtis flew to the shopping district, landing at the makeshift court room.</p><p>“Why is everyone treating this like a court trial.” Taurtis asked.</p><p>“Not all of us really know how a debate looks, but we’ve been in many trails so it’s an easier format to follow.” Doc answered.</p><p>“We’ve got two days before the debate happens.” Taurtis said, looking down at the book. “What do we do till then?”</p><p>“Nothing.” False’s voice turned their heads. “I know how to end this debate once and for all.” She crossed her arms. “All we need to do is wait.”</p><p>“False, you’re going to do something rash, I know it.” Doc said, grabbing her shoulder. “Taurtis has a less violent plan I’m sure.”</p><p>“How do you know my plan’s violent?” False asked, voice cocky. “And do you two really expect everyone to listen to some sob story?”</p><p>“False, everyone knows you’re going to be violent about this.” Doc said bluntly. “And I’m pretty sure once everyone finds out that those three ended their lives, they’ll shut up.” False’s face broke, eyes wide and mouth low and straight.</p><p>“Oh my lord.” She said. “Ever more the reason to end Schlatt’s life.”</p><p>“WHAT?” Doc grabbed her. “FALSE?”</p><p>“What?” She spat back. “If I shoot and kill Schlatt, the election can’t go on! No one wins, everyone wins!”</p><p>“OH MY GOD, FALSE?” Doc yelled. “You hear about three people dying, in that way no less, and you can only think about killing someone else?”</p><p>“Schlatt was the one who did it in the first place!” False pulled away. “He’s the problem!” Doc grabbed his head and hissed, his skin charging up to explode. Taurtis and False jumped back. He looked at them, holding his breath.</p><p>He let the tight air out. “The things you and everyone else have been doing for the past FIVE MONTHS is the problem!” His voice thundered. “Etho and Beef are the problem! Scar and Stress are the problem! Impulse and Zedaph are the problem!”</p><p>Tango, Impulse, and Zedaph stop arguing and looked over.</p><p>Etho, Beef, and Keralis stepped further away.</p><p>Stress and Cub stopped lecturing Scar and XB.</p><p>“AND YOU AREN’T EVEN THINKING ABOUT THE F*CKING CONSEQUENCES OF KILLING SOMEONE!” Doc yelled, False bent backwards and Doc leaned over her. Her face was stretched into pure terror. She fell onto her back. Taurtis was back up against the court room. Doc’s eye twitched and his clenched his fists. He looked up at the audience he’d garnered.</p><p>“UNLESS YOU WANT TO TELL ME THAT YOU AREN’T GOING TO GO TO THE DEBATE I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU’RE FACES EVER AGAIN!” He roared. Everyone looked at him with wide eyes. He took deep breaths, still hunched over, a low growl caught in his throat.</p><p>Doc cleared his throat and stood up straight. He adjusted his lab coat and rolled his shoulders. “Taurtis. I believe we have some where we need to be.” Taurtis quickly followed Doc out of the center of attention.</p><p> </p><p>Tango looked at everyone else in the area. “Ya’ll heard him!” He said. “This behavior is disgusting!” He stepped up. “Who are we if we aren’t together?” He asked, holding his arms out.</p><p>“Doc made a point: we are just cycling a wheel of hate and distrust. We are Hermitcraft, not this election, not who is responsible for what happened… not who is <em>right.</em> Let’s come together and fix the mistakes we’ve made.” Tango held a hand out and smiled. “Who’s with me?”</p><p>Everyone looked at each other. Zedaph put a hand on Impulse's shoulder and smiled…</p><p> </p><p>Before knocking him into the ground. “People who think EX is innocent are literally insane.”</p><p>Tango stopped smiling.</p><p>“Raise a glass for that!” Stress shouted. Cub cheered.</p><p>“Because Bdubs’ is the most innocent man even though he ADMITTED TO KILLING MUMBO!” XB yelled.</p><p>“He’s admitted it multiple times!” Scar agreed loudly.</p><p>Angry fighting broke out and Tango lowered his arm, face empty.</p><p>“You lose some and then you lose some more.” He said to no one.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Xisuma and Dream placed their masks back on.</p><p>“Geez, Dream.” X scoffed.</p><p>“Listen, I got spooked and used magic.” He defended himself. X crossed his arms and sighed. Dream glared. “A least I didn’t teleport us to some insane man’s laboratory!”</p><p>“I focused on DNA and we got DNA!” Xisuma argued. “Just not exactly the DNA we wanted.”</p><p>“But if you were as focus as you say you were, that means that their bodies aren’t in this world.” Dream hummed. “Is there any other world that they have access to?”</p><p>Xisuma thought about the portal to the observer realm. But after all he and Doc tried, it didn’t work. There is no way they could’ve gotten it to work.</p><p>“Maybe?” Xisuma said with little certainty. Dream sighed.</p><p>“We can try it.” He said.</p><p>Without thinking, Xisuma teleported in a puff of purple smoke, Dream following suit. They arrived under Mumbo’s base and landed on a table, face to face with Mumbo.</p><p>“AH!” Mumbo fell back, messy hair falling down. Xisuma and Dream stood up quickly and met eyes with Grumbot.</p><p>“Um…” He mumbled.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” Mumbo spat, jumping to his feet.</p><p>“Mumbo, you look awful!” Xisuma said, grabbing his shoulders. “Why are you down here?”</p><p>“You need to answer my question!” Mumbo shot, pulling away.</p><p>“Last time you were down here you died!” X raised his voice despite himself. His face twisted into worry.</p><p>“I won’t this time!” The redstoner said, turning away. “I’m winning this election. I’m going to fix the server!” He laughed at the end, his voice teetering on insane. Grumbot walked over.</p><p>“Dream, look.” X said, turning to the portal. “It’s destroyed. They wouldn’t know how to fix it!”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Dream said, jumping over the table and looking.</p><p>“Well, I don’t know.” X said. “But how would they break it from the inside?”</p><p>“What’s going on?” Grumbot asked, looking up at the watchers. “Where is my dad?”</p><p>“Xisuma, what in the world?” Dream asked. X out a hand up.</p><p>“I’m mostly sure that this is Grumbot.” X said. Grum nodded. “He was made by Grian and Mumbo during our first election.”</p><p>“Okay, so I was wrong about Hermitcraft having no lore.” Dream crossed his arms. “That’s five bucks for Fundy.” X shook his head and knelt down to Grumbot so they were eye level.</p><p>“What’s going on?” He asked.</p><p>“Where’s dad?” Grum asked, voice narrowing and tense.</p><p>“Has Mumbo not told you?” Xisuma asked lowly. Grum nodded. X sighed. “Grian is… missing.”</p><p>The screen on Grum’s head flickered, his face changing from mostly neutral to a mix of sadness and resentment. He crossed his arms. He turned to Mumbo.</p><p>Dream glanced at X before disappearing, X quickly followed suit.</p><p>“Dad.” He said. Mumbo didn’t turn around. “I’m not doing this election.”</p><p>“We can’t back down.” Mumbo argued.</p><p>“The only reason you even looked at me was to bring me back to win a stupid election!” Grum snapped. “Dad came to see me and talk to me! The only reason you didn’t know I could talk is because you haven’t seen me!”</p><p>“I don’t know if you realize—”</p><p>“I do realize you’ve been dead!” Grum shouted. Mumbo looked up. “Because dad told me when it happened!” Grum’s voice cracked.</p><p>“Don’t raise your voice at me.” Mumbo growled, spinning around. Grumbot stood his ground, looking up at his creator. Mumbo’s eyes bore holes into Grum until he couldn’t take it.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll help.” He grumbled, crossing his arms, head tilting down.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>Thursday, 3 pm</em>
</p><p>Schlatt started walking as soon as he had gotten up that morning. He’d made his way around and found himself in a nether tunnel that had yet to be cleaned up. His guts tied up in knots as he thought about Saturday, something he’d normally be thrilled about. A torn server, crazed citizens, weak opponents; it was set up to be a slam dunk for he and Alex.</p><p>Shame it went so wrong and Schlatt lost his appetite for winning.</p><p>“Schlatt!” Alex ran up behind him. “I’ve been looking for you all day! Where have you been?”</p><p>“Just on a walk.” Schlatt answered.</p><p>“For that long?” Alex asked. Schlatt stopped walking and looked up at his running mate. Alex’s eyes were filled with worry. They met eyes for a long time. Schlatt’s face opened. “We don’t have time for that, Saturday is a day away!”</p><p>Jschlatt furrowed his brows again. “Go away.” He started walking again.</p><p>“Schlatt, hold on!” Alex walked beside him. “I know you aren’t a big on the election, but this is our chance.”</p><p>“If it’s our chance to prove everyone wrong, then why are you being so competitive?” Schlatt said, still sulking. “You say that you aren’t the bad guy but you are making the election out to be the most important thing that has ever happened. And what happens if the election doesn’t continue? Then will you get another chance?”</p><p>“Which is why it needs to continue!” Alex argued. Schlatt stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Alex.</p><p>“Listen to me, if this all goes south; you will have another chance to ‘prove yourself’.” He said with air quotes. “You ‘proving’ yourself has nothing to do with this election. If anything it is making it harder for you.”</p><p>“Schlatt, I think you’re the one not listening.” Alex said. “You don’t know what this election has to do with everything on this server.”</p><p>“Last time I checked, I was the one who started the election!” Schlatt raised his voice. He walked away. “And I’m not going to show up for your circus on Saturday.” Alex also walked after him, but stopped. He narrowed his eyes and walked the other direction. Schlatt shoved his hands into his pockets despite the heat. The dark red tunnels seemed to stretch forever.</p><p>“I don’t need him.” Schlatt said to himself. He stopped walking, hands gripping. He glanced behind himself before running forward. He knew the portal to the shopping district. He ran all the way, taking a breather only when he reached the purple swirls. He ran out and looked around.</p><p>Where in the world could those two admins be?</p><p>“Schlatt.” Wilbur’s soft voice tapped the glass of silence. The late president turned to his opponent. “You’re looking for Xisuma Void too?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He coughed.</p><p>“I hate these nightmares.” Wilbur said. “They make me remember the 16<sup>th</sup>.”</p><p>“Plus more.” Jschlatt added. Wilbur nodded.</p><p>“I miss being a ghost.” Wilbur said.</p><p>“I do too.” Schlatt added. “That why I’m looking for them.”</p><p>“Me too. I want to go back to Logstedshire.” Wilbur grabbed himself. “I miss Tommy and Techno.”</p><p>“I miss the afterlife.” Jschlatt crossed his arms. “I have to eat and drink here. Sh*tty place.” He took a second to spit out the curse.</p><p>“I will miss participating in election.” Wilbur laughed. “It’s just such an exciting experience!”</p><p>“Yeah, one full of unnecessary fighting.” Schlatt grumbled under his breath.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“So if their bodies aren’t in the world then where else would they be?” Dream’s voice tightened both Wilbur and Jschlatt’s shoulders.</p><p>“But there is no way they could’ve built that portal!” Xisuma’s voice also jolted the ghosts.</p><p>“Oh hey Schlatt, Wilbur.” Dream waved as they pasted them.</p><p>“WAIT!” Schlatt and Wilbur ran after the admins and followed them. “We want to go home!” They said in sync. Dream and Xisuma looked around.</p><p>“Please kill us!”</p><p>“Send us back to the afterlife!”</p><p>X looked at Dream.</p><p>“Okay.” Dream said, taking out his sword.</p><p>“NO!” X grabbed his arm. “We aren’t killing anyone!” Schlatt and Wilbur looked sad. “We’ll get you guys back to Dream SMP and then you can decide who lives, who dies, who tells your story!” Dream, Wilbur, and Schlatt looked at him. “What?”</p><p>“He has a point.” Dream said, putting his sword away.</p><p>“You two are acting weird.” Wilbur said.</p><p>“We are not.” They said in sync.</p><p>“We have to wait until Saturday?” Schlatt asked.</p><p>“Yes.” They said, again together.</p><p>Wilbur and Schlatt groaned. Dream and Xisuma turned away and walked, locking back into a conversation.</p><p>“That was helpful!” Schlatt scoffed at the admins. Wilbur crossed his arms and stopped his foot lightly in soft protest. He huffed. “This sucks.” Schlatt turned around and sat on the stairs of the town hall. Wilbur sat beside him, pouting.</p><p>“Hey guys.” Taurtis said, walking up and taking a seat next to Wilbur.</p><p>“Sup.” Schlatt said.</p><p>“Do you guys ever miss being dead?” Taurtis asked with lackluster.</p><p>“Yep.” Wilbur said bluntly.</p><p>They all sighed loudly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>chapter 51 of featherweight and chapter 53 of never really gone came out so I'm feeling inspired.<br/>Go check out my youtube and insta if you find the time, both SkeeCatt22<br/>Have a good day ya'll!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Well That's Unfortunate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursday, 8 am</p><p>Luke and Nate got in the car after the long shift and started to drive home. Luke looked out the window at the darkened sky.</p><p>“Doesn’t it feel like it’s always raining these days?” He asked.</p><p>“Hell yeah.” Nate nodded. “I haven’t seen the sun in a couple f*cking weeks. The forecast has been storms for the next f*cking month.”</p><p>“What is this weather is like War of the Worlds?” Luke chuckled.</p><p>“AHH! Don’t f*cking say that!” Nate snapped with a laugh. “Humans can come up with some horrifying sh*t.”</p><p>“We can too!” Luke said. “The other day, 60-25 told me about the new movie that just came out.”</p><p>“What, Lighting Crawlers?” Nate asked, narrowing his eyes as fog clouded the road.</p><p>“Yeah, wanna go see it?” Luke smiled. Nate grinned at him.</p><p>“Of course I do.” He smirked and looked back ahead. “Even though it’s was sh*t.”</p><p>“Have you seen it yet?” Luke yipped.</p><p>“I’ve got a friend who work the theater, he told me all about it!” Nate leaned forward and turned on the windshield wipers. “Man, this fog is sh*t, I hate the morning.”</p><p>“Just focus on driving.” Luke said.</p><p>Nate did just that, glaring into the fog. The car treaded carefully over the dirt road. They weren’t far from their house now; it could’ve have been five minutes away.</p><p>But an abomination had other plans.</p><p>And everything went to black.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The Brute was up and in the court yard before The Guardsman. His flail hit the training dummy only a couple of times before it fell apart. The Brute had a tightness across its body that it couldn’t explain. Its muscles seized and his heart pounded. Its fuse had been lit and then put out prematurely. It grabbed the broad sword off of the rack and started swinging it wildly at a new training dummy.</p><p>“I-HATE-THIS-PLACE!” It yelled in between strikes. “GAH!” It flung the sword across the court yard.</p><p>“Are you done?” The Guardsman chuckled from an archway. The Brute turned and looked at him.</p><p>“What would they do if I killed you?” It asked. The Guardsman only laughed.</p><p>“Why, they’d kill <em>you</em>!” He smiled. The Brute didn’t find it funny.</p><p>It hated, above all, how familiar this felt. Being jeered and abused, used as a weapon; something about it made it oddly nostalgic. Grian, his name was Grian…</p><p>“Why does this feel familiar?” It asked. “Why can’t I remember why it feels familiar?” the Guardsman raised an eyebrow. Grian glared at him but a shock sent him out of his stair. “AHRG!” He fell to the ground.</p><p>Wait? Who was he? Was he a he? What was it?</p><p>“I hate you…” The Brute spat. The Guardsman cocked his head.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, helping The Brute to its feet. “Are you talking about the shocks again? I’m not going to fall for your little tricks.”</p><p>“Okay, fine.” The Brute dusted itself off. “But every time I happens—”</p><p>“We need to get to work.” The Guardsman cut him off. “You need to be perfect with that flail by the time you are faced to kill a prisoner. Nothing worse than getting beat by a starving criminal.”</p><p>“Well, I was just going to say—”</p><p>“Fight while you talk.”</p><p>“Right.” The Brute started throwing out attacks, veering in intensity. “The other night, after a shock, I did something.”</p><p>“It wasn’t anything bad was it?” The trainer asked.</p><p>“That’s the thing; I don’t remember.” The Brute said, dodging The Guardsman’s blade. “Like, I know I did something, but I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Abomination’s often have memory problems.” The Guardsman answered. “It’s likely you just got water or something.”</p><p>“Okay…” The Brute hummed, dancing around attacks. The Guardsman stopped fighting and looked at him.</p><p>“Stop avoiding my attacks, and block.” He said. The Brute stopped moving. Grian looked down at his black, clawed hands and looked at The Guardsman. This was exactly what happened with the—</p><p>The Brute jittered from a bolt of electricity. The Guardsman crossed his arm like a disappointed kindergarten teacher.</p><p>“Brute.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” The Brute readied himself again and they started brawling again. “I hate you whether or not you are responsible for the shocks.”</p><p>“There are no shocks!” The Guardsman rolled his eyes, sending his blade straight at The Brutes head. Swiftly, The Brute blocked the attack, tightening his flail between his hands. For a second, they held each other in a stalemate. The Brute pushed back, sending his flail back onto The Guardsman with his blade.</p><p>In the nick of time, The Guardsman dodged, the sword stabbing the ground and the flail cracking the air like thunder. The Brute helped its trainer up.</p><p>“I think I’m pretty good at this fighting stuff.” It said, hands folded across it chests. “I think I can take out some prisoners...” The Guardsman looked at him skeptically. “I’ll just knock them out, right.” The Guardsman rolled his eyes. “And then we can pretend they died.”</p><p>“If I don’t see blood tomorrow, I’m going to be very upset, The Authority will be upset!” The trainer started pacing. “The Observer Authority, his majesty, loves to see criminal blood spilt! And I told you over and over…”</p><p>“It won’t be anyone I know.” The Brute finished. “But how do we know they are really guilty? What happened to reformation?”</p><p>“They were found guilty on national, dimensional, and interdimensional court and were put in prison here in one of our most high level security.” The Guardsman explained. “You know, physics-breaking hooligans who thinks it’s funny to time travel and mess with the past.”</p><p>“So butterfly effect; The grandfather paradox?” The Brute asked. “What about determinism?”</p><p>“It’s a case by case analysis.” The Guardsman explained. “I promise; after our first kill, you’ll do great.” He put a hand on The Brute’s shoulder. The Brute looked at him. “It might be because you’re an abomination, but you are one of the best students I’ve had… even though you try to trick me with that shock stuff.”</p><p>The Brute couldn’t get over the feeling that he had had this conversation before. With a watcher…</p><p>“GAH!” The Brute jumped back with a jolt. “I WISH IT WOULD STOP F*CKING DOING THAT!”</p><p>The Guardsman chuckled. “Come on, let’s keep working.” The Brute nodded and readied its flail.</p><p>~~~</p><p>00-100 held out his hand. He was standing next to 3000-00 in a study room, stacked to the tall roof with books and beautiful decorations. An older observer paced slowly behind them, talking in a monotone voice.</p><p>“You need to focus on the power you wield.” He said. “Once you feel the cold in your veins, push it to you hand. You can do a lot with dusting, but you must learn each talent separately. Commonly dusters will use wings, body control, and mind control.”</p><p>00-100 didn’t really care about the history of dusting or what it was used for. All he wanted was to get started. Dusting was a power magic all observers had, but all in different amounts.</p><p>“All observers have the dust running in their blood.” The instructor said. “That’s how we can control others. Today we will attempt to activate this power so you know how it will feel. We will be spending a couple weeks on basic history after today.</p><p>“Now, focus on that cold feeling. Try to move it in your blood, then push that feeling to your hand.”</p><p>00-100 could feel the cool trickle of magic in his blood. He closed his eyes and felt his hand; outstretched, ready. The chill traveled down his arm. Now focused in his hand, it felt numb or asleep, cold like not enough blood had reached it.</p><p>“It will feel odd.” The observer said. “But I encourage you to push past any pain or discomfort.” 00-100 opened his eyes and looked at 3000-00. Their- <em>her </em>face was twisted up, hand clenched.</p><p>“3000-00, please do not tense.” The instructor said. She loosened her face but her hand was still knotted. 00-100 didn’t feel a strong pain. It was just cold.</p><p>“Next, you must find a place of strong emotion.” The instructor continued, his footsteps a steady tempo. 00-100 closed his eyes again. “A place, a person, a moment in time.”</p><p>00-100 stopped listening. His mind kept drifting to something he was forgetting. A place, a person, a moment in time, all leaving his mind. What was he forgetting?</p><p> </p><p>Doc.</p><p> </p><p>Etho.</p><p> </p><p>Beef.</p><p> </p><p>Teal dust burst into his hand, rolling around his hand like tightly packed smoke. It grew but Bdubs kept his eyes closed. Tears streamed down his face and he tensed his whole body.</p><p>“00-100!” The instructor cried. Bdubs spun around and held the observer in the teal dust, it spinning around his head and closing in. 3000-00 grabbed him and pulled him back. The dust fell apart, sputtering across the room. The instructor looked up with wide eyes.</p><p>“Oh my…” He said. “That was some of the most impressive dusting I’ve ever seen for a first time!” Bdubs grabbed his head.</p><p>He looked up at the instructor and then to 3000-00. His mind went blank before coming back full throttle.</p><p>“I need to use the rest room.” He spat, booking it out of the room.</p><p>“00-100, wait!” 3000-00 yelled after him. He ignored them, turning the corner and running into the bathroom. He transformed into his human disguise—no, <em>himself</em>—and grabbed his communicator from his pocket.</p><p>
  <em>&lt;BdoubleO100&gt; Guys, we’re coming home</em>
</p><p>Just before he pressed send, his blood stopped flowing. A shock reaction that rendered his limps useless. Dusting.</p><p>“Son.” His grandfather’s voice broke his excitement. His granddad took the communicator from his arm and looked at it. He walked around Bdubs, scrolling up on the chat. Bdubs’ could only watch him with his eyes. His granddad lifted the device up. He dropped it on the floor. He put his foot over it…</p><p>And broke it.</p><p>Bdubs tried to scream, but the only part of his body that was functioning was his eyes.</p><p>“Son.” His grandfather said, looking him in the eyes. “If you were to go back to the place you called home for many years…” He paused for effect. “How long do you think you’d out live those humans by?” His granddad released his face. He raised it, waiting for an answer.</p><p>“That’s—that’s beside the point!” Bdubs argued. His grandfather glared at him.</p><p>“Nearly two thousand years.” His granddad answered. “And that’s if you die <em>young</em>.” Bdubs set his jaw and furrowed his brows. “Get rid of that disgusting costume and get back to class.” His grandfather let go of him and walked out of the restroom, leaving Bdubs crying on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey losers<br/>We getting there slowly. <br/>I'm doing good, how are you?<br/>I hope you're well.<br/>Had an emotional breakdown reading Puzzle Master by Carly Anne West, you know.<br/>ight, have a good night bois.<br/>or morning...<br/>or mid day...<br/>I don't know where you live.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. How to Stop an Election: Plan to Die</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Friday, 4 am</em>
</p><p>Grumbot waited until he was sure his dad was asleep to leave the base. He had to find someone who would help him with the plan he’d conceived. He problem is that he couldn’t just have anyone help him.</p><p>He needed someone in the election.</p><p>Jschlatt or False were his only options.</p><p>Grum headed to the shopping district, ready to find False. Instead he found Schlatt looking off into the distance on main street.</p><p>“Mr. Schlatt.” Grum approached. He turned around.</p><p>“Um, hello robot child.” He said.</p><p>“I have a question. I need help taking down the election.” Grum said in a low voice. Schlatt’s face brightened. “I have a plan but I need help.”</p><p>“I can help.” False’s voice came from behind them. They turned to her.</p><p>“I thought I was the only sane one left.” Schlatt said. “Alex won’t listen to anything I say.”</p><p>“Wels and Hels are completely blind to what happened to Iskall, Grian, and Bdubs.” False folded her arms.</p><p>“Dad’s going insane.” Grum explained.</p><p>“What’s your plan kid?” Schlatt asked.</p><p>“We’re going to have to get all three parties MIA.” Grum said. False lit up.</p><p>“That’s what I was going to do!” She said. “Of course, I don’t think killing Schlatt is what you had on you mind.”</p><p>“Actually,” Jschlatt said. “I really won’t mind going back to the afterlife. Living sucks.”</p><p>“Might I offer myself.” Grumbot said. “I’m backed up; I can be rebuilt.” False looked at Jschlatt.</p><p>“False shoots me, and I shoot you.” Schlatt said. “I die, you die, False gets arrested for murder, everyone loses.”</p><p>“It’ll teach them a lesson…” False said. “I should be held responsible for their deaths anyways.”</p><p>“Here: if Schlatt says something ‘insensitive’, I’ll leave and plant a distraction.” Grum said. “I set off some TNT and distract everyone.” He looked up at them. “Are you two okay with this?” Grum asked.</p><p>“Okay with it?” Schlatt laughed. “I’m ready for it!”</p><p>“It’s time to do something radical.” False sighed. “And if we have to die for it…”</p><p>Grum looked up at them.</p><p>“But what if this does nothing?” He asked. “After what happened to dad, they still didn’t stop.</p><p>“Not everyone knows that they’re dead.” False said. “Maybe by the time tomorrow comes, everyone will see their faults and we don’t have to do anything?”</p><p>Schlatt and Grum looked at her, faces full of pessimism. False dropped her face. She sighed and pulled her crossbow out of her inventory.</p><p>“It’s tipped with wither.” She explained. “Anything the arrow doesn’t do, the poison will.”</p><p>“Do think it’ll hurt more than a heart attack?” Jschlatt asked, voice lower and shakier.</p><p>“I wouldn’t know.” False said quietly. She looked down and held her breath. “Are you sure you want to do this?”</p><p>Jschlatt hesitated, looking down at the sweatshirt he was borrowing from Alex. He looked back up. “Yeah.” He let out a sad chuckle. “I was already dead anyways.” He looked at Grumbot. “Kid, are <em>you</em> sure about this.”</p><p>“I am.” He said, crossing his arms. He held the smile from creeping on his face.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Xisuma was pacing. Maybe Alex had a point that it didn’t help. Dream watched his fellow admin s witch between hating himself and trying to fix everything.</p><p>“Everyone is getting suspicious!” Xisuma called.</p><p>“Taurtis and Doc haven’t told anyone.” Dream said. X looked at him. “I pretty sure they are some of the only people who really know.”</p><p>“But everyone else thinks we’re hiding something!” Xisuma leaned on the couch.</p><p>“X, I don’t think that’s our biggest concern.” Dream stood up and walked over to Xisuma’s desk and held up a tube of thick, black organic matter. “Whatever this is, it came from Grian. Most of this did.” Dream gestured to the desk. X stepped over. “We have red blood- he’s part human. We have black blood- part watcher.” Xisuma examined the black goo that Dream held up. “And then we have this- some sort of biological liquid that is nothing either of us have seen before.”</p><p>“And all of his notes” X picked up a journal. “saying stuff like, <em>“In order to bring someone back from the dead without their body, I need to figure out how to get a large enough DNA sample”</em>”</p><p>“But he found another way.” Dream said. “One involving respawn: something not even the wisest watchers and admins fully understand.”</p><p>“It’s impossible that he would’ve known so much unless…” Xisuma looks up at Dream and they meet wide eyes.</p><p>“Grian is an admin.” They say at the same time, faces dropping.</p><p>“A watcher, an admin, an abomination…” Dream counts on his fingers. “What else!”</p><p>“Why didn’t I see it sooner?” Xisuma asked, exasperated. “He’s always been avoidant around updates, always hiding something, always some other identity to fall back onto…”</p><p>“But how does he know The Dream SMP’s IP?” Dream said, voice wavering. “How does he know that?” He yelled.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Xisuma shouted back, the panic spreading. “It’s like he has access to things we don’t… like some sort of… <em>key.</em>”</p><p>“And we’ll never know.” Dream said. “We’ll never f*cking know because he’s dead.”</p><p>Xisuma and Dream looked at the strange black substance and held their breath.</p><p>~~~</p><p>They weren’t home yet. They were supposed to back two hours ago.</p><p>He should’ve checked sooner.</p><p>He should’ve looked as soon as noon past.</p><p> </p><p>But time and time again…</p><p>Iskall was too late.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have a phone. He didn’t have a car. He didn’t have anyone too call.</p><p>“Iskall.” Abomination said. Iskall didn’t look back. “It’s not your fault.”</p><p>“Yeah…  it’s yours.” He spat.</p><p>“You feel the guilt from Mumbo’s death. That was my fault too.” Abomination floated over the bodies. “Why are they different?”</p><p>“They aren’t.” Iskall’s voice cracked.</p><p>“Then why do you say it’s my fault…” Abomination looked him in his teary eyes. “If you don’t believe that is true? Why lie to yourself… when no one else is around?”</p><p>“Get away from me…” Iskall cried. “GET AWAY FROM ME!”</p><p>“Will do…” Abomination dropped into the ground, mixing with the blood and glass.</p><p>Iskall wiped off his face. He’d hardly known these people for a week… and they were dead. These observers who had opened their home to him and helped him so much, and Abomination disposed of them like tissues.</p><p>“Fine…” Iskall said to no one. “I will finish this alone; if that’s what you want, Abomination.” Iskall transformed into his human self and pulled a shovel out of his inventory.</p><p>He left as soon as the job was over.</p><p>He needed to get to Grian and Bdubs.</p><p>But because he was alone, Iskall stayed in his human disguise and let himself cry.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The Brute had practiced all night with The Guardsman.</p><p>Despite being given specific instructions not to get attached, The Guardsman liked The Brute. It was hyper and forgot his name sometimes, sure, but The Brute quickly became the son The Guardsman never had.</p><p>Told directly by The Worker Chief to dehumanize and criticize The Brute, The Guardsman never wanted this to be the case. He never wanted to like The Brute…</p><p>But he did.</p><p>And he didn’t want to force the young observer to kill prisoners for entertainment.</p><p>“Rules are Rules.” He reminded himself, making his way back to the courtyard. The Brute was sitting on a bench, looking off into the distance. “Good afternoon.” The Guardsman said.</p><p>“Yeah.” The Brute replied simply. It looked up at The Guardsman. “Do you ever feel like there is something you’re missing? Or forgetting? Like you left thanksgiving dinner in the oven and you just left for a two-hour drive?”</p><p>“Oddly specific seeing as I’ve done that.” The Guardsman sat down.</p><p>“Well, that’s how I feel and I hate it.” The Brute pouted. “There’s a reason I don’t want to kill people… but I can’t remember it. I hate it…” Rage boiled up in its mouth and it clenched its hands around the flail it never let go of. “Maybe it’s… someone…”</p><p>The Guardsman held a finger over the button, but he hesitated. Why should someone already with amnesia have to learn <em>not</em> to remember?</p><p>“But all the faces I see are foggy.” The Brute said. “I can hardly remember your face!”</p><p>The Guardsman stood up. “Maybe going on a walk will help you feel better.” The Brute looked up at him. “And then I’ll let you rest until tomorrow. How does that sound?”</p><p>The Brute nodded and stood up. The Guardsman smiled at it.</p><p>“Come on.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Bdubs used dusting on 3000-00 that night. He held his only friend for the past week still and opened the window in their room.</p><p>“00-100, you are making a big mistake!” 3000-00 called.</p><p>“Shut up, or I’ll leave you like this!” Bdubs whispered yelled. 3000-00 didn’t look sad, or worried, or even down in the slightest. Instead, they looked mad. Angry that Bdubs wasn’t going to stay in The Court. Infuriated that Bdubs didn’t want to be a part of this cult. “I’m sorry, Night.” Bdubs jumped out of the window and landed in rose bushes, the thorns narrowly missing his eyes. He climbed out of the sticking flowers and started running.</p><p>The map he’d ripped off the wall told him where to go.</p><p>The Coliseum was in Worker’s Hallow, a section of worker territory that belonged to The Chief. While the few ‘cities’ in worker territory were inhabited by small businesses, Worker Hallow was all of the government owned buildings. It was near the castle and was known to be the darkest place in the entire observer realm.</p><p>And Bdubs was heading straight for it. If he wasn’t going there with a cult, then he was going to have to do it alone, and thus…</p><p>He had to sneak in to a government owned building and find The Authority without getting caught.</p><p>Couldn’t be <em>too</em> hard</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p>~~~</p><p>Mumbo and Grumbot looked over their plans for the following day. They were playing middle man, trying to catch everyone’s eyes with a neutral point of view.</p><p>Oh course, Grum was planning to catch eyes a fair bit differently.</p><p> He looked up at his dad; the messy hair and baggy eyes a testament to how much he was losing himself in so little time. Grum sighed. Even though Grian had been talking to since the election, coming over and hanging out, Grum still didn’t feel like a real person.</p><p>The new body constructed for him was a big improvement, but Mumbo wasn’t treating him like it. Grum was simply a tool for Mumbo to win an election.</p><p>Not an effective one, it would seem.</p><p>“Dad, what if something goes… wrong?” Grum asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Mumbo muttered.</p><p>“Like, what if they do something to…<em>stop</em>… the election.” Grum explained. “Something… violent…” Mumbo looked at Grum, almost looking worried for his creation.</p><p>“What do you know?” Nope, worried for the election. Grum clenched his fists.</p><p>“Nothing.” He said, keeping his voice calm. “I was just wondering if you had an emergency plan.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Mumbo walked away from the desk and grabbed some paper. “Make a plan we can use.”</p><p>Grum glared at Mumbo as the redstoner continued with his work. Grum grabbed the stack of papers and moved away from Mumbo.</p><p><em>You want a plan?</em> Grum thought. <em>I’ll give you a plan.</em></p><p>~~~</p><p>False fired her crossbow at a target block, splitting another arrow from before. She had a perfect shot, a deadly bow; this was it.</p><p>As bad as she felt about it, it had been agreed on by two other participants. Everyone involved was okay with what was going to happen. Or at least the <em>inner circle</em> of participants was okay with it.</p><p>“Hey False, you home?” Wels voice broke her focus and her last shot was slightly to the side. He landed beside her.</p><p>“Hey Wels.” False said.</p><p>“Are you ready for tomorrow?” He asked. “Hels is going to lead and then you can go in.” The knight stared pacing and False zoned out.</p><p>Iskall, Grian, and Bdubs were dead because of what they said. Wels didn’t know it yet, but it was true, and something deep in False didn’t think it would matter if he knew or not. As far gone as this plan was, Wels, Alex, and Mumbo seemed to be further. If killing Schlatt and Grum didn’t do anything, False doubted anything would.</p><p>Last night they made the plans of where to stand, where to walk, how to walk, what to say, and when to fire. False was to fire at Schlatt when Grum walks out and lights TNT outside the building.</p><p>“You got all of that?” Wels snapped.</p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” False said. Wait, would they carry one without her, Schlatt, and Grum? Surely they’d at least get rid of Mumbo and Alex right? If Wels won, at least the election would be over.</p><p>This was supposed to be fun. Then it was to fight over who should be held responsible for Mumbo death. But now what was it? What were they doing anymore? What were they proving?</p><p>“False, if you don’t follow through tomorrow, we’ll lose.” Wels said. False looked at the target block, pulling back another arrow.</p><p>“I always follow through…”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Alex, we need to talk.” Jschlatt walked up to his running mate. Alex was writing something down in a small notebook.</p><p>“About what?” He said without looking up.</p><p>“I’m going home after the debate.” Schlatt admitted. Alex looked up.</p><p>“What?” He stood up eyes wide. “What do you mean? After the debate, we’ll practically be the rulers of this place! No one will see us as the outcasts anymore!”</p><p>Schlatt turned away. “It doesn’t matter. I told you what I thought of this and I don’t want to be a part of it anymore.”</p><p>“Schlatt, come on.” Alex grabbed his shoulder. “We’re in this together.”</p><p>“No we’re not!” Jschlatt shot around, knocking Alex away. “This election was an awful idea! I’m not going to do this anymore and on Saturday I’ll be gone!”</p><p>“You can’t leave now!” Alex argued. “We are so close to winning and proving everyone wrong!”</p><p>“No, we are close to breaking this server beyond repair!” Schlatt stared at Alex. “I’m going home.” Schlatt turned around and walked out of Alex’s house. He stood in the cold wind, closing his eyes to resist the urge to tear up. The sun cast reds and pinks onto the deep green sea. A fierce chill brew over Schlatt.</p><p>He wanted to die.</p><p>No. He wanted to be dead.</p><p>But being shot couldn’t be worse than having a heart attack, right?</p><p>But his mind drifted to when an arrow hit his heart.</p><p>An arrow fired by Quackity.</p><p>“Schlatt.” Alex grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Jschlatt never wanted to let a single tear slide down his face. Under any other condition, he wouldn’t have. But this wasn’t like anything before. Alex looked just as shocked as Schlatt felt when he realized he was crying. Jschlatt furrowed his eyebrows and pulled away.</p><p>“Come find me when you figure out what’s really important in your life.” He spat, turning and storming away through the nether portal.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Hey guys...</p><p>IT'S FINSIHED!"</p><p>-Dobby Duke Arts</p><p>All I have to do is post it<br/>And boy does it feel good.<br/>And I'm leaving after this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. I'll Be Here... Long After You're Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feeling frisky, might post two chapters in one day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Saturday, 6 am</em>
</p><p>False pulled her hair into bun, eyes glossed over. Wels walked up behind her.</p><p>“Come on, you have to look nice!” He criticized, fixing her hair for her. False didn’t object. “Earth to False?” Wels waved a hand in front of False’s face.</p><p>“Hm?” False looked down at him.</p><p>Wels scoffed. “Focus! We need all ears for when they start talking!” He adjusted his helmet. “And <em>you</em> need to be ready for the signal!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it Wels.” False said, finding the crossbow in her inventory. “I know what to look for.”</p><p>“Good.” Wels said shorty. It was enough for False to feel better about what she was going to do.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Alex and Jschlatt got ready in silence. Schlatt stared into the mirror for a long time. He wanted to be dead. He kept telling himself that, at least.</p><p>“What if they kill you?” Alex’s sudden question shot through Schlatt blood.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“If you were dead before, will Dream kill you again?” When Schlatt turned to face Alex, the man was tearing up.</p><p>“Why does it matter?” Schlatt asked.</p><p>“I don’t want you to die.” He responded. “I don’t want you to leave here and jut be killed.”</p><p>Schlatt laughed, “If Dream doesn’t do it as soon as me and Wilbur get home…” He smirked. “Someone will.”</p><p>“So why do you want to go back?” Alex stepped forward.</p><p>“I’m not supposed to be alive.” Schlatt backed up. “I was dead and I intend on going back to the afterlife. I got my three lives, I don’t need a fourth.”</p><p>“But why waste it?” Alex again walked forward. “You could have a life here, relax, live without being scared of dying.”</p><p>“I…” Schlatt crossed his arms. “Three people chose to die over what I did. Over this election.” Schlatt turned around. “I’ve made myself clear.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>Grumbot slid the TNT into his inventory as Mumbo made himself look like he had been sleeping. He almost felt bad.</p><p>“Are you ready?” Mumbo asked.</p><p>“Yeah.” Grum said. “Let’s go.”</p><p>They made their way to the shack and went in. They were the first people there, apart from Doc.</p><p>The creeper was sitting at the head of the room, his trident across his lap.</p><p>“Good morning.” He said quietly. Grum watched him as he and Mumbo set up at one end of the room.</p><p>False, Wels, and Hels walked in next. False and Grumbot made eye contact, a small nod to each other.</p><p>Alex and Jschlatt came in and set up silently. Doc jumped up from his sitting position and looked at the three parties.</p><p>“It’s not too late to just end this.” Doc said. False and Schlatt looked at each other. “I don’t want my friends fighting like this and if you guys step down; everyone might stop as well.”</p><p>Wels scoffed a laughed. “You got proven wrong.” He crossed his arms, stepping up to Doc. “No one is going to stop because you misplaced someone special.”</p><p>“Wels!” False grabbed her running mate’s arm. Mumbo glared at them.</p><p>“Don’t pretend you weren’t thinking the same thing!” He snapped at False. The worrier looked at him. “Last time I checked, you and Jschlatt are the ones who did this to them!”</p><p>“And you are a part of it now!” Alex shot, standing up. “If you really cared about Iskall and Grian like they did you, you wouldn’t be here right now!” Jschlatt grabbed Alex’s shoulder and Grum grabbed his dad’s arm before Mumbo could lung forward. Jschlatt sat Alex down.</p><p>“How about we stop talking to each other.” He said, looking at False and Grum. “And prepare for the debate. Why do we need to taunt Doc for wanting something different than ourselves?”</p><p>“I don’t agree with Schlatt often, but he’s right.” False said.</p><p>“We need a bit more time anyways.” Grumbot added.</p><p>Wels, Alex, and Mumbo all glanced at each other, slightness of betrayal hidden behind walls of confidence.</p><p>The other hermits and guests trickled in, sitting on either side of the room. Not many people were left as a neutral party. Doc had been silent since that morning, sickness rising in his gut and Jschlatt and Alex took the floor.</p><p>Schlatt face was wavering, on the verge of some sort of outburst or breakdown. Alex’s confidence was holding them up, but knowing that Schlatt was going to start speaking filled Alex with unbridled anxiety. But the late president stepped forward and cleared his throat.</p><p>“Half of you don’t want to see me, half of you are rooting for me.” Jschlatt started. “And the rest of you want this to be over. But before I even start talking about today, I want to apologize for last week. What I said was disgusting. What happened because of what I said is unforgiveable. From the deepest part of me: I am sorry for those actions.” He closed his eyes. This was it. “I have to share the unfortunate news that Iskall, Grian, and Bdubs are likely dead. The night after that debate, Xisuma Void had shut off the chat and the three disappeared with no trace.”</p><p>Grum made eye contact with False. “I need to step out.” Grum said, walking out the doors. False backed behind a corner and loaded the crossbow. Schlatt didn’t look anyone in the eye.</p><p>But he didn’t really need to because all eyes were torn away as three things happened at the exact same time.</p><p>A large explosion cascaded from the side of the building.</p><p>False lined the arrow up to Schlatt’s head.</p><p>Doc locked his eyes onto the arrow at the end of the crossbow barrel.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>Saturday, 6 am</em>
</p><p>Iskall transformed out of his human disguise and backed against the wall. He saw some workers in waiter outfits talking just outside of a back door. He waited for one of them to walk away, alone and dipping behind and trash bin. He grabbed the worker from behind and knocked him out.</p><p>“Sorry.” Iskall grumbled as he stole the uniform making sure to grab the ID badge. Once the coast was clear, Iskall trotted inside. The halls were decorated with too many details to count. Gold and black striped walls and light blue crystal chandeliers, spiraling carpets and carved doors; the place was a sensory overload.</p><p>The best part? Iskall was impossible to tell apart from the crowd. The groups of Court members didn’t hardy bother to see the workers around them. There was no way someone would see that he didn’t belong.</p><p>“Iskall?” The voice was quiet, but Iskall knew who it was even over the commission. Iskall dipped into the restroom where the voice originated and found Bdubs.</p><p>“Bdubs?” Iskall said, a smile creeping in his face. “You aren’t with The Court?”</p><p>“I ran away.” Bdubs explained. “If they see me, they’ll dust me.”</p><p>“That’s not good.” Iskall chuckled nervously. Bdubs chuckled as well, grabbing Iskall in a hug.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I thought you were dead.” He said.</p><p>“I was so scared they had already gotten to you!” Iskall wrapped his arms around the smaller observer.</p><p>“I was practicing dusting and I remembered you guys.” Bdubs said. “They almost had me.”</p><p>“Well they never will.” Iskall laughed. “We need to find Grian somehow.”</p><p>“Do you know what he looks like?” Bdubs asked.</p><p>“No clue.” Iskall responded. “Just know that he is now The Brute.”</p><p>“That’s a start.” Bdubs looked Iskall up and down. “You don’t happen to have one of those uniforms for me, do you?”</p><p>One poor waiter later, Bdubs and Iskall made their way through the halls, sifting the place for outlets and The Brute.</p><p>“What are the chances they found Grian and not one of us?” Iskall muttered.</p><p>“Guess we got lucky.” Bdubs said. “Or <em>un</em>lucky.”</p><p>“Do you think they did anything to him?” Iskall said, following Bdubs into a dining room. “I mean; they can’t really force him to get out of his disguise.”</p><p>“Actually, you can use dusting to do that.” Bdubs said. Iskall looked at him.</p><p>“When did you find out so much about dusting? We’ve been here for a week.”</p><p>“My classes started a day after I ‘joined’ The Court.” The observer rubbed his head. “Man I forgot how long those were. Five hours with five minute breaks until we eat or sleep.”</p><p>“Oh, f*cking hate that.” Iskall said. Bdubs jolted his head at him. “What?”</p><p>“You just said the f-word.” Bdubs whispered. Iskall’s eyes shot open.</p><p>“I was staying with two workers with a particular vocabulary.” Iskall chuckled and looked down. Bdubs grabbed his shoulder. The builder looked forward.</p><p>“Hey Iskall?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Bdubs hesitated to speak. He lowered his voice considerably. “We’ll outlive everyone else on the server.”</p><p>Iskall stopped walking. Bdubs stopped a step after and looked back at his friend. Shock gripped the redstoner’s body and his body twitched as the realization squeezed his chest.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t—”</p><p>“You’re right…” Iskall mumbled, starting to walk again. “I never thought about it.” Bdubs trotted up beside him. Iskall turned to Bdubs. “What do we do?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Bdubs sighed.</p><p>Iskall felt as if he was gliding along the ground, not walking. Every step was numb. Iskall didn’t even know if his question had a correct answer, or an answer at all. Maybe it was something he didn’t want to know quite yet.</p><p>“Let’s find Grian and get out of here.” He said. Bdubs nodded.</p><p>The two observers walked down hall after hall, room after room, trying to find Grian before he was put out into the ring.</p><p>Eventually, though, they found something that wasn’t quite what they were looking for.</p><p>“Prisoners.” Iskall said, deadpan. “We found the people Grian is supposed to kill.”</p><p>“Maybe we should go down.” Bdubs said.</p><p>“What?” Iskall spun to his friend. “Why?”</p><p>“To let them out!” Bdubs said. The builder trotted down the stairs.</p><p>“Oh my god…” Iskall muttered following him. They walked down into the cells and spotted a guy sitting in the last cell at the back of the hall. Bdubs ran over, waving Iskall to follow.</p><p>“Hello?” Bdubs said. The guy looked up and scrambled to the back of the cell. Bdubs put his hands up. “We aren’t here to hurt you!”</p><p>The guy was pale with brown hair. He wore a once white bunny hood and a tan school uniform. Bdubs looked around and put on his human disguise.</p><p>“We’ll get you out of here.” He said. “Iskall, get those keys.” Iskall followed his orders and the guy stood up. Bdubs took off the disguise and grabbed the keys. “Who are you?”</p><p>“My name’s Sam.” He said. Bdubs started to try the keys.</p><p>“I’m Bdubs, good to meet you. We have a way out of here and we’ll take you with us.” Bdubs smiled.</p><p>“Okay, Mr. Good-hearted, we still need to find Grian!” Iskall said.</p><p>“We’ll put him in a disguise.” Bdubs said.</p><p>“Grian?” Sam said. “I know him! We were friends in high school!”</p><p>“High school?” Iskall looked at him.</p><p>“Yeah, me, him, and Taurtis were in a class together until I—” Sam stopped. “Never mind.”</p><p>“Shh!” Iskall called. “Someone’s coming!” Bdubs tossed the keys back on the wall and he and Iskall looked up at the two observers walking down.</p><p>“Come on! Why can’t I use guns?” Grian’s voice hit everyone’s ears at the same time.</p><p>“Because as a part of The Authority, we are traditional!” A new voice laughed back. The Brute stopped at the bottom of the stairs, the observer behind it bumping into it.</p><p>“Who are you?” The Brute asked, sounding like they had personally offended him. In reality, he offended Bdubs, Iskall, and Sam far more.</p><p>“I don’t know.” The other observer said, walking up. “Two waiters?” Bdubs and Iskall stood perfectly still. “And a prisoner.” Sam stifled.</p><p>“OH! Is that the guy I get to kill?” The Brute smiled.</p><p>“What?” Iskall said. “Don’t you recognize us?” The Brute looked at the observer.</p><p>“Am I supposed to?” It asked the other observer.</p><p>“Of course not!” He replied. The Brute looked down at them. It was weird having to look <em>up </em>at Grian. “Who are you two and what are you doing in here?”</p><p>“We lost our way!” Bdubs replied hastily. “It’s our first time in this venue!” The observer looked at Iskall, meeting his blue eye.</p><p>“Weird they would let someone of your condition serve here.” The observer said.</p><p>“Guardsman, I think I remember them.” The Brute stuttered, hiding behind The Guardsman. “Why do I recognize them?!” His voice jittered and peaked. The Guardsman held a hand behind his cape. The Brute’s body tightened and he groaned, leaning against The Guardsman.</p><p>“I don’t think you do, Brute.” He said. “It’s okay.” He wrapped an arm around The Brute and turned back to Iskall and Bdubs. “Leave at once you two. I don’t want to see you anywhere near The Brute again. It needs no more stress.”</p><p>Iskall and Bdubs nodded quickly, Bdubs giving Sam a quick nod. They headed up the stairs, dipping into an empty room.</p><p>They looked at each other, eyes wide and panting.</p><p>“What did they do to him?” Iskall asked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. HE AIMED HIS PISTOL AT THE SKY, "WAIT!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time stopped for a few seconds. While most everyone in the room had focused their attention on the explosion, Doc’s eyes were on the black tipped arrow. Jschlatt was also locking eyes with his demise, standing still as he prepared to embraced his forth death.</p><p>But Doc was close enough to stop it.</p><p>“DOC!” False screamed as everything came back to full speed, Schlatt opened his eyes, pinned underneath the creepers, fidgeting body.</p><p>“Argh…” Doc groaned, leaning over Schlatt with a hand on his metal eye, wrapped loosely around the arrow. Schlatt looked at the arrow made to end his life, planted into the side of Doc’s head.</p><p>“Doc…” Schlatt whimpered where only Doc could hear him. “What did you do?”</p><p>“No one else…” Doc started, but he almost fell over. False ran over and grabbed him off of Schlatt. “No one else is going to die over this election…”</p><p>“You planned this.” Wels’ burning voice dug into their heads.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Alex shot back. “False was the one who tried to kill Schlatt!”</p><p>“Well she shot Doc!” Etho roared over everyone else.</p><p>False and Schlatt picked themselves up and grabbed Doc. Everyone was far too busy yelling at each other to notice. They ran right past Grum, hiding around the building. The robot cursed under his breath seeing both False and Schlatt make it out of that room alive.</p><p>Jschlatt and False were able to make it into the nether and to Bdubs’ village quickly, making their way up the hill to a house where they could put Doc.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” False said. “That was the stupidest idea I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“I was a part of it.” Schlatt chuckled. “No need to take all the blame.”</p><p>“Doc, are you still awake?” False asked. Doc’s red eye flickered and his other eye shut for longer and longer.</p><p>“Yeah…” He panted, out of breath despite hardly walking.</p><p>“Hang in there.” Schlatt said. Doc gave a single nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Doc?” Bdubs’ voice shot all three heads up. False and Schlatt almost dropped the creeper.</p><p>Right before their eyes was Iskall and Bdubs. Iskall’s eye was broken and the glass shattered. Bdubs’ red bandana was surely stained with blood. But they were missing something—</p><p> </p><p>Grian.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <em>A few hours earlier…</em>
</p><p>Bdubs and Iskall had to get closer. Somehow they needed to find The Brute and get him home.</p><p>“Okay, once we get Grian out of here, I built a portal back to Hermitcraft.” Iskall explained as the moved quickly through the halls. “We can’t be certain if it will take us back to the right time, but we can hope.”</p><p>Bdubs nodded. “So we could end up a few months after we left?”</p><p>“Last time we did this; each day here was three in Hermitcraft.” Iskall said. “You know; I would love to have a particular piece of paper right now to remember the details.” Bdubs looked at Iskall as the distain in his voice hung around them.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes.” Iskall answered shortly. “Just need to have a few words with Mumbo when we get home.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, Iskall, is this about the letter?” Bdubs stopped walking. Iskall stopped and spun on his heel.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“Mumbo’s alive, let it go.” Bdubs pleaded.</p><p>“Mumbo’s alive, let your murder plot go.” Iskall shot. Bdubs crossed his arms.</p><p>“Okay, so I ‘messed with the wrong hermit’, what did you do about it other than cry?”</p><p>“And you weren’t locking yourself away for five months.”</p><p>“It was four months; you brain cell-less idiot!”</p><p>“Too bad I wasn’t staring at a calendar the whole time!”</p><p>“Too bad you were sleeping the whole time!”</p><p>“GET BACK TO WORK!” A worker ran over to them. “If The Chief knew that two of my waiters were fighting about who cares what, he’d never hire me again!”</p><p>Iskall and Bdubs looked up and back at each other.</p><p>“Dirty NHO” Iskall muttered as they walked away.</p><p>“AFK fisher.”</p><p>“GET TO WORK!” The worker whisper shouted at them. Iskall and Bdubs hurried down the hall again. Bdubs sputtered a laugh and Iskall stifled one.</p><p>“What is this, season five?” Iskall joked.</p><p>“Idea vs. Sahara?” Bdubs added.</p><p>“La revolution vs. AFK Fishers?” Iskall said.</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Let’s get Grian.” They said in sync.</p><p>They turned the next corner, stopping dead in their tracks once again. The Guardsman and The Brute stopped dead as well.</p><p>“Well, good to see you two again.” The Brute said.</p><p>“No not good!” The Guardsman spat.</p><p>“Listen, we need to talk to him for a second!” Iskall stepped forward. The Brute looked at him.</p><p>“He?” It asked. Bdubs’ and Iskall’s faces dropped.</p><p>“<em>It</em> is an abomination!” The Guardsman corrected.</p><p>“No he’s not.” Bdubs said.</p><p>“PFF!” The Guardsman scoffed. “I bet you two would call The Abomination an it! The Brute is just the same!”</p><p>“Guardsman…” The Brute mumbled. “Can I talk to them… Privately?” the Guardsman looked at The Brute and after a second of shock, he smiled gently.</p><p>“Sure.” He said, continuing down the hall, giving Bdubs and Iskall a dirty look. He turned the corner.</p><p>“Who was I?” The Brute asked, leaning down suddenly, voice low but excited. “You guys knew me, didn’t you?”</p><p>Iskall and Bdubs looked at each other. “What do you mean?” Bdubs asked.</p><p>“Like, I keep forgetting things and I can’t remember anything before training with the Guardsman.” The Brute explained. “But something about you guys… is <em>familiar…</em>” The Brute stood up. “I saw you and that prisoner and, I know The Guardsman I wouldn’t be killing anyone I knew, but… that man… you guys…”</p><p>“Brute, you used to be ‘Grian’.” Bdubs said.</p><p>“Grain? That’s a really weird name.” The Brute laughed. “Must’ve had a weird mother or something. I mean really!” Iskall and Bdubs looked at each other. “What kind of f*cker names their son after bread?” Bdubs rubbed his face.</p><p>“And you didn’t use to—”</p><p>“Might as well have named me Wheat! Wait… Wheatly, I’ve heard that before…” The Brute rubbed its chin. “I hate losing my f*cking memories man!”</p><p>“Brute, can you stop and listen to us?” Iskall asked. “We are trying to get you home!”</p><p>“This is my home.” The Brute said.</p><p>“Not really.” Bdubs said. “There’s a place called Hermitcraft that’s your home. We just want to go home but we won’t leave without you.”</p><p>“Really?” The Brute cocked his head, eyes furrowing. “Then how come I can’t remember any of it?”</p><p>“You just said yourself that you can’t remember anything before training.” Bdubs said. “We’re trying to remind you of before that.”</p><p>“How do I know you’re not trying to kill me because I’m an abomination?” The Brute stepped back.</p><p>“We tried once and then realized you aren’t dangerous.” Iskall said. Bdubs slapped him.</p><p>“Please trust us.” Bdubs said.</p><p>“I’m dangerous!” The Brute said. “This whip can kill people! I not some p*ssy!”</p><p>“That’s not what we meant.” Iskall said. “I meant that you were our friend and you wouldn’t hurt us.”</p><p>“Friends?” The Brute asked, voice softening. Bdubs took off his disguise. Iskall followed suit. The Brute stepped back. “I—ARGH!” It fell to the ground. Iskall and Bdubs turned back to observers and knelt down.</p><p>“Grian!” Bdubs said. He looked up at Iskall. “They’re dusting him! They heard the whole conversation!”</p><p>“F*ck” Iskall said, standing up as The Guardsman and two Court members stepped up behind them. Bdubs stood up and looked at Night and his grandfather.</p><p>“Oh no.” Bdubs said, grabbing Iskall’s arm. They looked at The Brute, it’s back ripping open, red and black liquid leaking from the wound. The purple wings stretched out with the teal dust. Droplets of the blood hit Iskall and Bdubs.</p><p>“Don’t…” The Brute muttered, voice twisting from Grian’s into a reminder of what dusting could do. It looked up, gripping its whip. “Don’t call me anything other than The Brute…” It jumped up and slashed his friends across their faces. “EVER AGAIN!” Iskall grabbed Bdubs and shoved past The Guardsman, making a run for it.</p><p>“Don’t let them get away!” The Guardsman yelled, beating wings following soon after.</p><p>“RUN BDUBS!” Iskall shouted, pulling the builder as fast as he could. Iskall pushed opened the heavy doors of the dining hall and pulled Bdubs into the crowd. The Brute was soon to follow, just shy of seeing them. The Guardsman and a few other members of The Court were behind it.</p><p>“Don’t let them leave this venue!” The Guardsman commanded as the guests and the kings looked around frantically.</p><p>“What is the meaning of this!” The Matchmaker left the rest of The Authority and stormed to The Guardsman.</p><p>“There are two run-aways!” He said. “A no-name and an ex Court member!”</p><p>“Brute!” The Medic yelled. “His back it torn open!”</p><p>“<em>IT</em>!” The Guardsman yelled. “<em>IT</em>’S AN <em>IT</em>!”</p><p>“Disgusting.” The Mechanic Lord muttered to his brothers.</p><p>“Terrible.” The Arch mage sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Iskall and Bdubs didn’t stop running when they were out of the castle. Iskall lead Bdubs all the way to the fields before they started walking. Bdubs sucked in as much air as his lungs could and Iskall brought him to the small portal.</p><p>“You…” Iskall panted. “Can you light it with dusting?”</p><p>“I can try.” Bdubs breathed, holding out a hand. He concentrated on a feeling Iskall couldn’t know. But Iskall could see the tears fall out of Bdubs’ eyes and the teal sparkles shot out and hit the portal with deadly accuracy.</p><p>Teal flames burst upwards for a second, calming down to a portal.</p><p>“Come on.” Iskall said.</p><p>“What about Grian?” Bdubs asked. Iskall clenched his teeth.</p><p>“We’ll have to come back with help.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“How are you guys alive?” Doc asked, stumbling forward into Bdubs’ arms. “I thought you—”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Doc!” Bdubs said, kneeling down, not being able to support Doc’s weight. “We weren’t thinking!”</p><p>“Iskall.” False said. Iskall looked up at them, transforming back into a human. Schlatt stepping back.</p><p>“What was that?” He asked. “Nevermind that! I’m sorry!” Jschlatt’s face creased into a mix of self-resentment and pleading. “What I said—if it were to someone like Tommy I wouldn’t care, but—I don’t know! I don’t say sorry often and I defiantly don’t feel bad often!”</p><p>“I agreed with him!” False said. “I can’t believe I let my head get so far up my—”</p><p>“It’s okay!” Iskall said. “That’s not important right now. They have Grian, brainwashed him basically!”</p><p>“He’s The Brute now.” Bdubs said, finally putting on his human disguise. “Somehow they made him forget everything. The Court almost had me gone as well! Pungence has been completely hypnotized!”</p><p>“Pungence?” False asked.</p><p>“Pungence?” Iskall and Doc looked up at Bdubs.</p><p>“But he left after season four!” Iskall said.</p><p>“Where you think he went, smart Alek?” Bdubs spat.</p><p>“How are you back?” False asked. “They said the portal was destroyed.”</p><p>“I made a new one.” Iskall said.</p><p>“How?” Doc asked. “Mumbo’s the only one—” Doc stopped to cough, Bdubs grabbing him tighter.</p><p>“Doc, shut up!” He spat. “Come on, let’s skip the chit-chat and get Doc somewhere safe!” Iskall helped False lift the creeper from the ground, looping his arms over their shoulders. They walked into Bdubs’ familiar house and laid him down in the back. Schlatt and Bdubs stood at the table. When False and Iskall walked back over, the candidates crossed their arms.</p><p>“Please tell me you have a plan to end the election.” False said. Bdubs and Iskall looked at each other.</p><p>“How bad has it gotten?” Bdubs asked.</p><p>“Our best idea was to kill two of the candidates, so…” Jschlatt hummed.</p><p>“Telling everyone we’re alive might be a good place to start.” Iskall offered. “Maybe that will help.”</p><p>“Shooting Doc in the head hardy lulled the arguing!” False said.</p><p>“I’ll talk to Ren and Mumbo!” Iskall said. “I know they’ll side with me.”</p><p>“And maybe with some convincing, Etho and Beef will hear me out.” Bdubs agreed.</p><p>“What happened that made you guys so… <em>talkative…</em>” False asked.</p><p>Iskall and Bdubs looked at each other.</p><p>“I don’t know what happened to him, but I remembered how fun it was to talk to people.” Iskall laughed sadly.</p><p>“And I don’t know what happened to you, but I remembered that you can’t just live your life in your comfort zone.” Bdubs smiled. Both False and Jschlatt crinkled their faces.</p><p>“Enough sappy sh*t, get out there and stop the election!” Schlatt yelled.</p><p>Iskall and Bdubs smiled at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Grian, You're Coming Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xisuma tried not to breath. Dream forgot how to</p><p>From behind a horse shed, they could see False and Jschlatt talking to Bdubs and Iskall. It really felt impossible. They were dead, right? But a though occurred to the watchers at the same time. They only found Grian’s DNA. They only found signs that one of the three had actually died. Now the other two were talking to the two main parties of the election.</p><p>“You’re seeing what I’m seeing, right?” Dream murmured.</p><p>“Grian’s not dead.” Xisuma whispered to himself.</p><p>Dream nodded. “There’s still a chance that we could find out how he knew my IP.”</p><p>“They’re are going to stop the election somehow and save Grian.” Xisuma shoved his helmet on his head and Dream slid on his mask. “Let’s get to the debate.” The two watchers teleported in a cloud of purple smoke.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It took the better part of two seconds to think of a new plan. Jschlatt not dying was a wrench in it over all, but Grum could make it work. Still covered in dirt from the initial explosion, Grum burst into the hall.</p><p>“False and Schlatt tried to kill me!” Mumbo ran over to his creation, glaring daggering into Alex and Wels.</p><p>“Schlatt would never do something like that!” Alex said, obviously defensive.</p><p>“I don’t know why you’d ever think I would be a part of a plan like that!” Wels shot.</p><p>“I heard them talking about it and I saw Schlatt plant the TNT!” Grum grabbed onto Mumbo in a false act of fear.</p><p>“That kid is lying!” Alex yelled. “I know what Schlatt was doing…” He turned to Wels. “It must’ve been False.”</p><p>“Again, I had nothing to do with her psychopathic plans!” Wels growled. He then turned to Hels. “If you haven’t noticed, I was planning to get rid of her for a while.” His burning eyes then met Alex’s. “Where’s your double if Schlatt doesn’t return?”</p><p>Mumbo stood up. “He’s right. You’re out of the election if no one comes back.”</p><p>“When has that been a rule?” Alex panicked, putting his hands up with a nervous laugh.</p><p>“Who cares?” Scar yelled from the crowd, jumping from his seat. “I think all of us know who we’re voting for.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Stress sighed from the crowd. “As soon as we knew Mumbo was here, we knew that he was going to win. He’s the wronged party.”</p><p>“It’s not even a secret that everyone lied to us.” Etho said. “If I may take the floor; Mumbo, Iskall, and Grian went through that portal on their own accord.” Wels and Alex’s faces dropped. “Bdubs and Alex lied to us. <em>All</em> of us. If we were really a family…” Etho turned to Tango and TFC who backed up to a wall. “…why did Xisuma feel the need to lie about <em>our</em> friend’s death?”</p><p>“Because it’s not as black and white as it looks!” Iskall’s voice broke the uncomfortable quiet of the room. All eyes were on him and Bdubs. “Because we didn’t want to pull you guys into something we don’t know how to get out of.”</p><p>“Wait…” Wels spat. “You guys are alive!?”</p><p>“We are.” Bdubs said, voice less confident next to Iskall’s.</p><p>“I don’t care what’s even going on here, we need help!” Iskall pleaded. “We just need a few people to help us bring Grian home.”</p><p>“I’m coming!” Mumbo yelled. He ran up and hugged Iskall as tight as he could. Iskall hugged him back.</p><p>“I’ll come!” Scar jumped forward.</p><p>“Me too.” Etho said.</p><p>“Count me in.” Impulse stood up.</p><p>“We don’t have a second to lose!” Iskall said, hardly lingering on the election. “Come on!” He and Bdubs we’re quick to start heading away from the debate. Everyone who volunteered ran after them, leaving the debate in quiet discomfort.</p><p> </p><p>“False and Schlatt are taking care of Doc.” Iskall explained as they ran. “Grian doesn’t remember us, so we are going to have to use force. Bdubs’ is going to use dusting on Grian. We don’t know exactly how it’s going to work, but we are going to turn him back into a human and bring him back to Hermitcraft. We think The Authority did something to his hearth stone, so we’ll steal another one on our way out.”</p><p>Etho, Scar, Mumbo, and Impulse looked at each other.</p><p>“You just used a bunch of words that mean nothing to us but sound scary.” Impulse laughed. “Can you repeat in English?”</p><p>“British English, please.” Mumbo joked. Bdubs scoffed.</p><p>“Okay, so Grian was kidnapped by the king and they did something to the stone that we spent all of a month trying to get.” Bdubs glanced back at them. “We’re going to get arrested on purpose and I’ll use <em>magic~</em> on Grian to do… something.”</p><p>“This plan is very well thought out.” Etho said with lackluster.</p><p>“We literally just got back from running away from The Brute.” Iskall sighed. “We had all of running to that debate room-thing to figure out what’s going on.”</p><p>“I see.” Scar commented.</p><p>“Wait, why are we at my base?” Mumbo asked, looking up at the golden heart that no longer pumped.</p><p>“You didn’t get rid of the portal, did you?” Bdubs asked.</p><p>“Well, no, but it’s completely destroyed.” Mumbo said.</p><p>“Completely disassembled?” Iskall asked.</p><p>“Well no, but—”</p><p>“I don’t see a problem!” Bdubs laughed, jumping into the room below ground. Iskall was close behind. With a glace of uncertainty, the others followed.</p><p>“I can work with this.” Iskall smirked.</p><p>“Just like old times!” Bdubs laughed, pushing Mumbo’s work table out of the way.</p><p>“Shut up.” Iskall chuckled. “Anyone got redstone on them?” Mumbo tossed his friend his red shulker. “This shouldn’t be too different from what we did.”</p><p>“Naw.”</p><p>“Wait, what about what Abomination said?” Mumbo asked. Iskall and Bdubs looked back at him.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“About doing the portal the right way or weird things will happen?”</p><p>“Abomination just told you that to stress you out.” Iskall said. “That monster did that time travel stuff himself.” Mumbo nodded like a child and stepped back.</p><p>“You guys know how to build one of these portals?” Etho asked.</p><p>“How do you think we got here?” Bdubs laughed. “Somewhere in season four is portal leading to an empty corn field in the observer domain. Iskall was the one who figured it out and asked if I wanted to come with him.” Bdubs’ lowered his voice at the end, emotion catching his throat like a hook. Iskall grabbed Bdubs’ shoulder, sharing him a look that only they understood.</p><p>“Are you two okay?” Mumbo asked. Iskall and Bdubs nodded.</p><p>“Yeah.” Bdubs looked back at them and smiled. “We need to get Grian.”</p><p>“Hold on, hold on, hold on.” Scar put his hands up. “I think I need help understanding what was really going on the last half of 2020.” Iskall and Bdubs looked at each other.</p><p>“Yeah, weren’t you two the two trying to kill him?” Etho asked. “Like, you said a bunch of messed up things.”</p><p>“We thought he was dangerous.” Bdubs said, focusing again on the frame of the portal. “And he is, but it we were working it up.”</p><p>“We were sick and needed what Grian had.” Iskall explained. “A hearth stone.”</p><p>“You know what, never mind.” Scar said, hands up in surrender. “I’m already confused.”</p><p>“Why did Abomination lie to me?” Mumbo asked. “He said he was trying to help me! And when we got to that castle place, he knew it was a dead end for him!”</p><p>“He was torturing you for the thrill.” Iskall said. “Something about it hurting so bad that he wants everyone else to feel the pain.”</p><p>The whole room but Bdubs and Iskall froze.</p><p>“Didn’t Grian say that?” Impulse muttered.</p><p>“And now you see where we were.” Iskall said. “We were afraid he was going to kill, or worse, <em>torture</em> you.”</p><p>“I think we all lucked out that he made a show when he first lost the stone.” Bdubs said, words falling out of his mouth as he worked. “had we not caught him, likelihood is,” Etho met Mumbo’s eyes. “he would’ve manipulated someone into killing themselves in the most gruesome and emotional way he could.”</p><p>Impulse, Mumbo, Scar, and Etho looked at each other, all eyes screaming the same fear.</p><p>“Bdubs, you ready to light it up?” Iskall asked, smile indicating he had already processed Bdubs’ words.</p><p>“You bet it!” Bdubs held his arm out felt the cool. The dust sprinkled out of his hand and shot forward. The portal burst to life with a dark teal window into another world.</p><p>“Come on guys.” Iskall and Bdubs smirked. “Let’s go save Grian.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>              The Brute readied itself behind the gate. Bouncing from foot to foot, it focused on what was ahead of it. A single prisoner. That was it. The probability of it being someone The Brute knew was so slim, it wasn’t near its mind.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” The Guardsman’s smiling voice turned The Brute’s head.</p><p>“Oh, I’m great.” It replied with eager. The Brute froze when they saw that The guardsman wasn’t the one talking to him.</p><p>“I’m glad.” Abomination’s eye stared into The Brute.</p><p>It backed up, hitting the gate.</p><p>“Why are you afraid?” Abomination asked. “I made sure to pick up some friends so you wouldn’t be alone out there.”</p><p>“What? What do you mean?” The Brute stood up and held out its whip.</p><p>“You won’t recognize them at first, but…” Abomination turned away. “You’ll <em>remember</em>.”</p><p>The Brute watched Abomination exit the room as a voice came over the loud speakers.</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, let us welcome out first abomination as part of The Authority, THE BRUTE!!” The gate ahead of The Brute opened and the blinding lights hit its eyes. It tightened the grip on his flail and stepped out of the darkness.</p><p>Both cheers and boos met its ears, but it didn’t care. It fueled a fire that had started. Out of muscle memory, The Brute reached up to his necklace and felt that the stone had been split in fourths.</p><p>It just made The Brute even more furious.</p><p>Both sets of wings rupture from its back and the crowd hushed.</p><p>“GET READY TO SEE THE FULL FORCE OF THE BRUTE!” The announcer shouted. The Brute watched the gate ahead of him open: humans.</p><p>Humans… <em>he</em>…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Remembered.</em>
</p><p>“Grian.” Iskall yelled. “You’re coming home.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>As soon as The Brute charged them, Iskall shouted. “BDUBS, NOW!” Bdubs held out his hands and used dusting to freeze The Brute. Etho pulled out his bow, and Impulse and Iskall pulled out their swords, ready to fight off anyone who came near. Scar and Mumbo ran up to The Brute.</p><p>“Grian!” Mumbo yelled. “You have to remember us! We don’t want to hurt you!”</p><p>“You did nothing for me!” The Brute screamed.</p><p>“Keep him distracted!” Iskall yelled.</p><p>“Remember the turf war?” Scar shouted. “HEP would’ve won!”</p><p>“I’m not Grain!” The Brute yelled. Bdubs held his breath and started forcing Grian to transform into his human disguise.</p><p>“Read it and weep!” Scar yelled.</p><p>The gate where The Brute came out of was filled with The Guardsman and his men. Etho and Impulse readied themselves while Iskall went to Bdubs.</p><p>“That’s a lot of them.” Impulse breathed.</p><p>“Just hold them off until Bdubs is done.” Etho said, starting to shoot the guards. Impulse charged forward, clashing swords with a couple guards.</p><p>“Bdubs hurry!” Iskall yelled.</p><p>“I’m trying!” The builder yelled back. The Brute was halfway now, body twisted, half Grian, half Brute. As much as Mumbo and Scar tried to distract him, The Brute screamed in pain, as half the rest of The Brute became Grian, the teal stone started to crack beyond the original fourths; it crumbled apart. Iskall left Bdubs’ side and helped Etho and Impulse.</p><p>“There are too many of them!” Etho yelled, his mask falling of his mask as he let go of another arrow.</p><p>“Come on! Keep fighting!” Impulse yelled over swords clashing.</p><p>But as the guards pushed even further, purple smoke filled the floor. The fighting hardly stuttered, even though everyone saw it.</p><p>“Scar…” Mumbo murmured. Scar followed Mumbo’s eyes, finding the source of his shock.</p><p>“Dream, you know what to do!” Xisuma voice broke the concentration of everyone who recognized it.</p><p>Dream slid in between Impulse and Etho and started landing every hit swung. Three sets of angle wings ripped from his back and he jumped twenty feet with a single beat. The guards fell back and Dream dived down to finish each one of them. Xisuma was next, his glassy wings speeding him past the hermits and into the blade of The Guardsman. He clashed with his own sword, pushing back his enemy.</p><p>Bdubs watched from behind, his concentration on Grian failing. The amalgamation dropped to the ground, his body twisted beyond recognition. Bdubs let out a small curse. The builder struggled to regain his control, but he had time.</p><p>Iskall watched from in between his and a guard’s sword at Grian. He was curled up on himself, crying out in unbridled pain. His wings fell lifeless behind him. Xisuma took the guard off of Iskall, using his sword like a spear.</p><p>“Bdubs! Keep going!” Iskall yelled back. Bdubs gave a quick nod and held his arms up again.</p><p>“Bdubs please—” Grian’s hoarse voice was nearly impossible to hear. Mumbo and Scar ran down to Grian and held him. “Please!”</p><p>“I’m sorry Grian!” Mumbo yelled to him.</p><p>“It hurts…” Grian sobbed as Bdubs closed in, dust tightening in Grian’s veins. What was going on inside of his body could be seen on his dusty wings. They stiffened and twisted, making tight swirls of the teal substance. Mumbo pulled Grian into a hug, holding him despite the blood rushing out of his back.</p><p>“BDUBS HURRY!” Mumbo yelled.</p><p>“I’m trying!” Bdubs shouted back.</p><p>“STOP RIGHT NOW!” The Guardsman practically screamed. He was holding off both Xisuma and Dream, duel wielding blades, and had fire in his eyes. “Get away from The Brute!”</p><p>Bdubs used the threat as a final push and fully transformed Grian, leaving his small, listless body in Mumbo’s arms.</p><p>“Everyone, get out of here!” Xisuma shouted. “We’ve got our own way back!”</p><p>Mumbo lifted Grian and Bdubs and Scar ran back the way they came.</p><p>“NOOO!” The Guardsman shrieked, unable to get away from the watchers. Iskall, Etho, and Impulse followed Bdubs out of the ring.</p><p> </p><p>They all crashed through the portal, all landing on Mumbo and Grian in the respawn room.</p><p>“What the heck?” Etho quipped, jumping up and helping Impulse and Scar off of the pile. “What I going mad or did I just see Xisuma’s face?” He pulled up his own mask and re-secured it. Bdubs and Iskall stood up next, looking at each other with the same thrill in their eyes. Mumbo quickly sat up and pulled Grian into a sitting position.</p><p>“F*ck!” Iskall yelled. “We forgot to get a hearth stone!”</p><p>“Wait, what?” Mumbo asked, looking up. Bdubs knelt down to Grian and lifted up the golden neck piece. Only half of the stone was still on Grian.</p><p>“We’re back where we started.” Bdubs shook his head. Etho, Scar, and Impulse stepped back, Scar jumping when Grian took in a sharp edge of air.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Mumbo panicked, heart beating as fast as it could. Tears boiled in his eyes. What did this mean? Was Grian really going to get banned? Was he going to die? Was he going to hurt someone?</p><p>The look Iskall and Bdubs gave each might as well have been them saying, “You can kiss Grian’s life goodbye.”</p><p>Xisuma and Dream teleported in front of them, faces on full display. They didn’t really seem to care, as they immediately rushed to Grian’s side.</p><p>“What happened?” Xisuma asked. “Will he be okay?”</p><p>“No.” Iskall said quietly. “He’s not going to be stable; he’s lost half of the stone!” Iskall’s voice cracked.</p><p>“You don’t have another one?” Dream asked.</p><p>“We we’re supposed to.” Bdubs said. “But we needed to get out of there.”</p><p>              Xisuma and Dream looked at each other. Mumbo looked up to the observers.</p><p>“What you said…” Mumbo asked. “about Grian being dangerous…are you sure there is nothing we can do?”</p><p>Bdubs and Iskall both looked away, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “Not without a new stone.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So you know how I said all I have to do is post it?<br/>Well, the ending isn't super fire, so I'm going to fix that up. There will be two endings because I can't help myself.<br/>I don't know where I'll be after this, cause I've been in the largest rut ever.<br/>I'll write something but it just lacks all emotion.<br/>I want the ending to be good. I want it to be the reason you poor people are still here!<br/>Shout out to Dinolover123, your comments are greatly loved<br/>shout out to XandratheWatcher because she's a very good writer and said my art was good.<br/>and Shout out to Causemuffins for convincing me to include Grumbot even tho he's evil :)</p><p>I've enjoyed this absolute mess of a story and I can't wait to see where this AO3 life takes me!<br/>Have a great day everybody!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. 1,000 Light Years Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Style3">Xisuma and Dream left with everyone to finish the election. They didn’t know how they would do it, but surely they could fix it.</p><p class="Style3">Mumbo, Iskall, and Bdubs waited for Grian to wake up. Iskall sat down next to his friend.</p><p class="Style3">“Mumbo, can we talk?” Iskall asked, voice low. Bdubs sat down across from them, clearly a part of the conversation.</p><p class="Style3">“Um… Yeah?” Mumbo said hesitantly.</p><p class="Style3">Iskall looked down. “We’re observers, right?”</p><p class="Style3">“I think so?” Mumbo chuckled nervously.</p><p class="Style3">Iskall gave him a slight smile. “There’s something about being an observer that we haven’t… considered until now.” Mumbo stopped smiling completely, looking up at his friends as Grian curled up. Bdubs and Iskall looked at each other to decide who would say it. Iskall finally caved and looked directly into Mumbo’s eyes.</p><p class="Style3">“Observers average life span is 5,000 years.”</p><p class="Style3">The redstoner understood immediately. His arms went numb and he could only hear his breathing. He let his eyes fall to Grian. The builder was taking in pained breaths, his back still leaking blood. Mumbo looked down at his blood soaked hands. He could hear the heart beating beating beating beating beating beat—</p><p class="Style3">~~~</p><p class="Style3">Dream stood next to Xisuma and looked out at the hermits and guests. X let out a sigh of pure disappointment.</p><p class="Style3">“I saw this coming.” Xisuma said. “That’s why I told you not to do it.”</p><p class="Style3">“It was for fun!” Alex started. “Come on, Suma!” X glared at him.</p><p class="Style3">“This is very uncharacteristic behavior for all of you!” Scar crossed his arms. Etho and Impulse glared at him. They turned to the other hermits and nodded.</p><p class="Style3">“Terribly disappointed!” Impulse shook his head. Xisuma stepped in front of them.</p><p class="Style3">“I don’t care who was or wasn’t a part of this; this was unacceptable.” He said. “You guys should know better.” Dream stepped up.</p><p class="Style3">“Speaking of, you’re coming back to Dream SMP, speak now.” Dream looked at X. “I don’t know this guy’s polices on new people, but if you know you’re coming home…”</p><p class="Style3">Xisuma nodded. “If anyone wants to stay, we could work something out.”</p><p class="Style3">Everyone was silent for a few moments before Wels, Alex, and Grum looked at each other.</p><p class="Style3">“But who wins the election?” They all asked. The other hermits groaned and started to disperse. George, Sapnap, and Wilbur followed Xisuma and Dream away back to the portal.</p><p class="Style3">“But, we did all of that!” Wels said.</p><p class="Style3">“Wait, E-suma!” Hels ran up to the admin and began asking him about him staying in Hermitcraft, much to the shock of Xisuma.</p><p class="Style3">“Well.” Grum huffed.</p><p class="Style3">“But I spent so much money on bribes!” Wels complained.</p><p class="Style3">“I hardly worked on my base all month!” Alex wined. Tango walked up to them and crossed his arms.</p><p class="Style3">“Good job.” He smirked. It might have been for the best, but the running mates weren’t having any of Tango’s cocky grin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There are two or three endings, the first of which will be the 'official' ending.<br/>I wanted to post multiple chapters cause I like angst too much, but I still want happy endings.</p><p>:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Epilogue 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mumbo distanced himself as much as possible. He didn’t want to be around Grian, Iskall, or Bdubs after knowing what he knew. He wasn’t even sure if Grian had realized it yet, or even knew. But surely weeks after the last endeavor would lend he server to fix itself.</p><p>And mostly, it did.</p><p>But that didn’t stop Mumbo from focusing on his base…</p><p>And only his base.</p><p>The redstoner had chosen to <em>not </em>repair the beating of his bases heart and instead focused on filling in the space beneath. He wanted it all gone. If he had to burn all of those netherite blocks to get rid of the ruminates of the past months, he would. Right now thought, he kept the disassembled portal in a shulker box in his enderchest.</p><p>Footfalls startled him backwards and he spun around.</p><p>“Hey Mumbo!” Grian’s smiled widely. Mumbo took a couple more steps back.</p><p>“Hey… Grian…” The way he spat his friend’s name was an accident. Grian folded his hands behind his back. He was wearing what he would’ve wore before everything happened.</p><p>“Um, could we talk for a second?” Grian dug his foot into the ground, straining to keep his head up.</p><p>“Sure…” Mumbo said.</p><p>“Iskall found the other half of my first stone.” Grian said, pulling a small silver chain from his sweater. The two pieces didn’t fit together well, but it was better than nothing. “If that makes you less… scared.”</p><p>“I’m not… scared.” Mumbo retorted.</p><p>“We just haven’t talked in a long time.” Grian said. “I know what happened is really hard to move on from, but… I want to. Who you saw—The Brute—wasn’t me.”</p><p>“I know that!” Mumbo said. “I want to move on to, I’m just not sure if I can.”</p><p>“We can!” Grian said, face lighting up like it used to. “I know we can! Abomination’s gone, I’m here and sane, you’re… <em>alive</em>… I know we can get through this!” Grian opened his arms for a hug. Mumbo didn’t go to him at first, but one more look at Grian’s hopeful eyes made him cave. He pulled Grian into a hug.</p><p>They must’ve been like that for a few minutes, and when they finally pulled away, Grian looked up at his friend. His face dropped a little bit, but in a joking way.</p><p>“Now, can you please explain to me what’s going on with Grumbot.”</p><p>Mumbo’s face dropped for real. “It’s a long story.”</p><p>Grian plopped down in the soft grass and smiled. “We’ve got time.” Mumbo smiled and sat down next to him, starting to explain everything that happened while he was gone.</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good Ending</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Epilogue 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING:<br/>GRAPHIC STUFF, BAD ENDING, DEATH, ALL OF THE ABOVE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="Style3">The Brute watched as the humans ran away. No matter how much The Guardsman screamed at him to chase, it just watched. Those faces, those names; who were they? Was he supposed to know them? Who was Grian?</p><p class="Style3">The audience was stunned. The kings were stunned. But The Brute had hardly satisfied its lust for blood. It hurt so bad. A quick glance around the ring and he locked eyes with a prisoner that didn’t make it away. A man in a bunny hood cowered in the corner.</p><p class="Style3">The Brute stumbled over there, it’s form half human and have observer. Blood trailed behind every step. Black goop fell from his back; liquefied observer flesh. Black watcher blood pooled with the other biohazards.</p><p class="Style3">When The Brute made its way over to the poor human, it lifted its whip and slashed downwards, killing the human in one blow. The Brute looked up at the silent audience and opened both set of wings, more bodily fluids dropping around it.</p><p class="Style3">“Grian…” The human said, just loud enough for The Brute to hear. The Brute knelt down next to the human and cocked its amalgamated face. It reached a hand forward and gripped it around the human’s neck. The Brute’s emotionless face imprinted itself in the human’s head as the last thing he saw. The Brute squeezed the human’s neck until nothing rested in its hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bad Ending</p><p> </p><p>(I might post another one, but hey, IDK)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>